Elves Make For Strange Bedfellows
by livinonlembas
Summary: The fellowship faces more obstacles; tensions with the border guards of Lorien coupled with the wrath of a king; all at the hand of two mischievous fairies who have nothing better to do than to cause trouble! Lots of “ahem” goodies!
1. Misfortune in Ediwione Forest

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the LOTR characters in this story. They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. We are just borrowing them for a bit and promise to return them as soon as we are through. We do however own our own characters created for this story.

This is our first fan fiction and we are open to any feedback and constructive criticism that you may have. Please R & R and we hope you enjoy it!

Author Note: 1-13-04 Many apologies for the uploading of this story. We are new to the "fan fic" realm and we are trying to iron out the "wrinkles"! All reviews were lost so if you wouldn't mind resubmitting them we would be ever grateful! It's nice to get feedback. We hope you that you enjoy our story so far and there is a lot more to come!

Thanks again!  FiFi Mac & Gibble-Snaxs – livinonlembas 

**Chapter: 1 – Misfortune in ****Ediwione****Forest**

Words could not describe the anguish the fellowship was feeling after seeing the demise of their leader Gandalf. Their hearts were heavy with grief as they slowly walked along the path leading away from the perilous Mines of Moria.

"Do not let this defeat slow our progress." Aragorn announced to his fellow travelers, for he knew that hesitation of any kind would lead to their annihilation at the hand of the Orcs who would be steadfastly pursuing them as nightfall vastly approached the weary group.   
  
Aragorn perched himself atop of a large boulder to further inspect their surroundings. To his left he could see a vast open meadow...straight ahead showed a plethora of mountainous ravines and bearing right a heavily wooded, area that he had no record of. He contemplated which would be the safest and quickest route before the setting of the sun. "I fear our only refuge may be the woodland" Aragorn began.

"I do not recall hearing of such a forest. It seems that these woodlands have not been chartered as of yet." Borimor offered a bit concerned," We could only fathom what evil may be lurking abroad in a forest such as that."   
  
"I agree, but it can be no worse than the certain death that follows us." Aragorn replied, and after a brief council with the remainder of the group it was decided that they would make for the entrance of the forest.

Upon entering the heavily wooded area, Legolas began to feel his senses sharpening...his eyesight was keen being of elven descent and he quickly took notice of the odd surroundings. Never before had he seen such a forest with hawthorn trees, collections of red and white capped mushrooms and flourishing foliage that he had never set his eyes on before.

"I believe I may know that which lives this forest." he offered, "For if I am not mistaken, this is Ediwione Forest; the tales that I have heard, though all believed to be that of myth and legend, suggest that it is inhabited by fairies."

"Fairies!" the hobbits chorused at once. 

"My! What a delight!" Pippin beamed for a moment, though their spirits were still cast downward. They could not help but to feel a sense of peace in this enchanted forest.

"Don't know much about them!" spoke Samwise Gamgee as a matter-of factly.

"I also know little regarding them." Frodo agreed, for his uncle was seemingly schooled in many areas but made no mention of fairies.

"Then my best advice to us all is to keep a watchful eye abroad! For I do not know much, but from what I have heard of the tales of mischief and magical powers, we should be aware that this is indeed an enchanted forest and although we cannot see them they most certainly are seeing us." Legolas explained. 

"Well now, what do you know!" Merry smiled smugly, placing his hands on hips.

 "We may just get to see a fairy in our travels! The Gaffer will never believe this!" Samwise smiled.

"I am not sure that I would welcome such a meeting, for we do not know what fairies are capable of." Legolas spoke with caution. He could feel a presence around him; though its origin did not seem of brute descent he would still be taking no chances. 

*********

"Your Grace!" Reitnor, a fairy guardsmen quickly descended upon the royal fortress.

"Do not speak!" replied Epoloven, Royal Advisor to the fairy King Oberon, "For I have already seen what enters our forest!" Epoloven gazed back into his enchanted mirror and studied the peculiar group of travelers. He felt his breath quicken in eagerness as he looked upon the dark haired halfling, as though something spoke to him, calling to him to look deeper into this traveler's soul. Epoloven focused harder and slowly began to see the aura that surrounded the tiny man. It seemed normal, being filled with the love and trustworthiness of all who surrounded him, however, there was also something harboring deep inside, a growing power so cynical that it summoned Epoloven to it. 'What could this traveler possibly hold that has awakened such desire within me!" he thought to himself. 

"Shall I inform the King and have the elders summoned for further council, my lord?" Reitnor questioned breaking the silence set upon the dark chamber. Epoloven's brow narrowed as the anger grew within him "Absolutely not! We shall not bother the King with such pettiness!" he scowled, "I will take care in dealing with this situation as always." He turned his back to Reitnor and gazed at the vision once more. 

"My apologizes my lord, I mean no disrespect to thee." Reitnor trembled, for he knew that Epoloven's anger was best kept at bay for the consequences were unimaginable.

Epoloven turned about to face the timid guard. "Ahh Reitnor, I accept your apology," he said calmly as an evil smirk began to form upon his face. He walked closer to the guardsman, sensing his fear rise with each step he took towards him. He placed a cold hand on his shoulder. "Now my friend, you _are_ still loyal to me are you not?" he stared intensely into his eyes.

"With my life my lord" Reitnor shuddered in response.

Epoloven spun on his heel as he turned away and began to pace about the room. "There is to be not a word spoken to anyone, including King Oberon and the royal court about the new arrivals, understood?" 

"As you wish, my lord!" Reitnor stood at command. 

"Good then, be off!" he waved the guard out the door before wandering back to his mirror he stood facing it now, marveling at his masculinity. His deep set blue eyes contrasted sharply with is short charcoal crop of hair, he lifted a perfectly manicured finger to his lips; too long had he served King Oberon he thought to himself turning from the cheval glass. The notion of him bowing to anyone enraged him as he turned sharply and faced the mirror. 

"Show me what this halfling possesses!" he commanded. In an instant the reflection in the mirror revealed the small halfling toddling along Epoloven 's gaze now fixed upon the gold chain around his neck, he reached out and touched the mirror placing a finger on the ring securely fastened to the chain, in an instant the cheval glass blackened and the image of a fiery-red piercing eye flashed across the mirror sending Epoloven stumbling to the floor. He staggered to his feet once again. Having now tasted the power of evil he looked upon the mirror once more only this time he stared at his reflection for a moment when suddenly the image faded, Epoloven was no longer clad in his dark attire for now he was clothed in the richness of kingly robes and a crown of pure gold was beset upon his head. His libidinous lips curled into a fiendish grin as he glided swiftly over to the westward window of his chamber. "Ah my dear friend," he spoke into the vast darkness, "It is just a matter time until I see the great gift you have brought me." 

*********

Perched high above in her favorite Wisteria tree, sat a very bored and seemingly unamused fairy by the name Felicity. She was an eccentric fairy who held an unique, exotic beauty unlike that of any other, her skin was the color of soft honey, her hair was long and as dark as the ravens feather; her eyes as black as the most precious onyx stone. Her looks though quite rare in the fairy kingdom suited her, for as lofty as fairies were thought to be she had a sense of mystique about her. She had a passion for enchantment and spellbinding and her skills were honed in such areas, more so than most of the other fairies in the colony and could usually be found using such talents to play mischievous pranks on her peers much to the dismay to both the King and the Queen. 

But as of late, the forest in which she lived, remained quiet. She stretched out on her stomach upon one of her preferred limbs of the immense tree and hummed a quaint little tune as one by one, she began to nibble at a bunch of cherries that she had gathered earlier that morning. She busied herself by thinking about all of the times she had been summoned to her majesty's chambers for one thing or another and quietly chuckled to herself, for she longed to do something, anything! Why it had been nearly two weeks since she had been lectured by his highness or as she referred to him; Father. Surely he must think that she had fallen ill for as long as she had been around (roughly a thousand years, mind you...) commotion was something that naturally occurred on a daily basis!

Below her, near the trunk of the vast tree sat her sister fairy Kimber, who was deep in thought as she carefully examined a new herb that she discovered. She brushed a lock of chestnut hair from her porcelain face and smiled at her find for she knew this herb to be of the settenio family. Kimber was delicate and petite, with a busy crop of wispy brown hair and almond shaped amber eyes that twinkled. Felicity thought this to be her best feature, however Kimber was not one to take notice of such things and blushed at the thought. She was the quieter of the two and was content with the serenity that had been bestowed upon their forest as of late. Such inactivity had enabled her to accomplish some of the healing herbal spells that she had been working on. For this was one of her deepest passions, her talent for creating such remedies heeded endless hours learning from the elder fairies and reading through their old scrolls healing spells. Through such studies she had even refined a few of the spells and enhanced their healing strength by ten fold; hence awarding her praise from members of the kings council on numerous occasions; though in her mind she only received such high regard because she was the king's daughter. 

Kimber, still entranced by her new find, was suddenly startled as she felt a sudden small yet profound pebble sized object hitting her atop the head. A faint giggle from her sister overhead spoke the obvious as Kimber tousled her chestnut hair only to find a few cherry pits. She looked up to see Felicity pop a cherry into her mouth and proceeded to spit out the remaining pit at her.

"What is the matter with you? Will you please stop!" Kimber yelled.

"I am so bored!" she replied readying herself to spit another cherry pit down upon her sister's head.

"Agghhh!" Kimber shot up before the seed made contact and moved away to the next tree.

Felicity rolled her eyes at her sister. Although she loved a challenge, she appreciated an easy target just the same... "Ai! Let us go to the edge of our boundary of the forest to the elven land Lothlorien!" Felicity suggested excitedly, for the only thing that tickled Felicity's fancy more than mischief itself was mischief, which involved the opposite gender. 

Looking up and over to Felicity, Kimber's eyes grew in disbelief. "Are you mad! Do you not recall what happened the last time?"

"It was not that bad!" Felicity replied nonchalantly as she thought upon the said events.

"_Not that bad?_" Kimber shook her head in disbelief. "We were given the strictest of orders not to never, ever go near the edge of our boundary nor to ever interfere with elfin border patrols again!" Kimber paused, "Or did that slip your mind as well?" 

For it seemed as though whenever Felicity had one of her 'ideas' she was innocently dragged into the misfortunate outcome of the situation. No matter what Kimber's involvement or lack thereof in whatever situation was at hand she always found herself right there in thick of it all with her sister. However, after their last "episode" involving the elves, Kimber vowed to never again partake in such events. 

Felicity floated down from the branch she had been resting on and stomped over to where Kimber now sat. "You are so simple and dull at times, do you know that!" Felicity snapped, "It is a wonder that I hang around you!"

Kimber calmly smiled back at Felicity and batted her eyelashes. "You '_hang around me_' because I am the only one who will tolerate your foolish behavior."

"My behavior is anything but foolish!" Felicity shot back in defense, "Can you honestly say that you have not enjoyed anything that I have conjured up?"

Kimber thought of her sister's words. She had to agree with her, even if she did not want to admit to it. Felicity saw by the look on her sister's face that she had once again won the battle of wits! She crouched down and was now at eye level with Kimber. Innocently, she looked at her sister, "If I promise you that I will not bring any catastrophe's upon us, will you come with me to the borders?" Felicity pleaded.

"I don't know" Kimber whined, looking down at her lap as she took her sister's promise into consideration. "Why do you wish to go to the borders so badly?" she questioned. 

"Why?" Felicity thought for a moment and shrugged, "I guess that it is just that I need a change of scenery."

Kimber began to get that '_bad_' feeling deep within her. A moment or so passed before she finally agreed to join her sister on her journey to the outer regions of their forest. Felicity smiled gratefully at her sister. "Thank you!" she said as she stood up and began to head towards the narrow path that they would be taking.

"Besides, I was thinking that it would be considerate of us to apologize to Haldir." Felicity grinned.

Kimber, not noticing the change to her sister's now sinister expression, followed Felicity down the path. Taking Felicity words in, she began to wonder if Haldir would, in fact, ever forgive them for all the trouble they had caused. 

********* 

The fellowship walked briskly through the forest hoping to have gained much ground before nightfall. The woodland seemed to twist and bow with each turn taken, as if the trees would not allow them to pass freely. They had seemed to be milling for an hour or so when Borimor stopped suddenly. "Now wait! I know that I have seen that bilberry bush not but a few moments ago!" he huffed. 

Legolas had feared this hour. His senses had indicated to him that the forest was intruding on their passage. He had hoped otherwise and could only offer them this, "I know what you speak of is true; for it seems that we are unable to leave this forest. Hopefully by morning all should be well and our passage will be permitted." He tried to reassure them.

"Might as well set up camp then." Aragorn suggested with a heavy sigh.

"Splendid idea!" retorted Pippin.

"Best one I have heard in hours!" agreed Samwise Gamgee.

"Best be getting on making the fire then! I am starving!" Merry added rubbing his round tummy. "I must say that lembas bread is nothing to fill up on! Why four or five slices…" he began.

"Four or five slices?" Legolas interrupted, "Why one bite should be enough to hold you for the whole day!" he said in disbelief.

"Bite of what?" laughed Sam. Frodo, Merry and Pippin laughed along in agreement.

"Never be able to satisfy a hobbit with a crust of bread!" offered Gimli, "That would be like trying to satisfy a dwarf with a drop of ale!" he laughed.

"Speaking of which, do we have any at hand, Gimli?" Frodo's eyes widened.

"Perhaps I have a flask or two," Gimli smiled as the hobbits all gathered around him. 

*********

The sun rose high in the deep blue sky, indicating to Felicity and Kimber that the noon hour of the day was upon them. They had been walking nearly a day and half and were now near their boundaries of the forest. 

Felicity stopped and slowly looked around. She could not fully understand why the journey had taken so long. 

"What do you see?" Kimber spoke in a hushed tone. When her sister did not reply, she turned to find that she was now standing alone. 

"Where did she go?" she mumbled to herself as she looked about for a trace of her sister. She began wandering about until she reached the edge of a small clearing.

"Felicity?" she whispered, but there was no answer. 'Just great!' she thought to herself when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. A strong, yet delicate hand covered her mouth to prohibit her from screaming. 

"_Mani__ naa lle umien_?" spoke a stern yet gentle voice.

Kimber began to squirm trying to break free, but the stranger's hold was too strong. 

"_Tampa_!" The voice commanded. Kimber stood motionless in the stranger's tight grip. They stood there in silence for awhile when Kimber felt the hand placed upon her mouth slowly move away and she was then turned around to face her assailant and recognizing him immediately.

"Haldir!" she exclaimed; startled but comforted by his presence. 

"Why have you come here?" He inquired, "I thought after our last encounter it was made perfectly clear that you were no longer permitted to come to the boundaries." he finished; staring firmly down upon her.

Kimber felt her face redden, "Haldir, we have not come to trouble you!" She replied reassuringly.

He held his stare and contemplated her words. Kimber could feel a small chill run down her spine as his gaze penetrated her.

" '_We'_ you say? Your sister is here as well then?" he questioned once more, looking around. 

"Why yes. Have you not seen her?" Kimber had suspected that he had been watching both of them. 

"No, I have not, nor do I want too!" he grumbled annoyed with the fact that Felicity was somewhere about. 

Kimber bowed her head in shame, "For what is worth, _I _am full of regret for the troubles we caused to you and your brothers." 

Haldir sighed. Though he wanted to stay angry, he could not bare to see sorrow come upon the beautiful visage standing before him.

He lifted her chin looked into her eyes, "I forgive thee, _liri__ maer_ "

Kimber's face brightened at his acceptance and reddened with shyness as she then noticed the way he was gazing upon her with lustful eyes.

"My, my Haldir! Judging by the way you have fixed your eye upon _my_ sister, I might almost believe that you, the mighty warrior, might be _wooed _by _her_!" came Felicity's voice from high above in the tree.

Haldir stepped back away from Kimber and looked up to where the voice was coming from. "Ah, my fair Felicity! How I have missed you so!" he replied sarcastically.

Felicity shot him a look of surprise. "Come now! There is no need for bitterness... for I too remember a time, not so long ago, when you would fix your eye upon _me_ that way!" Felicity taunted as she proceed to glide down to where they stood. 

Haldir cleared his throat and tried to hide the slight look of guilt that he wore upon his face.

Felicity, now standing between the two, reached up and lightly stroked the side of his cheek "It is okay, I understand that you cannot help yourself, _Melamin_," she whispered. 

Kimber stood abroad unable to speak as she watched Haldir's eyes close at the touch of her sister's caress.

She withdrew her hand and grinned. It was then that he realized his vulnerability and cursed himself for allowing her to intimidate him.

Sensing Haldir's distress, Kimber thought it wise to change the subject. "Felicity, where did you disappear to before?"

Felicity turned to her, "Oh, I thought I heard something, so I went to investigate." 

"Oh really? And what was it that you heard then?" Kimber hoped to catch her in a lie. She folded her arms about her chest and tapped her foot delicately upon the greenery beneath her.

Felicity looked to her sister with innocent eyes "Oh, nothing." she replied.

Kimber glanced around, for she would have to wait and see. 

"You almost had me, however I will not allow you to pass through these borders," Haldir stated flatly, glancing back and forth between the two. 

"Right then! We shall be on our way. " Kim agreed as she took Felicity by the arm and proceeded to lead her back in the direction from whence they came. 

"Haldir, why do you speak with such haste? For you do not know whether or not we come with good intention and you do not know if we even wish to pass through _these_ borders." Felicity replied pulling away from her sister and stepping before him. He was nearly a foot taller, but no one would intimidate her! 

His deep blue eyes pierced hers; "I said that you are not permitted to pass through these borders." he spoke in a commanding tone. She inched towards him and ran her fingers through his long blond hair, which was pulled back neatly. She could feel his expression soften as she brushed a lock of stray hair from his face across the tip of his ear. 

"Haldir?!" a voice rang through the wood. 

"I am here, Rumil!" he called to his brother, relieved as Felicity withdrew from him as he could now feel heat radiating to his groin. 

"Did you not hear me?" Haldir questioned her grabbing her firmly by the arm. 

"Why do you harbor such animosity? Did we not apologize for our actions?" Felicity offered.

"Our actions?" Kimber proclaimed in disbelief. 

"Well, Kimber has offered an apology on many occasion but as of yet I have nigh heard your lips utter such words," he stated as a matter-of-factly still holding her arm rather tightly. 

"What words would you have me utter?" she thought for a moment "Lle Mae?" she whispered with a smirk. His face reddened as she turned and hurried past the elven border to greet Rumil. Kimber, against her better judgment, followed close behind. 

"My dearest Rumil," she announced their arrival. 

"Hello Felicity... Kimber?" he replied, glancing cautiously at his brother.

"They were just leaving." Haldir reassured his brother.

"Ah, well then by your leave my ladies," Rumil conceded, bowing to them. 

Felicity rolled her eyes and whispered to her sister, "Can you believe this?"

"Felicity! What do you expect from them!" Kimber was now glaring at her sister, "Lest we forget the events of few years past?" she continued.

Forget? The likely-hood of anyone forgetting they're last visit to the elven forest was nearly impossible...

The mention of such incident brought a scowl to the March Warden' face.

"You must leave at once!" Haldir commanded, "Nothing good can come from your presence here."

"Nothing good?" Felicity stared at him is disbelief, "What do you say?"

"I say you cannot be here," he replied coldly. "Now go!" his eyes were uncaring. 

"How dare you," she stepped up to him, and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye.  He offered her a queer look at her brazenness, as did his brothers in disbelief.

"In all of my years upon middle earth I have given my heart to no other _fairy_ yet I gave it to you, an elf! Haldir, aye 1714 days have past since our last meeting and the desire for you has not left me! I have breathed you every moment of every day!" her onyx eyes flashed. He stood motionless without expression.

"Can you not hear what I am saying to you, Warden? I am not asking you to forsake your colony I am only asking you for grace to be upon me and upon my sister."

He stood silent, eyes dark and piercing through her now.

"Can you not utter that you care for me? At the very least do so and we will part well," she pleaded. Kimber could not believe her ears! Never before had she heard such desperation in her sister's voice.

He removed his eye from hers and looked toward Rumil who was motioning for him to say something, anything! Yet, he did not.

"Very well," she replied curtly, "Your silence speaks great volume; I take leave from this place Haldir and with it I take my heart also!" she turned and walked to where Rumil stood and kissed first his cheek than that of Orophin. "Adieu, I bid you farewell my dear friends, and you have my humblest apologies for the _witchcraft._" she spoke glaring at Haldir then heading most determined toward the entrance of Ediwione forest. 

"Why hast thou done such a thing?" Rumil questioned his brother. He walked over to where Kimber was standing and offered her a look of lament.

"Rumil, I would not expect _you_ to understand the duties bestowed upon _me_," he retorted as his eyes followed Felicity.

"Are you not worthy of love, my dear brother? Surely your duties are not more important than your soul!" He replied. 

"Have you not uttered your deepest thoughts for her into the darkness of the night? I have heard you with my own ears." Rumil insisted.

"And what of such love? Am I to believe all that she has said to me? For we have not been for 5 years," he stared once again into the vast darkness, "Surely she has shared herself with others, as did I." He spoke matter-of-factly.

Kimber could feel a fiery anger welling up inside of her at his last remark. She approached Haldir. "My sister does not whore herself around as you do, Haldir, she has spoken truth" she was standing but inches from him now and though he towered over her she did not back down. "You have pierced her deeper with your silence than with any arrow that lay sewn across your back and with that I hope you find comfort!" she seethed before turning on a sharp heel and running into the forest after her sister.

"Kimber?" Rumil called after her but to no avail for she was beyond distance from which he could be heard. 

He turned to curse his brother but refrained as he saw his eyes glassed over, stifling what would have been tears; surprised he had allowed himself such vulnerability.

Haldir did indeed harbor feelings for her but to what degree, at the forsaking of his post? Dark times were now upon them and his burden was heavy. 


	2. The Consequences Of Lust in Lorien

Chapter: 2 – The Consequences Of Love In Lorien 

Despite the sympathy Kimber harbored naturally for her sister, she could not help but to understand Haldir's intentions, though he certainly could have gone about things differently.

She looked at her sister whose glow was no longer about her and sighed. She wondered just how close she and the March Warden had become, for she had not seen her ever look so peeked.

She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly felt it best not to as some things were better left unsaid, instead she walked slowly next to her sister and pondered the circumstances surrounding their hasty dismissal as she knew them to be…

**_ (Flashback)_**

……………A_fter a long day of elder sessions Kimber had spent a quiet eve enjoying the tranquility of the waterfalls, sitting quietly by the waters edge trying to clear her thoughts. As a perfectionist she often became a bit overwhelmed when learning spells and remedies._

_ "You look peaked my dear sister, I do not know why you allow such anxieties to overtake you, for you know that you are perhaps more capable of creating a cure for sekor than those thrice your age!"_

_She just stared deep into the blue rushing waters. Sometimes she longed to simply jump into them and let them take her where they may._

_"You know what you need?" Felicity suggested, "You need to get some air!" she continued._

_"Felicity, we are outside, there is air all around us." Kimber sighed._

_"No, I mean a different kind of air." Felicity replied._

_Kimber looked over to Felicity. She sat atop a flat stone with her legs folded neatly in front of her and was staring straight ahead almost in a trance as she spoke. Kimber knew that no good was going to become of this._

_"No, actually I am feeling quite better now." Kimber reassured her, "I rather like the air here."_

_"Well, I don't. Lets' go for a walk!" Felicity stood up and extended a hand to Kimber who did not readily take it. She decided to go ahead and take her leave anyway, knowing full well that her sister would soon follow. _

_Kimber sat there for a moment thinking. It made no matter what she did her decision would not be good; for if she stayed, she would be lonely and if she went she would surely get into trouble! She decided on the latter, rose quickly and sprinted after her sister._

_"Your slipping you know! Only took you two minutes this time! Normally you would have pondered at least four minutes before joining me." Felicity smiled coyly, having gotten her way._

_"I didn't say I was coming with you, I was simply going for a stroll in this direction." she replied._

_"Very well then, glad to have you along for a short while." Felicity kept to her path straying neither to the right nor left._

_"Where are we, ah…uh, I mean, where are you going?" Kimber asked._

_"To Lothlorien."__ Felicity replied._

_"Lothlorien!"__ Kimber gasped stopping in her tracks for fairies were greatly discouraged form leaving their boundaries of the forest._

_She stood there watching for a moment hoping that Felicity would sense her absence and turn around but she did not._

_Kimber hurried to her sister's side. "What are you thinking? We have no business with the elves Felicity! Have you no idea what you are doing? I have gone along with all of your other schemes but I will be of no part of this!" She planted her feet firmly in place once more._

_Felicity turned to her sister, "I do not expect to encounter any elves Kimber. I am not going beyond the borders. I just want to go for a little walk. When we come to the edge of Ediwione; we will stop, okay?" she lied._

_Against her better judgment, she followed as Felicity led them through the forest. Kimber had never seen this edge of the wood and admired its beauty. The trees were of various hues of gray with beautiful blossoming branches. They stepped lightly over the twisting roots, which were strewn about delicately on the forest floor. On either side of them small brooks babbled of clear inviting waters. Kimber wondered how many times Felicity had traveled this route for she seemed to know it very well._

_'Well no harm in asking', she thought. "Felicity, it seems that you have traveled this way before?"_

_Felicity looked back and gave one of her sly grins. "No, never."_

_"Really??"__ Kimber asked in a mocking tone. _

_She made no reply as she continued onward briskly. Kimber followed along nervously for she contemplated turning around two leagues ago but did not as she did not know where they were and was afraid that she would become lost if she retreated alone. They spoke little words as they journeyed although Kimber did have opportunity to pick up a few berries along the way that were unknown to their part of the forest. She stopped abruptly when they neared the border._

_"Felicity, we dare not pass this way! " Kimber cautioned looking ahead._

_"Kimber you are overly cautious! No one is around! Besides look at your find! Can you image what lies just yards ahead? Think of all you could gather for your medicines!" she whispered. _

_Kimber thought for a moment._ _"No, I will not pass through the border, it is dangerous. " she stood firm._

"_Well I shall go alone then and gather them for you, my dear sweet sister! You stay here and keep watch, but do not wander for I know not what lurks about in this darkened area of the forest." Felicity taunted, for she knew with that the chances of Kimber staying behind were nigh._

_Felicity continued on over the border with her sister reluctantly following close behind. In the distance Kimber could see a figure approaching and hid behind a bush, "Felicity!" she whispered intently, not understanding why her sister had not joined her. She watched in disbelief as the figure came closer and approached Felicity. It was an elf of the __Woodland__!_

"_Well, my eye befalls upon the fair Felicity!" he greeted her, brushing a lock of hair from his brow. He reached for her hand and bowed low as Felicity acknowledged him._

_"I thought you said that you have never been to this part of the wood before! " Kimber whispered from behind the bush._

_"And whom may ask is this breath-taking beauty?" the elf now cast his eyes upon Kimber._

_"Orophin, this is my fair sister Kimber." Felicity announced grabbing Kimber by the arm and helping her to her feet. Kimber stood motionless as the tall elf approached her. His looks were flawless, with hair that was so blond it appeared white and eyes as the blue as the sea. He slowly moved closer to her and encircled her, stopping behind her, he whispered, "Vanimle Sila Tiri" over her shoulder. His warm breath and words alone, made her blush, for she was not used to such things. _

_"I am Orophin, Liri Maer," he continued around her, stopping to take her hand softly into his and kissing it ever so gently. _

_"Did I hear you make mention of Felicity?!" Kimber's eyes went from that of Orophin to a second elf coming from the forest. He looked a might disheveled as his hair was quite out of place. He rubbed his hand along his muscular jaw line. _

_"That is not Felicity!" he smirked. _

_Kimber could tell in an instant that this elf whom she later found out went by the name of Rumil shared many a personality trait with her sister, his eyes were blue and wild with the notion of seeking adventure._

_"Rumil!"__ Felicity ran to where he stood and embraced him as he spun her around. _

_"It has been too long since we have seen you in this neck of the woods-ere three weeks?!" he laughed, "The borders have been without event since your last visit." _

_Kimber could not believe her ears! And here she had though Felicity's absences were due to obligations in their part of the wood and she readied herself to walk over to where they were until a silence fell upon them._

_"Rumil?!__ Orophin?!" Kimber could heard yet another voice coming from the distance and watched as Rumil and Orophin quickly hurried toward the voice seeming to head whom ever it was off before the reached them, "By what means to do you leave the talan?!" the voice commanded, Kimber, frightened by the third voice, ran behind the bush and hid once more._

_She listened as Rumil explained that he had heard a noise and went to investigate. She wondered if her sister was safe, for she had been so startled that she took no notice of her as she ran to seek refuge._

_"Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle!" the voice continued, scolding the others for leaving their post. Hearing footsteps fast approaching the area, she crouched down further and wished that they had never come to this part of the forest_. 

_"Ah, for I might have known your involvement in this!"__ Kimber peeked her head around the bush now to see her sister still standing where Rumil had left her, only now standing before her was a third elf. He was nearly a head taller than she was and looked down upon her with his deep blue eyes. His hair, that of long flowing locks carefully braided, was pulled back neatly. He stood with arms folded, bow and quiver slung across his back. Kimber could see his once friendly and carefree brethren now standing with faces stern and without emotion ere seven paces behind him._

_Kimber watched as his _expression softened "Nae Saion Luume," he whispered to Felicity, cupping her face and kissing her lips. Kimber's mouth fell open at the sight of this. _

_"I know." Felicity replied and taking him by the hand she led him over to the bush behind which Kimber was hiding, "I wish for you to meet someone." she extended her hand to her sister who stood in awe of the elf towering over her._

_"Kimber my friend of the border, Haldir."__ Felicity smiled and extended the hand of her sister to him as he brought it gently to his lips and kissed it softly, "Sea samin." he spoke "And that is, March Warden of the Border," he corrected Felicity; Kimber raised a brow at his arrogance._

_"Please join us, for we were about to eat." Rumil spoke now, taking Kimber by the hand and leading her into the woods._

_"__Tampa__!" Haldir commanded, "Have you forgotten your post Rumil?" he turned to Felicity "Amin Hiretha, for we cannot be disturbed tonight." his eyes cast upon hers._ _She looked over to Rumil as disappointment came over his face._

_"Haldir, my fair sister has been under great duress. We have traveled much of the day to come abroad, have you not a moment to spare for us?" Felicity purred._

_" I__ promise we will be of no great burden. We wish only to spend a few moments resting that we may return back to Ediwione feeling refreshed with little cares." she pleaded._

_"Haldir, even you can not refuse such a request!" Orophin gazed upon Kimber and smiled._

_"It has been nearly three weeks since our last visit. Surely you can spare a few moments," Rumil pined for excitement and this presented itself as his only chance._

_"A few moments!"__ He gave Felicity a stern look and with that they all headed into the forest._

_They walked only a few yards before coming to an area where a blanket had been spread about beneath a canopy of willow, which hung with splendor overhead._

_"Seems as though you were expecting company ", Felicity commented. Haldir shook his head and offered her a seat._

_Kimber sat down gingerly on the edge of the vast blanket as Rumil and Orophin came over and plopped down on either side of her. They kept their distance from Felicity; they're reasoning two-fold. For one Haldir made it clear that such a thing would not be tolerated and that Felicity was well known for tampering with food and with drink._

_"What is this?" Kimber raised a brow at the small wafer Rumil handed her._

_"Tis lembas bread, a tasty morsel indeed! Just one bite is enough to satisfy a man for a whole day," he announced._

_"And for thee we also have berries and fruit as well," Orophin handed her a basket rimmed with fresh grapes and strawberries. _

_"And to quench your thirst only the waters from the purest stream abroad, "Rumil smiled raising a chalice._

_"By your leave, I shall return in a moment I need only to check the post before eating," Haldir rose and took leave._

_"I am glad you have returned," Rumil smiled at Felicity, "He has been intolerable, for he is consumed with much responsibility." he sighed._

_"Is he?" Orophin chided, "Thought I do not doubt that, sometimes I wonder if he does not simply take pleasure in dominating others!"_

_"Ah, then it seems as though our arrival was timely," Felicity raised her hands and waved them over the goblets rimmed with the elven water… "Altyhe beneia ansie oj" she whispered, the area around them darkened, the eyes of the elves widened as the liquid in their goblets frothed. _

_"Now, a tasty syrup indeed! Just one sip is enough to alleviate any ails for the whole day!" she smiled._

_"Go ahead it is safe." she handed Orophin his glass. Rumil picked his up readily and sipped._

_"I taste no difference in this drink." Orophin replied._

_"As there should be no difference in taste...but wait!" she said with anticipation._

_"Ooo!"__ Rumil chuckled, "That feels nice! I am all tingly and relaxed and yet all of my senses are heightened." he sighed._

_Orophin drew closer to Kimber for he too was beginning to feel the effects of the drink; he placed a hand on her knee and gazed into her eyes._

_"Do you not wish to drink?" He lifted his glass to her lips however she was reluctant to drink_

_"I do not know," she shook her head. Felicity huffed, "Kimber, drink!" she demanded and with that she took a sip from the glass of Orophin. Not a moment passed before she too was feeling as though she had not a care in the world. _

_Haldir returned to find the four of them laughing heartily._

_"Come hither my dear Beleger," Felicity patted the blanket motioning for him to come and sit beside her. She handed him a goblet and watched as he sipped from the glass. Slowly his brow softened and a smile came upon his face he watched as she too sipped from her glass, though in hers only the purest of elven stream still remained. _

_Felicity lay with her back rested against one of the trees that balanced the canopy high above the four. Overcome by salacity, Haldir leaned and kissed her cinnamon colored lips. He could still taste the hint of berry juice as he probed her mouth eagerly with his tongue. She was overcome for a moment and closed her eyes; for certainly Haldir had kissed her before. Only his kisses were blithe and innocent, never like that of which seemingly overcame this moment. She could feel her own passion growing as he sucked her lips harder and harder with each second that passed. His sudden cessation caused her to open her eyes, for now he was standing above her with his hand outstretched, "Khila amin," he whispered._

_Felicity rose and although her first instinct was to go with him, she first turned an eye to be sure her sister was all right. Much to no surprise, Kimber, Orophin and Rumil were consumed by the drink and laughter was about for the moment. She feared that the spell cast upon the brew was too strong, but the thought left her at the soft sound of Haldir's voice._

_ "Tul," he offered his hand once more, "Khila amin," he whispered in a commanding tone; she obeyed. He led her from beneath the canopy and deeper into the wood which seem to come alive which each step they took into the forest._

_Kimber slowly felt herself becoming light-headed as she sat in between the two now laughing brothers. _

_She was desperately trying to keep her wits about her when she suddenly realized that Orophin's hand still remained on her knee and was slowly making its way up her thigh. She had little experience in such areas and in keeping her boundaries; she reached down and calmly removed the wandering hand before it reached its intended destination. She looked over at Orophin, who now had a look of disappointment about his face. _

_"Now, now!" she smiled at him coyly shaking her index finger at him in a disciplinary manner, "No touchy!" _

_Orophin stared at her for a moment then looked over at his snickering brother "Did she just say 'No touchy'?" he asked, trying to contain his laughter but to no avail._

_"Why yes, my brother!__ I do believe that is what she said!" Rumil grinned. _

_ At that moment, Kimber felt as though ground below her was moving and her head was spinning. She closed her eyes in hopes that the feeling would pass, but it only made it worse. She brought her hand to her forehead and slowly opened her eyes to see a now passed out Orophin laying a few feet away. She tried to collect her thoughts and turned to scold her sister and her antics when she suddenly realized that Felicity and Haldir were no longer in their company! Her head began to throb, "Ohhhh!" she moaned as she brought her other hand to her head. _

_"Are you alright?" Turning her head in the direction of the voice, she saw that Rumil was now at her side. His eyes were filled with lust and his ear tips blazed a mulberry pink  as he stared intently at her. She smiled slightly as her heart pulsed with anxiety. _

_Quickly, she turned away and regretted the hasty movement as her head continued to ache. Chills began to run through her body as she could feel his fixed gaze still upon her. 'What should I do?' she thought to herself, very confused about the new position she was in, for it seemed only moments ago she had to deal with the likely advances of Orophin and now this. She turned to look at him once more and upon doing so, found herself nose to nose with him. She gasped at his closeness, for he had taken her by surprise with the quickness of his movement._

_He raised his eyebrow in suggestive manner. Kimber opened her mouth to speak but no words were uttered as Rumil took the opportunity to place his mouth upon hers! His kiss was powerful and Kimber felt herself give in to its persuasion as he leaned her down to the ground. Leaving her lips, he proceeded to kiss the nape of her neck tenderly sending a tickling sensation through every orifice of her body. _

_She felt the smoothness of his chin against her delicate skin as her body began to respond to him in ways she had not felt before. He returned to her mouth once more and began to run his tongue over her lips almost as if they were asking for entrance. He quickly moved over her now firmly planting his muscular body between her legs. She felt his hands inching ever so slowly underneath her blouse. She moaned into his mouth as he fondled her; overcome with excitement he began grind his erectness against her. _

_A voice inside her began to scream, 'What are you doing!!! Stop!'_

_'Why should she stop? Does it not feel good?' a second voice coaxed._

_'Kimber!__ You must stop this now before it's too late!' commanded the first voice._

_'She doesn't want to stop! Leave her alone at let her do as she pleases!' came the second voice again._

_'She does not love him! It is not right!' the first voice argued._

_Kimber's head began to throb harder as her conscious wrestled with itself._

_"STOP!" she yelled to the voices out loud. _

_Rumil immediately withdrew himself and looked down to her. "What is the matter?" he questioned her, ear tips now pale. _

_Feeling slightly awkward about the outburst, she looked warily back at him, "I cannot do this, I am sorry"_

_"Do I not please you Kimber?" Rumil frowned. _

_"Oh please do not think that Rumil! It is not that at all!" she sighed._

_"I do not understand, I thought that…" he began._

_"It is not you Rumil!" she interrupted and sighed again, "Oh this is so hard to explain!" she was now frustrated with herself. How could she explain such things without bringing further embarrassment upon herself or to him?_

_"Please I must know what I have done?" he looked at her intently._

_"It's just that… I have…" she began stutter._

_"Are you spoken for?" He looked at her sadly._

_"No, though I wish!" she exclaimed and took his hand into hers, "It is just that I vowed that I would not be with someone unless I truly loved them with all of my heart and they the same for __me__.__" she smiled warmly at him, hoping he would understand._

_"Oh! Well then, I guess I should apologize for acting the way I did. I was not thinking clearly and should have respected you in a better manner," he bowed his head._

_"Do not blame yourself! I was also at fault!" she said in a reprimanding tone, "And I have feeling that we had a little help in getting to that point!" she looked upon the goblets now bearing less than half of their original contents._

_"Do you mean Felicity?" he grinned impishly._

_"Yes" Kimber replied matter-of-factly. They sat silent for a moment when Rumil stood up and held out his hand to Kimber "Friends then?"   
  
Kimber took his hand in return, "Friends!" she smiled in agreement as he helped her to her feet._

_They looked at each other and then down upon the still unconscious brother, Orophin._

_"I think we should wake him." Kimber suggested. _

_"Yes, for if Haldir finds him in this state he will surely have his head!" Rumil laughed._

_As they walked, Rumil grabbed Kimber's hand and swung her around to face him, "Wait, before we do, I need to ask you something first."_

_Kimber, though shocked, shook her head, "Then ask."_

_"I was just thinking of what you said before and I would like to know, though I have probably already ruined my chances...," he mumbled._

_"Yes?" Kimber looked at him. _

_"Well, if maybe perhaps I could have the chance to be that 'someone' that you are waiting for?" he blushed slightly._

_Kimber was at a loss of words. She knew she had to answer, for it would be cruel not too!_

_"First Rumil, you have not ruined anything. How many times must I say that we are both to blame" she paused, "Now as far as your chances, though I do not know what our future holds, I must say that with all that has happened between us and not forgetting your understanding ways, the odds are certainly in your favor!" she winked._

_"I am glad to hear this!" he smiled back as he held her small hand in his. _

_Off in the distance a great ruckus could be heard._

_"Now, let's wake up that brother of yours!" Kimber stated hurriedly, "for it sounds as though someone approaches and if it be Haldir he will certainly be vexed."_

_ As they walked, Felicity could hear a faint song in the distance. No sound resembled that of the song of the wood elves it was so beautiful and sweet upon the ear. Her senses came alive as she glanced around at the magnificent trees each a delicate beauty of greenery about them branches hung low and swayed, lanterns glistened about them as they stepped lightly through the root-laden paths. She had never been this way before and wondered where he was taking her as they continued on. They walked only for a few moments longer before coming upon a boundless oak tree; she paused and watched as he climbed a ladder to a platform, which she knew to be a flet. She followed him hesitantly. The first level they had reached was plain and she wondered what purpose it served and was about to ask when she saw him walk over to what seemed to be a large tree branch and pull down another ladder leading to another level of the tree. He motioned for her to ascend first and though she was a little nervous with anticipation, she did. The ladder led to a spacious bedchamber, which, despite the lanterned trees was encompassed by darkness. _

_Felicity paused at the entryway "Uuma dela," he spoke softly as he began to light a circumference of candles that created a dim luminescence about the room. Taking her hand once more, he led her over to a silk woven canopy that hung lazily between two boughs of the immense oak tree and motioned for her to sit on the tarpaulin as he stood before her. _

_She stared in disbelief as he slowly began to slip his tunic over his head revealing his smooth strong chest. She marveled at his muscular form, which glistened in the candlelight as he knelt between her legs that dangled freely over the edge of the hammock. They were face to face now as he brought his hands to her face and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She sighed as his tongue penetrated each crevice of her mouth, for it was now Felicity who felt as though she were intoxicated as she had only dreamed of this moment days, if not hours before!_

_Closing her eyes once again, she wondered perhaps if she were dreaming; though the touch of his masculine hands about her shoulders were quite real and she was so engulfed by the flicker of his tongue now on her neck that she paid no notice as he gently slipped her blouse from her shoulder revealing her ample breasts. Though terribly nervous from inexperience, her body ached for him as he brought his wet lips down upon her firm nipples, and teased her by threading his teeth lightly upon them making her feel as though she would burst. He brought his face back up to meet hers once again._

_"What do you do to me?" she whispered, " I have never experienced such a thing before," she gasped._

_"Dina," he hushed her lips with his finger and guided her down onto the hammock. He kissed her lips once again as he parted her thighs with his strong hands. She breathed quickly now as he caressed her most intimate area with his masterly fingers and moaned as his long digits penetrated that which had never before been explored by anyone. He kissed her and gazed upon her now as the light from the candles illuminated her face._

_"This was just what he needed", he thought to himself, it had been weeks since his last conquest and all be it wasn't her, he thought about her during the tryst. He wondered if they would ever come to this place, though he knew he should not be here with her but at the talans. Yet somehow, something had taken hold of him tonight and here they were. She was indeed beautiful; though he wondered if she were to be just another acquisition, a female trophy as it were. She interrupted his thoughts as she reached up and touched his face, then brushed a lock of hair behind his ear; ah the tip of his ear! He sighed as his elfhood responded and she flinched, as his generously large endowment was now firm between her thighs, just waiting to be released from the thin fabric of his leggings._

_"Haldir!!!"__ A voice rang out coupled with a loud crashing that resembled that of a mild earthquake. He sprang up at the panic stricken resound of Rumil's voice. Leaping to his feet, he pulled on his tunic, grabbed his bow and glanced only for a moment at Felicity before gliding down the ladders. He quickly realized that the forest was under siege. For evil had passed through the borders and did so in the form of a wood troll. _   
  
_To Haldir's alarm much damage had come about the forest and upon his dissension, he saw Rumil standing before the large oaf; his arrows were nearly spent and he was drawing another arrow as Orophin climbed an oak tree adjacent to the great beast._

_"What has happened?" Haldir clamored, now joining his brethren. He bent his bow and released striking the troll in the abdomen causing it to wretch for only a moment before continuing on it's destructive path._

_"I do not fully know," Rumil replied as he struggled to gain his footing in front of the monstrosity. _

_"We were with Kimber near the talan when we heard the debauchery!" Orophin called after them as he leaped from the tree onto the creature momentarily paralyzing him._

_Kimber raced through the forest; instinctively she called after her sister. _

_"Kimber?"__ Felicity replied as she climbed down the ladder with great haste and ran in the direction of her sister's voice._

_They came upon the disastrous situation at the same moment. The two stood motionless at the scene. The odor about the acreage was foul like that of decaying flesh and they watched in horror as the troll, thrice the size of the guardsmen, pummeled the trees and lanterns and anything else that crossed its path. It had a swamp green hue about it and appeared lumpish and oily. The troll turned to face them only for a moment as it spun around trying to shake Orophin's grip from a noose that he managed to fasten around the beast's neck. Its face was twisted and distorted with bulging black eyes and swollen cracked lips behind which lay rows of feculent teeth. Soon the creature flung Orophin without effort to the ground. Rumil ran toward his brother who now lay motionless amid the rubble, but was intercepted by the glutton, whom with a might blow of his club sent him reeling into a cracked elm stump. _

_Kimber and Felicity hurried to Orophin. He was still breathing though he was badly injured as upon his landing a shard of glass from a broken lantern had pierced his side. _

_"Felicity!__ Run and get the aloes!" Kimber ordered as she began to apply pressure to his wound. Felicity sprinted swiftly to the talan and retrieved the herbs with little time lost. Upon her return, she looked on with abhorrence as the beast now approached Haldir. Drawing his arrow, he began to step backwards to allow himself aiming distance, when he stumbled over a fallen bough and found himself lying at the troll's feet. The monster lifted his mighty club above it's head and was about to thrash Haldir when suddenly an arrow pierced its neck making the troll fall but inches away from where he lay. Haldir quickly sprang to his feet only to see Rumil standing ten paces before him, for he had slain the great beast. _

_"Rumil," he gasped for breath, "Go and tend to Orophin for his injuries are great" he motioned to him who Felicity was now cradling as Kimber applied salve to the wound. Though it had already begun to heal Orophin still drifted in and out of consciousness. Rumil walked over to where they were, head bowed in grief._

_"Do not be troubled," Kimber spoke reassuringly, "Orophin only rests now. For though scarred, he will be well by morning."_

_"What has become of our abode?" a somber look came over Haldir._

_"I am sorry," Rumil shook his head in shame_

_"How did such disaster come about during the watch of our most decorated guardsman?" Haldir stared into the vast disarray he was overcome by feelings of guilt. _

_"Do not be consumed by your anguish, for fault does not lie solely with you." Rumil reassured him._

_"What do you mean by that?" he replied._

_"For lembas and water are of good nourishment when pure but with enchantment upon them they have proven to be our undoing this eve." Rumil sighed as he bowed his head once more. _

_"Enchantment?__ A _spell_?!" he bellowed walking over to where Kimber and Felicity were still standing. He grabbed Felicity firmly by the forearms and shook her violently, Kimber came at him from the side but her efforts were thwarted as he pushed her to the ground. Felicity winced with pain as his grip on her arm was cutting off her circulation._

 _"Your witchcraft has brought great abolition to our home!" His eyes cut through her. "What have to say for yourself, Wethrinaer?!" though she was highly insulted by his remark, she was also too frightened by his darkened glare to respond to him._

_"Haldir?!" he released Felicity suddenly at the calling of Allistat, guardsman of the Royal fortress, "What has happened in this neck of the wood?" he questioned. _

_" I__ do not know, my Lord. We were distracted but for a moment," he replied now casting an eye upon Felicity and Kimber who now sought refuge near a huge elm tree._

_"Such events do not happen in a moments time." Allistat replied curtly, "Your frivolity has brought turmoil to our wood. Your actions or lack thereof are without excuse!" he chided, "You must follow me, Haldir, for Celebron requests your presence in his court at once." he ordered before turning sharply on his heal and heading deep into the wood. Haldir followed obediently._

_ Rumil walked over to where Orophin lay and slung his brother's limp body over his shoulder; he only looked back for a moment before following the footsteps of Allistat and his brother. _

_"Come, Felicity." Kimber whispered standing to her feet. She placed a hand upon her sister's shoulder, "Let us take our leave," she continued leading the two of them back to the Ediwione border. _   
  
  



	3. Bragging Rights For Merry & Pippin

**Chapter: 3 –Bragging Rights For Merry & Pippin                     **  
  
Night fell and Legolas took his post as first watchman of the evening. He slung his bow across his back and tended the fire, which they had made only an hour before. He searched his mind for any regard of the supposed inhabitants of this forest. He knew little of such creatures as interaction between the elves and fairies were somewhat nonexistent despite myths created by mortals, for they had a tendency of grouping all things of immortal decent into one classification. 

He was most confident in his inference that they were in a territory controlled by fairies. As soon as they had set foot in the forest he knew that they were being watched. Even now he could sense many eyes upon them although none could be seen. His mind wandered for a moment as he entertained the thought of what it might be like to actually see one? In hearing some of the tales, he knew that they were most exquisite; surely being in the presence of such a creature would be exhilarating! 'Ah…the female fairy!' he thought to himself, 'Known to be the most beautiful and fairest in all the land!' He tried to envision a woman whose beauty could surpass that of an elleth - Was it even possible? 

He dismissed the thought almost as quickly as it had entered his mind, for now was not the time to be thinking of such things! He was involved in one of the most important quests of Middle-earth and life, as they knew it was dependent upon the fellowship and the destruction of the ring of power.    
  
*********

The journey back to their home was unusually slow and quiet. The two fairies trudged along for most of the afternoon, with few words exchanged as reflections of the proceeding morning events consumed them. Kimber looked up to see that the sun was now beginning its decent and nightfall was swiftly upon them. 

"Felicity, I think that we should find a place to camp for the night." Kimber called to her sister who was walking ahead of her. "It has been long and grueling day for the both of us and a little rest may do us some good." 

Felicity sighed. She too was weary both physically and emotionally.

Kimber glanced around and spotted a large willow not too far off in the distance. "We shall take our rest there," she said motioning ahead. 

The two climbed the tree with little effort and perched themselves on a couple of sturdy branches near the top.

Felicity leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes as she tried to clear her mind. She glanced over to where her Kimber was now sleeping soundly, "Must be nice." she mumbled to herself with envy. 

After a few moments of tossing and turning, she decided to just give up on the whole 'resting' thing and opted for a quick dip in the hot spring that she remembered passing in their travels. She quietly glided down to the ground and stood for a moment trying to remember which direction the springs were in. She was not entirely sure but she figured what harm could come of her wandering about. With that, she trotted along one of the many pathways that lay before her when she noticed a flickering light in the distance. 

Curiosity got the better of her and she silently headed in the direction where the light was coming from. Drawing closer, she began to hear faint male voices. 'That's odd!' She thought to herself, most do not venture into the Edowine Forest." 

For the first time in many years she uttered the words, "koi, nee ha," and in an instant, she had become no bigger than a dragonfly, complete with wings. Pleased with herself for remembering those enchanted words, she fluttered in the direction of the voices. 

Felicity blinked a few times to make sure that her eyes were not deceiving her! Alas, they were not! She marveled at the group of eight gathered around a small campfire! This was indeed an eccentric group as it consisted of two mortals, one elf, one dwarf and four halflings. Never before had she seen such creatures and she was particularly amused with the smallish ones.

One in particular caught her eye with the hair that fell in chestnut colored loose curls. He possessed the brightest bluest eyes that she had ever seen. She sat there for a while, almost hypnotized, when she finally decided to go fetch her sister and flew off with lightning speed!

"Kimber wake up! You must wake up!" Felicity exclaimed as she shook her sister, nearly knocking her off the branch.

"I take it that you cannot sleep?" Kimber yawned as Felicity nudged her again.

"No, now come quickly! You must see what I have found!" she spoke hastily as her ebony eyes widened.

Kimber, though a little put out, sat up and stretched. She gazed sleepily at Felicity, "What could you have possibly found at _this_ hour?"

"Just come on!" Felicity was now pulling her by the arm.

Kimber obliged, knowing that if she did not go Felicity would soon give up and go on her own and there was no telling what would become of things!

"Oh, you cannot go like that" Felicity insisted, "Koi nee ha" she exclaimed, becoming small once more. 

Kimber was a little shocked with her sister's transformation, since Felicity rarely ever hid herself in such a manner (having said on many occasion that she was much too stealthily to have to resort to such antics). Kimber realizing that something was about, followed suit and flew off after her sister into the darkness. 

*********

"Aren't they splendid?" Felicity exclaimed as she peered through mulberry branches. 

Kimber was speechless; she could not believe her eyes! She watched as two of the hobbits clapped their hands together and hummed a rather quaint little tune that she had never heard. They observed the group for a while and soon the travelers slowly began to settle in for the night. It was then that Kimber suddenly became intrigued with the elfin male that was traveling with the group. 

He was quite handsome with long flowing locks of blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that seemed as though they could see the depths of a person's soul and know their utmost secrets. Kimber felt as though a thousand butterflies were suddenly let loose in her stomach-never before had she been overcome by such an emotion; she felt her cheeks become slightly flush. 

Felicity, noticing the pink hue that was slowly appearing on her sister's face turned to see what caused this reaction. She followed the path of her sister's eyes. 

"Ah-ha!" she giggled quietly, "I see something has caught your attention!" 

"Huh?" Kimber mumbled as she snapped out of her trance, "What do you mean by that?" 

"What do I mean? Certainly, you are not saying that I am blind!" Felicity laughed, "I saw you gaping at the elf!"

"I…you…uh" Kimber was at a loss for words.

Felicity snickered at her sister some more, "Huk aya,nin asala," she whispered and in an instant she stood a might 5 feet 2 inches tall. 

"It is nothing to be ashamed of!" she paused, letting out a sigh; Kimber really needed to break out of the shell she had managed encase herself in she thought briefly before focusing once again on the group. 

"Now what to do about this delicious gaggle of sleeping beauties?" she whispered as mischief danced in her eyes.

Everyone was now nestled on their sleeping mats and slumber was upon them with the exception of that rather keen elf! Felicity knew it would be near impossible to sneak up on _him for he was too alert and she knew he would sense her presence as soon as she set foot to the ground. 'Maybe this was too risky!' Felicity thought to herself for a few moments and just when she had finally convinced herself to "abort her mission", as it were, things took a turn for the better. She noticed the elf walk over and wake the blonde haired halfling._

'Ah the winds of change," she grinned impishly as she observed the elf lay down on his sleeping mat and the now semi-conscious halfling was now about to take his watch for the night as he lazily slouched against a nearby tree. 

"This is going to be too easy!" Felicity giggled under her breath. 

Hearing her sister's comment, Kimber shifted her eyes from the elf to the little man by the tree as he fought to stay awake. 'Well, this is just great!' she thought to herself, knowing that Felicity was surely not going to let this opportunity pass them by. 

Sure enough, she watched as Felicity crept up behind the watchman. 

"Pep nase lo", she whispered, waving her hands she released a sweet fragrance around the halfling's head forcing him to succumb to that which his body yearned for-a peaceful sleep. 

His torso slowly began to fall forward and Kimber gasped for fear of the worst. Surely if he fell face first the sound alone would wake someone! "Huk aya,nin asala," she whispered, changing her form mid-flight. Her feet touched the ground just in time as she rushed over and quickly grabbed the back of his collar and gently laid him back against the tree. 

'Whew', Kimber wiped away the sweat from her brow, "That was too close!" she murmured before noticing that Felicity was motioning for her to come out and explore. Hesitant at first, Kimber tiptoed out from behind the tree. Her heart began to thump loudly, so loud that she thought that it would wake up the entire forest! 

Seeing Kimber's nervousness, Felicity smiled trying to comfort her sister's uneasiness. Kimber took a deep breath and exhaled quietly as she began to tiptoe toward Felicity. 

Kimber quickly froze in her steps as though _she_ had been stricken with some sort of spell; her face losing all color forced a quizzical look to come upon Felicity.

"What?" she mouthed to Kimber, becoming worried.

She watched as Kimber's eyes slowly looked down at the elf and to her surprise his eyes were wide open! 

Cautiously she walked over and knelt down next him. 

'Huh?' Kimber looked at the still motionless elf then at Felicity in disbelief as she stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Figures, you would fancy the odd one who sleeps with his eyes open, _elves for make strange bedfellows you know_." she whispered before waving her hands once again releasing the sweet smelling aroma which engulfed the fellowship into the deepest of sleeps, "Well, what should we do first?"… 

Kimber just stood looking at her sister in disbelief. She was really serious about going through with this…were there no boundaries known to her?

"Felicity, we can not," Kimber insisted. 

"Oh come on now! How long has it been since we have had any fun? Having been denied by that oaf Haldir already… do not keep me from _this_!" Felicity whined.

"Felicity! It is just wrong and it goes against everything we have been told!" Kimber whispered in a hurried tone.

"They will be gone tomorrow; we must play tonight! For visitors in this wood are few and far between and at hand we have a dwarf, four little men, an elf, and two mortals! This opportunity I can assure you will never come again so we must seize this moment," she insisted.

"Nothing good can come of this." Kimber sighed as she saw the now determined look on her sister's face. 

Felicity ignored her, "Come on!" she whispered as she dragged her sister out of the camping area to a section of berry bushes. She began picking off the different types of berries, making sure to keep them separated by their different colors. Once complete she pulled a few of the larger leaves from the tree nearby and placed the color-coded berries each on their own leaf. Kimber stood there trying to figure what her sister planned on doing with the colorful assortment. Felicity then collected a large rock from the ground and began to quietly, but effectively mash the berries, one leaf after the other. Once complete she sat back on her feet admiring her work as she had now about three different colors of thick berry juice setting before her. 

"What are we going to do with this?" Kimber questioned pointing down to her sister's newest and yet strangest creation.

"Kimber, I am surprised!" Felicity shook her head at how clueless Kimber could be.

She picked up one of the leaves and handed it to Kimber, "Here. I feel like being a little creative at the moment!" and with that she stood up and headed back to the camp.

Kimber just shook her head, "You have once again surprised me, though I do have to say I still think you are rather _queer_ at times!"

"So…who's first?" Felicity said as she smiled mischievously, "Oh, I know! I think we shall begin with the elf boy" she taunted Kimber. Stealthy she knelt beside the wide-eyed wonder, "Only the finest allotment for our ocular friend," she snickered as she spread a heaping portion of berry juice on his cheeks and smeared spearmint leaf extract on his eyelids. "There!" she sat back rather impressed with herself. "I do say that certainly brings out the color in his eyes!"

"Felicity?!" Kimber gasped in horror at the spectacle she was making of the group…rogue here, lipstick there.

"Come on," she insisted.

"I will have no part in your cruel prank!" Kimber hissed.

"You will or I will see to it that handsome here grows flippers!" she warned.

"You wouldn't!!" Kimber gasped.

"I will!" Felicity raised her hand for of the two, she was well versed in such things. 

"OKAY!!!" Kimber cried out in defeat before heading toward the fellow they called Boromir. She decorated his cheeks brightly with a pinkish hue and dusted his eyelids with pollen. She then moved on quickly to Aragorn and began her work drawing such things as hearts and leaves about his forehead. How nice it would be she thought to herself to put some flowers in his hair. She quickly ran into the forest to fetch some pink roses and dandelions. 

Upon her return, she paused and watched as her sister carefully knelt beside the dark haired halfling. Felicity took note in her delicacy as she cupped his face and gently dusted his cheeks with carnation extract.

"You are beautiful," she whispered as she caressed his face, he was more intriguing up close she determined; his skin was smooth and his looks so innocent. She longed to see the color of his eyes again but dared not lift his lids; instead she dusted them ever so gently with pressed lilac powder.

Kimber stared on in wonder as she watched her sister then dust her own lips with berry juice and press them ever so gently to the hobbits. In an instant, the halfling's eyes seem to dance beneath his closed lids as if he were coming out of his slumber. Felicity remained beside him watching as he stirred, secretly longing for him to awaken.

"What have you done?!" Kimber whispered as she hurried over to where her sister was. "Come! We must leave before he awakens!" she insisted grabbing Felicity by the arm and pulling her into the wood.   
  


********* 

Legolas awoke suddenly to the rustling sound of many leaves. "Hark?" he whispered looking about quickly, he saw no one. He glanced upon the fellowship to make sure that all were accounted for, to his dismay they were fast asleep; to his alarm each one looked as if they belonged in a brothel.

He quickly walked over to where Merry now slept against the tree. 

"Merry! Merry!" he spoke angrily as he shook the hobbit. "Wake up!" 

"Huh..Wha…What?" exclaimed a startled Merry, now looking into the eyes of the 'not so happy' elf standing above him.

Legolas glared at him and was about to scold the hobbit for his heedless ways when suddenly Merry burst into hysterical laughter.

Legolas was un-amused to say the least, "And what may I ask is so funny? 

Tears were now beginning to form in his eyes, "My, My Legolas!" he snickered in between laughs, "What rosy cheeks you have!" 

"Rosy cheeks??" Legolas mumbled. He brought his hand to his face and felt a rather dried, sticky substance and upon further inspection he realized that it was berry juice. "What in Middle Earth…" He began, but could not finish.

Merry continued laughing, his face almost purple from his lack of oxygen! 

The rest of the camp slowly awakened at his resound.

Frodo was the first to wander over to inspect what was happening between his friend and the elf. Once reaching them, his eyes grew wide with amusement taking in the sight at hand.

Merry had started to gain his composure when he noticed Frodo with his faintly dusted pink cheeks and the brightest and reddest lips he had ever seen! Merry pointed his finger at his friend and burst out into laughter again! 

"What brings you so much laughter, Merry?" Frodo questioned. He then looked at Legolas, who in return, turned to face him. They both stood staring at one another and in a split second; laughter came upon their mouths as well. Soon, the rest of group had gathered around the 'uproarious" threesome and upon their further assessment of everyone's faces, they couldn't help but join in.

After a while, composure came over them and all were questioning how this could have come about, especially since Merry was supposed to be watching over everyone. All eyes then turned to the hobbit at hand.

"I swear! I was awake! I do not remember falling asleep at all!" Merry pleaded to the group.

Aragorn thought for a moment, "I do not think that Merry here, is at fault Legolas. I believe that there is more behind this hoax then we are aware of" he implied looking around at his fellow members 

"Well, don't look at me!" Pippin piped up, "I have good hobbit-sense!" 

"What are you saying', aye?" Merry replied dipping his brow.

"Enough," Aragorn sighed, "We _all were asleep, a very deep sleep, a sleep from which we could not wake," he continued._

"Do you think that we were placed under some spell then?" the dwarf Gimli questioned as he rubbed his head.

"It must have been a spell, for if no one else, certainly the elf would have awakened." Boromir added looking over to Legolas who nodded in agreement.

"I do believe that we were called upon last night by the inhabitants of this forest," Legolas said as he glanced around the camp.

"Are you saying that we were visited by the fairies you spoke about yesterday?" Pippin inquired further.

"Yes. I feel, by the look of things, that it 'tis the work of the fairies," Legolas stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh my!" Sam uttered at the thought, for he longed to see a fairy just as he had longed to see a real elf; such things were unheard of in the Shire.

Gimli began to chuckle, "Well by looking at Master Frodo, it appears to me that one has taken a liking to him!"

Frodo began to blush. "Gimli!" he retorted back, "What would have you make such an assumption?"

"Oh, little hobbit, I see that you have not been shown the ways of female affection," Gimli snickered, "Look around Master Frodo! We all have berry juice and leaf marks strewn about our faces; but when looking at your lips, how else would they become shaded so perfectly? Yes, the berry upon your lips most definitely came from the lips of another, my dear Hobbit."

Frodo paused, 'Could this be true!' he thought, 'Could I have been kissed by a fairy?' He reached up and touched his lips. Though he marveled at the thought; he also felt a little saddened. For if it were true; then he had missed out on a very cherished moment in his life, his very first kiss!   
  
********* 

"Have you lost your senses?!" Kimber scolded Felicity as she dragged her through the wood, "And to think you teased me for my affection for the elf!" she continued. 

Felicity offered no explanation and put up no struggle as they made their way back into the thick of the forest. She could only muster that of a foolish smirk as images flashed through her mind of the 'innocent kiss' that she had given the halfling.  

"Are you even listening to me??" Kimber turned her head around to look at her unresponsive sister. "You aren't are you? Why do I bother, I ask myself! Why!" Kimber mumbled. 

So engulfed in their own situation they took no notice of the scarlet eyes that followed every move they made.   
  
********* 

"Nosy little wenches!" Epoloven seethed after receiving word from one of his spies of the forest of the two fairies knowing about the fellowship. "Now I have to take care of _them as well!" he bellowed slamming his hand down on to a nearby table. _

He began pacing the room feverishly, as he knew that with Felicity and Kimber wandering about his plans would need changing. He cursed under his breath as he summoned forth a few of his henchmen. "Go now and capture those two meddling fairies before they are spotted!" 

"Yes my lord! And what shall we do with them?" sniveled one of the henchmen. 

"Bind them and hide them out of sight until I give you further instruction!" he bellowed in a commanding tone. 

"Yes my lord, it shall be done!" The three henchmen bowed quickly and set off on their quest. 

Epoloven stared into the depths of his dismal chambers. The thought of Kimber and Felicity brought a fiendish grin to his lips he knew them well, for as long as he had been they had been also. There was a history there, his grinned widened as he turned once again to face his mirror. Rubbing his smooth chin, he gazed upon his own reflection. His looks were tantalizing; many a fairy desired him. The maidens that visited his bedchambers were countless, yet _they_ had never succumbed to his advances. For years he had delighted in their beauty. For years he had desired them and on many occasion he approached them. 

Kimber, so shy and quaint. He thought of an instance where he had come upon her sitting down by the stream. He had invited her to join him for a bite to eat and wooed her with chivalry, fed her grapes and offered her sips of wine only to be dismissed with the notion that she was waiting for someone special to love her and all of such nonsense! The thought of her polite words still rang in his ear and sickened him. And then there was Felicity, for she saw him coming; he found her walking about near the borders of Lothlorien. He had taken care to sweep his raven locks to the side in a manner, which she liked, for he knew her and enticed her with his sensuality. He had promised her unimaginable powers, knelt before her and kissed her about the hand and up her arm all the way to her tawny colored cheek! For a moment he thought he had her as she turned to him with such closeness that would make many a fairy blush. She brought her face close as if to offer him a kiss but rather spit upon him in disgust. Oh the rage that seethed within him now, for they had it coming! Years of mockery...and now they would finally belong to him! 

********

"I say, I had not realized to which extent berries leave their stain", Aragorn commented as he wearily scrubbed his face. It seemed as though he had been wiping at his forehead for at least half of an hour trying to remove the tulip bestowed upon it, but to no avail.

"I rather fancy a leader who is not ashamed to have a flower upon his head," Samwise declared with a snicker.

"Sam, best to keep such things to yourself." Merry whispered seeing that Aragorn was not amused by the comment.

"Fair to say that Legolas will be on watch tonight for a good portion of our eve," Gimli suggested.

"If we move quickly enough, we will not be needing to spend another eve here," Boromir sounded anxious as he rolled up his sleeping mat and began to gather their supplies. 

"Aye, for daybreak is upon us now and if we leave soon we will be out of the forest before night," Legolas declared.

"Oh, I was so hoping to see a fairy today," Merry pouted, refusing to roll up his bag or gather his belongings.

"Don't be sheep-headed!" Samwise spoke bluntly, "Is such a desire weighed more than the task at hand? Now gather your things, lest we leave you behind." Merry soon gave in and along with the others began their journey onward.

*********

Felicity where do you take me?" Kimber insisted as her sister led her blindfolded through the forest. She could scarcely believe that she agreed to such antics. 

"We are almost there, I promise you will not be disappointed," she whispered as she guided her swiftly through the woodland…"Behold!" she exclaimed before removing the cloth

"Behold what?" as far as Kimber could see they were now at the same stream they came upon everyday. "What?" she asked once more…surely she could not be referring to the picnic _she_ had prepared, for they ate at the stream every afternoon and today _was_ her turn to bring the repast. "What do you wish to show me, for I see berries, nuts, fruit…"

"Did you not notice that which sits beside you?" Felicity motioned excitedly to the cloth wrapped 'gift' placed by the corner of their blanket. Kimber reached for it then paused before putting her hand upon it.

"Well go on and open it! It is a small token of appreciation to not only my sister, but also my _mellon in mischief!" _

Kimber carefully unwrapped the gift and stared in disbelief at its contents. She was elated at the sight of what appeared to be a doll made in the likeness of the elf whom she had gazed upon yesterday. The craftsmanship was splendid; no doubt the work of magic. She smiled at her sister, just when she thought she could take no more of her antics…

"The hair feels of silk", Kimber commented tousling it.

"I would imagine that is what elf hair feels like," Felicity stated as a matter-of-factly "since it came from his head," she continued…

"What?!" Kimber bellowed dropping the doll.

"You do not like it?" Felicity scowled.

"Of course I do!" Kimber replied picking the doll back up carefully. "It's just that I can't believe that you…" Kimber began before she spotted the two halflings that were now heading towards them.

"Kimber?" Felicity questioned. 

"Shhh!" she raised her fingers to her lips, "Quickly" she muttered pulling Felicity behind a bilberry tree…"look, over there," she motioned as two hobbits came up upon the stream…

**********

Aragorn seems a might concerned," Merry began.

"Can't say I blame him," Pippin nodded, "He had hoped to be out of the forest and well on our way by now."

"He must have been pretty desperate to suggest that we split up and go looking for a way out of this maze," Merry continued.

"We may never know the burden he bears with Gandolf gone." Pippin sighed sitting down upon the evergreen feeling the grief hit him once again.

*********

"Did you hear that? What keeps them here?" Kimber whispered, "They are lost!" 

"Perhaps we should aid them in their journey," Felicity stood up but not before Kimber snatched her by the shoulder and pulled her back down, "You do not suggest we simply go up to them as we are, take them by the hand and simply lead them through the forest?" 

"Now that would be a no no!" came a sinister voice from behind, startling the two fairies. Feeling a cold hand placed on each of their shoulders, they sat unable to move as they heard the voice speak in a tongue that had never been uttered before in their forest; the black speech, "J_ovien, lore` numer tuvia_"

Two goblins then appeared from behind a sycamore tree with faces twisted like those of demons. They wasted no time in hurrying over to where the fairies were and began to gag them and bind their hands and feet to the vast oak tree.   
  
"Now that should hold you," whispered Guile, a well-known henchman of Epoloven, in a snake-like tone. His eyes burned a fiery red, "Til the task at hand is complete." He turned to leave but not before uttering the following "_lokien tyre id buliuene`" and tossed a dead foal by way of the goblins; which they quickly devoured before taking their post near the great oak.   
  
********* _

"Come," Pippin stretched a hand for his friend to grasp, "For we are doin' no one any good by simply sitting here." 

Merry took a hold and hoisted himself up, "Ay," he conceded as they now headed back to the wood. 

Merry began to think to himself for a moment before breaking out in a song. 

"This forest offers us no rest

While upon our noble quest

The borders no longer can be seen

The powers at hand must be awful…" he paused for a moment… "mean?"

They walked for only a few moments when Pippin stopped short "Merry?!" he gasped.

"What? I know I may not be as good at singing such tales as Bilbo or Frodo for that matter, but I figure I would have a go at it for if nothing more than to lift traveling spirits…"

"No, no…look over there," Pippin whispered pointing to the tree where the two were bound.

"Now what do you suppose has become of those fair maidens?" Merry wondered as he followed closely behind Pippin who was steadfastly making his way toward the tree. Stopping short, their hearts raced with fear at the sight of the beasts guarding them.

"Come, we must help them!" Pippin insisted.

"Goblins? Pippin?" Merry gasped.

"Are these beast's any greater than the Orcs we have come upon in our journey thus far?" he replied, drawing his sword from his sheath. Merry followed suit as they came full upon the beasts. The battle was of no great length and the beasts fell with much blood loss. Only Merry had sustained a hefty scratch on his forearm. "Do not be alarmed Pippin. I am fine. Let us help them," he said hurrying toward the tree.

"You take that one and I this one," Merry stood before Kimber.

"Take them where?" Pippin questioned.

"Do you lack even the slightest hobbit sense? By that I mean unite her!" he motioned to Felicity.  Pippin, following his friend's orders, began to undo the bindings around the maiden's feet.

"Shhh!" Merry stopped short and looked about.

"What now!" Pippin exclaimed.

"No, be quiet!" Merry whispered, "Do you hear that?" 

A hush came over the two for a moment as they listened to a rustling sound coming from behind them. Slowly they turned to see a bush shuffling about as something drew near. Merry and Pippin quickly unsheathed their blades yet again.

"Well now, what have we stumbled upon?" came a gruff voice from the thicket. Both Merry and Pippin let out a sigh of relief as they saw a rather disheveled Gimli come bounding out of the foliage.

"Gimli!" they said in unison. The dwarf stopped short and looked around at the scene before him.

"Did you two hobbits do all of _this?" he raised an eyebrow in disbelief._

"Why yes we did," Merry replied puffing out his chest.

"Aye, not bad for two halflings," he offered his adoration. "And what do we have here?" he motioned to the two beauties who stood still gagged and bound to the tree. "Now that is indeed a find!" he continued as he hobbled over to inspect the two lovelies.

"Where is everyone?" Pippin inquired seeing Gimli's reaction, he now was anxious to see what the others would say. 

"Ah, I almost forgot about that pointy-eared elf," he smiled "Legolas! I have found them!" he bellowed. 

Kimber looked anxiously at her sister…and though gagged she was well aware of her sister's laughter for she could see it in her eyes. 

"Gimli?" came Legolas' reply. Kimber's heart seemed to skip a beat as she watched the tall elf advance over the clearing. 

"What have you done?" he inquired looking at Merry and Pippin. "For I have turned my back but for a moment and I come to find that you have roped two women!" he smiled. 

"We rescued them!" Pippin announced proudly. "They were bound to a tree and we fought off two _tremendous goblins and freed them!" Merry added. _

"That was a might brave of you two, however they are not yet free," Legolas looked upon them, "for the least you could have done is remove the cloth from their mouths," he commented as he began to untie the shrouds from around their mouths. 

"Well it's about time!" Felicity sounded rather annoyed as she stretched her mouth. 

"Ah, maybe you should've left hers on!" Gimli laughed heartily. 

"Should we unbind their hands?" Pippin inquired. 

"No," Legolas replied sharply walking slowly around the two rubbing his chin as he wondered how they ended up tied to a tree. 

"Yes?" Felicity eyeballed the elf sharply. 

"Felicity?! Do not be rude," Kimber blurted out. In embarrassment she could feel her face redden as the elf was now standing before them.

"Rude?! Am I the one being rude? We stand here with our hands bound and at the mercy of four men and I am the one you deem as being rude!" she huffed.

"My lady, we mean you no harm…" Legolas began. 

"Then release us at once!" Felicity insisted. 

"I cannot," Legolas conceded.

Felicity opened her mouth to speak once more when Kimber kicked her in the shin. "Felicity we are without capabilities right now," she whispered, "Keep quiet!" 

"Oh you be quiet! Just because your _little elf here is calling the shots now!" she hissed. Kimber kicked her once more. Felicity pierced her lips shut and they looked on as the four now huddled together in council. _

"I do not know what has happened here," Legolas surveyed the blood-splattered scene. 

"We came upon the maidens tied to this tree here," Merry interceded, stepping over one of the lifeless goblins. 

"Yes, I figured that much, but we do not know what preceded those events. It disturbs me deeply, for I knew that fairies might be about, but we have now stumbled upon two maidens and goblins?" a worried look came upon his face. 

"So what do we do with them?" Gimli inquired as he rubbed his beard. 

"It would seem wise to bring them along, for we cannot leave them here to fend for themselves that is obvious in given the manner in which they were found." he replied glancing over his shoulder at the two, "I suggest that we seek the council of Aragorn, he will know what to do with them." 

"Right then," Merry approached Kimber and Felicity once more, "Seems as though we will be getting on our way. You both will be coming along of course!" Felicity rolled her eyes then looked over at Kimber who stood there staring at Legolas. 

"Merry you take that one, I will take this one," Pippin announced as he began to undo the ties which bound Felicity to the tree. He could not wait to see the expression that Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship would have to say when they saw this!

Once free from the tree, Felicity began to whisper to herself "Koi nee ha."

"Don't bother," Kimber interceded. "What do you think I meant when I said we were without our 'capabilities'," Kimber sighed, "I have been trying that one since we were ambushed! Our powers are void at the moment though I don't readily know why." For the first time in their lives their fate now lay in the hands of others.


	4. Confessions Of A Fairy Named Kimber

**Chapter: 4 – Confessions Of A Fairy Named Kimber **

"If it's all the same to you, this is my home," Felicity announced, "You don't have to hold my arm, I know where I am going!" she jerked from Pippin's grip, "Come on Kimber, let's go home!" she continued as she turned away to head off in the opposite direction. 

"Oh no you don't! You're coming with us!" Pippin insisted trying to sound authoritative as he quickly grabbed onto her arm again.

"Says who?" Felicity looked down upon him for she stood a might six inches taller than he did. 

"Says me!" Pippin declared, not backing down as he now stood on his tiptoes, "Didn't you see my lips moving?" he retorted. Merry laughed out loud at his friend's wit. 

"You must not know whom you are dealing with, _aier_!" Felicity shot him a look.

Legolas raised an eyebrow and paused for a moment, surprised by her words.

"She's a cheeky little sprite isn't she?" Pippin grinned slyly at Merry.

"Who are you calling a sprite you…_nadorhuan!"_

"Felicity?!" Kimber gasped. 

"What did you call me?" Pippin stopped short. 

"Come along now," Gimli insisted, "We must keep a steady pace."

"I want to know what she called me!" Pippin demanded.

"She called you a _cowardly dog," Legolas sighed, stopping in his lead. He turned and approached the four. Kimber could feel the heat once again rising to her face. _

_"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?__ (Do you speak elvish?)" He asked Felicity. She offered him no reply. He waited for a moment before pulling Merry and Pippin to the side._

 "Now listen, it is imperative that we find Aragorn and the others before nightfall. Do not let these fair maidens slow our progress for that may be their charge; keep a steady pace and do not stop unless I give you the order to do so, alright?" he asked. 

"Yes, Legolas," they agreed before returning to the captives, who were now under Gimli's watchful eye.

The continued onward and did not walk but 5 yards before Pippin stumbled to the ground. 

"My apologies! For I should have said '_lova tyelka nadorhuan'"_ Felicity snickered.

"Now that sounded better," Pippin stood up and dusted himself off.

"She just called you a _clumsy cowardly dog," Legolas could not help but offer a chuckle as he called back to Pippin._

"Felicity these kindly gentlemen rescued us! The very least we can do is be gracious to them," Kimber flashed a smile at Merry. 

"Felicity is it? And you are Kimber?" Merry asked as they trudged along.

"Yes and I thank you for our rescue Master Merry! I fear of what might have happened to us had you not come to our aid," she continued.

"Did you hear that Pip! She called me 'Master Merry'!" he declared proudly.

"As it should be!" Pippin replied casting Felicity a dismissive look.

"Whatever!," Felicity huffed as she followed close behind Pippin swiping at his legs with her feet causing him to stumble. Though embarrassed, he couldn't help but laugh at his own clumsiness. 

The six of them walked for nearly a league when Gimli suddenly stopped.

"I can go no any further, lest we stop and eat _something_," he called out, "What is left in our packs for eating?" 

"Ah, let me see, we have lembas and…that's pretty much it," Pippin smiled.

Legolas soon approached them and stared at the two maidens; he was consumed with thoughts of them! Surely Aragorn would know what they were! They wore no shoes but the were a might six inches taller than the hobbits and though autumn was upon them they wore short dresses, seemingly unaffected by the cool winds. 

"You mean we have no more _food, food?" Gimli sighed, "Where did it go?" he insisted. _

"Well there was second breakfast…" Merry began, "And elevensies!" Pippin added.

"Argh." Gimli groaned. "I can go no further until I have nourishment and by that I do not mean lembas bread."

"Well Samwise has the other pack," Pippin offered.

"I cannot wait until we, by chance, happen upon them," Gimli retorted sounding a might smug for it seemed that the hobbits were eating constantly; almost every hour on the hour. 

"Well your wait may not be as long as you think," Merry smiled pointing to a nearby clearing where Frodo and Samwise were now coming over a hill. 

Felicity smiled as she watched Frodo and Sam make their way over to them; an action that did not go unnoticed by Pippin. "And why are you smiling all of sudden?" he inquired, crossing his arms in front of him.

Felicity looked back down upon the halfling questioning her and was about reply when Kimber intervened.

"Master Pippin?" Kimber gave one of her sweetest smiles, "May I trouble you for a sip of water?" 

He obliged walking over and giving her a drink from his water skin. As she drank he wondered why she did keep on addressing them as 'Master'. 

"Kimber, may I ask you a question?" he asked when she was finished.

"Why of course" she smiled brightly.

"Why is that you keep calling both Merry and me 'Master'?"

All eyes turned to her waiting for her reply.

"Umm..." she began to think of how to answer. Everyone assumed that they were mortal women, "Well you see, where Felicity and I come from, it is a custom that we honor and serve all who help others in times of peril. So since you and 'Master' Merry saved us, you have earned that right."

Merry and Pippin looked at one another as they took in all that was said.

"Well then why does she not honor us?" Pippin pointed to Felicity.

"Oh please!" Felicity huffed under her breath.

"Felicity, unfortunately, does not abide by any rules except for her own." Kimber sighed as Felicity nodded in agreement.

Frodo now joined them. His eyes widened with delight as he saw the girls standing amongst his friends, "Oh my!" he exclaimed. "What do we have here?"  

"Frodo!" Merry greeted him happily and quickly filled Frodo in on all that had happened to them that morning. 

"And we are now their Masters!" Pippin added as Merry finished his tale.

"You just had to tell them that didn't you!" Felicity snapped at Kimber.

"Well...it is only right, they _did save us!" Kimber replied._

Frodo moved closer towards them and noticed that maiden's hands were tied behind their backs. "Why are their hands bound?" he questioned.

"That is not our work! We found 'em like that! Legolas is the one who told us to keep their hands tied!" Merry answered.

"Why is that Legolas? They seem harmless enough?" Frodo asked as he looked on.

"Frodo, please understand that I do not like keeping them tied, but under the circumstances in which they were found, I thought it best to seek Aragorn's council first." 

"Ah... I suppose that is wise decision" Frodo nodded.

Sam now stood along side of Frodo in awe, "Please forgive me, but I must say that your beauty is like no other that I have seen!"

Felicity smiled appreciatively as Kimber bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Now, now Sam!" Merry interjected, "Stop trying to woo 'our' ladies!"

"Yes! We wouldn't want Rosie to find out now would we?" Pippin threatened.

Hearing the mention of Rosie's name, Sam gulped and slowly backed away. 

"For your benefit 'Poppin', I am not your lady!" Felicity snapped.

"It's Pippin!" he glared back. 

In hopes of heading off yet another argument, Legolas suggested that they should continue to look for Aragorn and Borimor. 

Again the group traveled onward, Merry and Pippin now walked on either side of Kimber and much to her delight they began to tell her their many tales of the Shire. Frodo and Sam followed behind them with Felicity and added their interpretations to the stories being told by their fellow comrades, though most of the time Frodo had to stop and correct Merry and Pippin for exaggerating. 

Kimber looked back at her sister and noticed how Felicity, now having Frodo beside her, seemed more at ease with the situation at hand. Ahead of her she turned her eye upon Legolas and watched as he led the group onward. His graceful, confident walk, his long golden locks of hair swaying back and forth, his deep blue eyes, his charming smile, his..... Her trance seized as she then realized he was now looking back at her. Quickly she looked away.

"Kimber are you feeling okay?" Merry became worried seeing the strange expression that she now wore on her face.

"Ummm...I am fine Master Merry. I guess that I am just a little tired from all that has happened today," she said as reassuringly as possible. 

Merry called to Legolas, "Could we possibly stop and rest for a moment? I do not think that Kimber is feeling well."

"Master Merry! I said I am fine! Please don't make a fuss over me!" Kimber objected, not wanting attention brought to her.

"Would you please stop calling them that!" Felicity scolded.

Legolas agreed. Maybe a little rest would be wise since they had walked much of that afternoon. The group began to settle as Legolas walked over to where Merry, Pippin and Kimber were now sitting. 

Kneeling down in front of Kimber, he reached out and felt her forehead, "Are you not feeling well, my lady?" he asked as he examined her closely. Kimber almost felt faint at his touch.

"I am well. You should not have stopped on my account," she protested in that of a whisper.

"Do not worry. I was going to suggest we stop for awhile anyway" he smiled, "Here..." he held up his water skin to her mouth, "This may help you feel better."

Though hesitant at first, she began to drink. A few drops of liquid slowly dribbled down the side of her mouth as he removed the water skin. He reached up and gently wiped the away the excess, making Kimber feel foolish. "Thank you," she said looking down at the ground.

Gently he placed his hand underneath her chin and raised her head up so that she was looking directly at him, "_Lle creso, arwen en amin, ta nae amin saesa (you're welcome, my lady, it is my pleasure)." _

Merry and Pippin glanced at each other. "_Okay _Legolas! I think we can handle things from here!" Merry reached out and patted Legolas on the shoulder in a dismissive manner. He took Merry's hint, stood and walked over to join Gimli who was now sitting on a log.

"I see that the little ones have chased you away from their find!" he chuckled.

"_A! spangaer (bearded one), I believe they have!" Legolas laughed as he watched Merry and Pippin fuss over Kimber. _

*********

"We found them my liege," Guile sneered as he descended upon Epoloven's fortress.

"And?" he commanded more details.

"And I gave the orders, the two wenches, as you say are bound and gagged to the great oak near Seirun stream," the smile on Guile's twisted face widened revealing a mouthful of purulent teeth.

Epoloven turned away in disgust, "Very well my loyal subject, your reward will be great, we are so close now. I can taste the power!" he snickered.

"Get the word out, I want that little one they call Frodo," he rubbed his menacing hands together, as he approached his mirror, "show me my heart's desire!" he commanded, in an instant his reflection faded into the shadows and the fellowship appeared. A look of delight came upon Epoloven's face then suddenly dissipated as he took notice of Felicity and Kimber, Kimber was sat perched upon a downed log talking with two of the halfings, he could not help but notice her admiration of the compelling elf as he walked toward a clearing in the wood. He shuddered at the thought of such things. Felicity now came into view. She was tousling the hair upon the very halfling who held what Epoloven deemed to be rightfully his. He looked upon them smugly as she decidedly took up conversation with the other halfling who seemed very close to the ring-bearer. Epoloven's anger grew with each moment of passing. 

"What is this!?" He roared at the image in his enchanted mirror. "Guile!" his voice echoed throughout his lair. 

Guile rushed and bowed to his master "Yes my lord? Is there something the matter?"

"_Is there something matter? You dare ask, you fool!" Epoloven hissed, his eyes blazed red with anger. Grabbing Guile by the collar he dragged him over to view the mirror. _

Guile went numb at the sight before him. "How could this be?" he stuttered, watching as the once captured fairies were now traveling along with the strange group of men.

"That is exactly what I want to know!" Epoloven spat as he threw Guile down to the ground. The henchman lay motionless for fear of his master's wrath. 

"How is it that I have given such orders and they were not carried out?!" He bellowed. Guile inched slowly across the floor in hopes that the wrath would subside. 

"My lord?! Honest we..." Guile began.

"Silence," Epoloven howled, "As if I would believe _anything that came from your vile mouth save anything following the word 'honest", he scoffed. _

"Disobedience in my contingent will not be tolerated, such things warrant disastrous consequences," he continued as he swiftly approached Guile. He grabbed him once again one hand gripping his shoulder the other forcing him to the mirror; "Look!" Epoloven spat, Guile could see the fellowship now continuing on their journey seemingly at ease. He closed his eyes in shame. 

"Your carelessness has caused this," Epoloven seethed. Guile opened his eyes once again to see his own reflection in the mirror, he froze with horror as he watched Epoloven pull a dagger from his cloak and draw it across his throat. He smirked as blood spattered the cheval glass. He released his grip and watched as Guile's body fell to the floor. Death was upon him as he wretched with agony.

 "I said be silent," Epoloven kicked his writhing body with brute force "You have sealed your fate, with your own actions now reap your reward." he sniveled as he walked briskly across the room, inhaling deeply he threw open his chamber doors. 

"Reitnor!" he called, with a moments passing his guardsmen descended upon the fortress, a look of horror came upon his face as he took in the sanguineous scene before him.

"My Lord?" he quivered.

"Remove this filth from my presence and ready my steed, much time has been lost and there is much work to be done," he announced.

*********

"Legolas, how are we to find Aragorn and Boromir if we can not even find our way out of this entanglement?" Gimli bellowed with great frustration. 

"Gimli, my friend, you are right. Our journey seems naught for another day has fallen! Though it is against my better judgment not knowing what dwells in this forest, let us build a small fire and perhaps Aragorn and Boromir will see it," Legolas conveyed, a little disappointed as he looked about the forest once more. 

"Merry, Pippin, why don't you go gather the firewood. Frodo and Sam why don't you go about 30 yards down that path to the stream and see if there is any game about," Legolas suggested, "Gimli and I will stay and keep a watchful eye on our new friends," he smiled.

"I don't think so _lover boy!" Pippin replied curling up the side of his lip, "Why don't _you _and Lord Gimli gather some wood and we'll look after our own find!" he countered, perching himself upon a log next to where Kimber sat. Merry following, sat on the opposite side showing his approval in Pippins' decision. _

"Right then, come on Gimli," Legolas' nostrils panned as he rose along with Gimli and headed off into the wood. 

"Come on Mister Frodo you heard them, let's see if there are any conies about. I don't think I could eat another one of 'em lembas," Sam unloaded his sack. 

"Very well Sam. I should think at the very least we should find something suitable for the ladies," he smiled innocently.

"Why Frodo! How nice of you to think of _our_ maidens in such a way!" Merry offered mockingly. 

"I will join you then." Felicity suggested as she stood and took a few steps toward Sam.

"Oh no you don't! You're to stay with us!," Pippin had a sheepish grin about him which Felicity thought of as annoying. 

"Listen, _Poopin is it? I will not stay here! Besides I would hate to see us become separated once again. I know where the stream is and can easily lead them there and back again with little time lost." _

"I guess that would be a good idea," Pippin tried to sound as if he had thought of the idea first but all effectiveness of that had gone awry as they were nearly 15 yards away. "And it's Pippin!" correcting her once more.

Pippin sat down on the log once again and brought his hands to his head," I don't understand it! I'm a likeable sort aren't I?"

Merry shook his head, "Now Pip! Don't start with that pity party stuff now," he winced. 

"Master Pippin," Kimber began, "Do not feel bad. Felicity doesn't like anyone." 

"Well she seems to like Samwise and Frodo," he huffed. 

"Give her an hour!" Kimber teased, feeling better seeing a smile come upon Pippin's face, "It just takes her a while to warm up to people, she isn't very trusting," Kimber sighed. 

"Can't say that I blame her given your circumstances! Might I ask what found you both tied to a tree under the keep of two goblins?" Merry inquired.

"I don't rightly know we were"…Kimber thought fast…"fixing to take a dip in the hot springs, you know down by the tree where you found us, and the next thing I know we were grabbed from behind and…here we are," Though they seemed friendly enough she was unsure as to how much she should disclose to the two.   
"And the rest is history," Merry said putting his arm around her shoulder and squeezing her.   
  
**********

"Be sure to keep her in your sights Mister Frodo," Samwise whispered as they followed behind Felicity who was now walking briskly. 

Frodo gave him a look in return before looking upon Felicity, "Pardon, me? Where do you take us?" 

She turned around sharply almost nose-to-nose with him, had he been six inches taller, "To the northern springs," she replied with a smile.

"Oh right! Did you get that Sam?" he turned to his colleague, his face as red as a raspberry. 

"Right Mister Frodo," he snickered as Felicity took off once again through the wood. They walked nearly a quarter of a mile before they came upon a splendid bed of clear water that twinkled as the moon began its ascension. 

Frodo laid his cloak upon a nearby rock, "Please sit down, Felicity," he offered. She smiled at him once again and took seat while the two neared the stream.

"I don't know Mister Frodo! I am not sure why Legolas chose us to look for food, I am no better at swimming than the rock upon which Felicity sits," he stated anxiously.

"Now Sam, don't be silly, the fish are near the bank. We've only to go in up to our shins and that will suffice". Frodo explained as he rolled up his pant legs and wadded into the water. Sam followed nervously. Felicity could not help but offer up a chuckle at the spectacle before her. Frodo would dive full on at any ripple he saw in the stream while on the other hand Sam made every effort to avoid them for fear they would upset his footing. 

"Master Frodo?" Felicity could hardly believe the words as they came from her mouth, "Looks like you could use a hand, I will help you." she stood to her feet and waded into the water after him. 

"Right then! I will go about looking for conies," Samwise wasted no time in getting himself back to shore. 

"Thank you, I am afraid I do much better with hook and a worm," he was a might embarrassed as she waded slowly over to him. Now that were alone he found himself taken by her presence.

"Frodo?" he widened his eyes at her interruption.

"I am sorry," he scrambled for composure, "I thought I heard Samwise," he lied.

"No bother, it's just that I would like to be of some help but I cannot be of much service with these ropes upon my hands," she smiled at him innocently and gazed upon him with her ebony colored eyes. He stared at her once more as if to ponder for a few moments, when he suddenly drew Sting from its sheath and cut the bindings.

"Why this surprises me", Felicity smiled as the ropes fell into the water.

"Yes, as it does me as well!" Frodo smiled in return, "I am sure Legolas will not be pleased with my action!" he sighed looking down at water. "But something tells me that I can trust you and that you will bring no harm to us." he continued, looking back at her.

Felicity massaged her wrists where the tight rope had been, "I thank you for your trust and will not mislead you!" reaching out, she placed her hand on the side of his cheek as they stood in the water staring at one another.

"Mister Frodo!" came the cry of a shocked Sam from the stream's bank as he noticed that Felicity was no longer bound.

"It is okay Sam! She was just helping me catch some fish." Frodo spoke calmly.

"Yes see!!" Felicity exclaimed as she now held up two large fish in her hands.

Both Frodo and Sam stood in amazement at the sight. "How did you do that?" Frodo muttered.

"Ah ha! Tis a fair...tis a secret!" Felicity quickly corrected herself and smiled.

*********

"Oh I wish they would hurry up already! My stomach can not take much more!" Pippin whined listening to his stomach gurgle.

Kimber and Merry laughed at the sound. "Yes, I fear that my tummy shall join yours shortly if I do not eat something soon!" Merry added as he patted his stomach.

"Ah Masters! I may be able to help you!" Kimber declared noticing some familiar berry bushes that were not to far off from the campsite.

"Really!?" Merry and Pippin proclaimed in unison.

"Yes, may I show you?" Kimber laughed. 

The two hobbits agreed eagerly and followed Kimber as she walked to the bushes. "Here, these should hold you until the others return."

Merry and Pippin eyes grew wide as they gazed at the bush; it had the most plumpest, juiciest berries that they had ever seen. They quickly dove into the bush and began to devour the berries as though they hadn't eaten in weeks! Kimber giggled at the two as they ate to their hearts content.

Not wanting to bother them, Kimber roamed about to see if she could find more. She did not venture far from the camp, when she came across yet another bushel. A little hungry herself, she went to pick the fruit. 'Just wonderful!' she thought to herself realizing that her hands were still tied. Debating for a moment, she decided to try leaning into the bush and picking the fruit off with her teeth. She slowly bent down and was just about to bite one of the berries off when she suddenly felt herself losing her balance! Face first she fell into the bush! "Ow!" she whimpered as she tried to get up but it was no use, without the use of her hands she was stuck there! 

"It seems that my lady may be in need of assistance?" came a voice from behind her.

She remained still, too embarrassed to answer, for she knew who it was!

Legolas placed the wood that he had collected down on the ground and proceeded to gently lift Kimber out of the bush. Once she was steady on her feet, he undid the ties of her restraints. "Better?" he questioned, now holding her hand.

Nodding in response, she found herself lost in his gaze. She felt as though she could just float away and the only thing keeping her from doing so was his strong yet soft hands' upon hers. 

She was quickly brought back to present as he began to pick out some of the leaves that she had collected in her hair from her little battle with the bush. Shyly, she bowed her head, just imagining what her appearance must be.

Legolas fought off his desire to comfort her; take her in his arms. 'How could this be?' He began to question himself, 'How could I feel so strongly for one that I know very little of?'

It was his emotions that made him release her from her bounds. That in itself was against everything he had ever been taught. 

He reached down and brought her face up to meet his gaze. He stared intently at her for a moment before he spoke.

"Why do you hide your face? A face as beautiful yours should never be hidden." he said reassuringly.

He needed to know more about her. "Tell me fair maiden of this enchanted forest, about yourself, for I long to know of all the mystery's that you behold?"  

Kimber was at a loss for words; biting down on her bottom lip, he had certainly caught her off guard-what did he wish to know.

"Legolas! Is that you?" came an unfamiliar voice from behind them. 

Legolas let go of Kimber's hand, "Boromir?" he called back looking into the dark forest.

"Aragorn! I found Legolas!" as Boromir now appeared in front of them. "I must say that was one of the worst ideas that Aragorn has ever had!" Boromir said looking rather annoyed before noticing that Legolas was not alone. "Who is this?" he pointed to Kimber. 

"A long story my friend! Let us wait for Aragorn to join us before I fill you in on all that has taken place since we parted."

**********

"Well look at what I found lurking about in the wood," Gimli announced heartily as he and Aragorn approached the camp. Legolas, Boromir, Kimber and a rather peeked looking Merry and Pippin were now sitting around the fire. 

"Well this is a motley crew," Aragorn sighed looking at the group, "Whoa now hold on," he stopped at Kimber, "What do we have here?" he walked slowly over to where she sat. 

"Aragorn my apologies, this is Kimber, we found her..." Legolas began.

"Oh no _we did not!" Merry piped up. _

Aragorn looked upon him in bewilderment as Merry now stood up, face splattered with red stained berry juice that seemed to stretch from one ear to the other. Instinctively, he then looked at Pippin who wore the same "berry mask" only his seemed to reach all the way to his forehead. Not wanting to know what had become of them, Aragorn walked over to where Kimber sat, bowed to one knee and kissed her hand gently.

"NO! Let me tell it!" Pippin shot up and stepped in front of Merry.

"Pippin!" Merry huffed.

"No Merry, I should tell the story for it was me who found the two," he began.

"Oh there is more than one, is there?" Aragorn questioned, and received no reply as the two continued to bicker.

"But Pippin?" Merry pouted folding his arms across his chest.

"Listen, I do not care who tells the story but someone please get to it," Aragorn insisted.

Much to Merry's dismay, Pippin obliged beginning at the initial spotting of them in the wood all the way up to where they now sat. Aragorn gave Legolas an uneasy look. Boromir came upon them and sat close beside Kimber, "I fancy you will be with us for the evening. My name is Boromir, the eldest son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor,' he announced. 

"Nice to meet you Boromir," Kimber smiled graciously.

"You don't have to sit so close to her," Merry motioned for Boromir to move down a few feet, "don't crowd her!" 

"Yeah, ladies need room!" Pippin chimed in.

"Speaking of ladies where is the other?" Gimli wondered.

Pippin drew up the corners of his mouth, "She is off right now."

"With Frodo and Sam," Merry sneered at Pippin.

"Ah here they come," Legolas gestured to the threesome as they came about from the wood.

"Argh! And they have brought dinner!" Gimli roared with delight as he saw Sam and Frodo come each with an armful of fish.

"Strider!" Frodo and Sam exclaimed when seeing him standing amongst the others.

"Many thanks, Frodo and Samwise," Aragorn nodded, "But please tell me when you two became such expert fisherman?"

"Oh, for it was not us Strider, Felicity here is to whom you owe your gratitude! She caught every one of them!" Sam beamed as Frodo smiled at her. 

"Many thanks to you my fair Felicity," he took her hand and gently offered it a kiss, "I am Aragorn and it is indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She bowed in acknowledgement. Rising up, Aragorn looked upon Legolas once more and motioned for him to follow as he walked a few yards behind a vast elm tree.

"Well, let's waste no more time, this dwarf has got to eat!" Gimli boosted, retrieving a small dagger from his belt he took the fish from Sam and Frodo and began scaling them, "Do not just sit there! Grab a fish and get to it!" as he slung a couple of carp at Merry and Pippin who were at this point feeling the effects of their gluttonous behavior and had become a might greenish. 

Sam and Frodo sat on the log beside their fellow hobbits, "You know Sam suddenly our travels no longer seem so dismal," Frodo smiled at him, then at Kimber then patted a seat beside him motioning for Felicity to take a seat. 

"She can sit by us!" Pippin motioned to the spot next to him as Kimber had taken a seat next to Merry and he didn't want to feel left out.

"No thanks _Peppercorn_," she smiled as she inched closer to where Legolas and Aragorn were speaking. 

"I do not know what to make of them," Legolas raised a brow as he filled Aragorn in on all that he had witnessed, "For as you know they were found bound to a tree. I saw no signs of struggle about, save for Merry and Pippin's scrimmage with the creatures. They wear no shoes about so they walk about with bare feet, yet they are not hobbits; I heard them speaking elvish but I do not know of any elves to inhabit this part of the forest to which they say is there home!" Legolas shook his head.

"I agree, though they look as they may be mortal they do not seem to dress like any of the maidens I have ever seen,' Aragorn rubbed his chin.

"Aragorn, I must agree with you that they are clothed in a rather strange manner. For it is autumn yet they wear no sleeves upon their tunics and their lower garment do not even reach their middle thigh, it is as though the coldness does not affect them?" he marveled, "Nor have I ever seen any mortal catch such a gaggle of fish in so little time!"

"If you wish to know what we are, all you need to do is ask," Felicity approached them, this startled Legolas for he had not sensed her closeness, indeed he now wondered what they were.

"Enlighten us my lady," Aragorn replied.

She looked back at Kimber whose eyes widened with uncertainty, and then turned back to Aragorn, "We are Felicity and Kimber, fairy daughters of King Oberon ruler of Ediwoine Forest" she announced rather proudly, a sudden hush came over the group. No one spoke a word for nearly a moment when suddenly Merry and Pippin leaped to their feet grabbed hands and circled the fire while singing…

"We found the fairies…

We found the fairies…

The fairies of the forest…

The fairies of the forest!"

"I knew it," Legolas suddenly drew very close to Felicity seemingly studying her face he rubbed her hair in between two fingers and walked slowly around her, "I knew it," he conceded.

Aragorn took a seat on a nearby log for he could not believe his ears. 

"Well that explains a lot, I think," Gimli nodded as he stirred a large cast iron pot full of fish.

Both Frodo and Sam were at a loss for words, as they looked first upon Kimber who sat next to them then to Felicity then back to Kimber. 

"Well I for one do not believe her!" all eyes fell upon Boromir who eyed them both, "if you are, then where are your wings," he inquired.

Silence fell over the camp at Boromir's statement as they all now looked back at the two alleged fairies. 

"How dare you insinuate that I speak a lie!" Felicity seethed, "Why should I have to prove what I am? And to a mortal; you have some nerve."

Seeing her sister's anger growing, Kimber rushed to her side in hopes of calming her. "Felicity, please try to see things in which they do." she spoke calmly as she held on to Felicity's hand, "They know so little of us and what they do know is that of legends passed down through the ages." Felicity remained silent as she listened to her sister. Slowly the anger that raged within her began to withdraw.

Kimber knew it was now up to her to prove their innocence. She looked at the group around her and wished that she could just disappear! 'Ahh disappear!' she thought, if only she had her magic back, it would be so easy then! But unfortunately, that was not the case. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate, not realizing that she was now pacing. When she opened her eyes once, she saw Frodo sitting on the log, giving her a half-smile. She then looked to Merry and Pippin, who both still bared the stains of berries on their faces! 'Ahh, how cute they look', she lovingly thought of the two hobbits and scolded herself for letting it interfere with her thoughts. She searched the group and stopped when Legolas now came into view. She noticed how his golden hair shined in the firelight. 'Your doing it again!' scolding herself once more. 

She was about to give up when random images pieced together in her mind....'Frodo.... Frodo.... berry juice.... golden hair.  She thought of the images again.... She saw Frodo with.... berry juice on his lips! She then thought of the Legolas golden hair.........The doll Felicity made for her from his hair, how could she have forgotten that!'

"That's it!" she cried out clapping her hands together while shocking everyone in the process! "Yes, Yes, Yes! Why did I not think of this before!" she continued, so proud of herself she began to hop up and down.

The group watched on in amazement, as did Felicity, who thought that maybe her dear sister had now completely lost her mind!

"Kimber, though watching you revel in your findings delights me to no end, maybe you could share your thoughts with the rest of us?" Aragorn encouraged. 

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" Kimber flushed realizing her actions.

"There is no need for apologizes, please just tell us what has tickled you so," Aragorn reassured her.

"I was just trying to figure out a way to prove to you that Felicity and I our in fact fairies, since there is much skepticism with us not having wings and all!" she paused taking a deep breath.

Aragorn nodded and asked her to proceed. "So I began to think of another way to prove to you that we are not being dishonest!" She then proceeded to tell them about how Felicity and her had come upon the fellowship the previous night and how they cast a sleeping spell while they rested.

Felicity's mouth dropped as Kimber recanted the camp invasion minute by minute; thank goodness she had sense enough to leave out the part about Felicity kissing Frodo!

Each of the men looked at one another. "So how does this prove that you are fairies? How do we know that it was you two that cast the spell on us?" Boromir questioned once again. 

"I have proof!" she smiled reaching into the small pouch that she carried with her and pulled out what seemed to be a small doll. Felicity smiled at seeing the present that she had given to Kimber earlier.

"And what does this have to do with anything that has happened??" Boromir gestured to the doll.

"Well, my sister made it for me from the lock of hair that she cut from Legolas' head!" Kimber declared.  Legolas walked over to her and took the doll. He inspected it closer. Yes, it was his hair. He looked down to see Felicity grinning widely up at him. 

"You cut my hair?" he spoke through clenched teeth.

"And I must say Legolas, what beautiful hair you have!" she teased as he glared at her.

"Then it was you two who decorated our faces as well?" Aragorn intervened, holding back in laughing at his comrade. 

Felicity stood up and looked at Boromir. "Why yes it was, and if I had known then what I know now I probably would have done something much worse to you!" she poked him in the chest. 

"Be careful who you threaten my lady, or whatever you are!" Boromir warned moving closer to her.

Wasting no time, Frodo immediately positioned himself in between the two. "Boromir! You should be ashamed of your actions!" he scolded.

"Do not worry Frodo, a mortal is no match for me!" Felicity continued to instigate. 

Frodo looked into her eyes, "Felicity please stop for no good will come of this." his words were calm and soothing and Felicity backed away from the challenge. 

"So they know a few spells, it still does not prove to me that they are what they claim to be!" Boromir lashed out.

Kimber sighed. 'Well at least I tried!' she thought, 'Even though Legolas would probably never speak to her again (the hair incident). She looked over to see him still holding the doll, staring at it.

"Then there is only one other way!" Felicity spoke up, "We will lead you through our forest to the borders of Lothlorien, Haldir will tell you what we are!"

"Haldir!" both Legolas and Kimber cried out. 


	5. Don’t Do the Crime Lest Your Sister Do T...

**Chapter: 5 – Don't Do the Crime Lest Your _Sister_ Do The Time!******

Soon after Felicity's surprising announcement, Aragorn called a meeting of the Fellowship and it was agreed to let her lead them to the elven forest of Lothlorien the next morning.

The evening grew late and silence engulfed the camp as the group ate dinner. Sideways glances were all that were exchanged save little conversation during the course of their meal regarding the night watch. It was agreed, (much to the delight of the hobbits) that Aragorn would take the first watch and Legolas would do the second. 

As everyone settled down for the evening Kimber soon found herself nestled in between Merry and Pippin as she looked on to see Felicity lying between Frodo and Samwise. A sense of comfort came upon her and soon she found herself lost in the perils of sleep. 

_Her dreams took her flying through a lush meadow of wild flowers; the aroma of orange blossoms heavy in the air about her, she stopped to smell them and twirled about; happy to have her wings once again. She frolicked through the botanicals for a moment when off in the distance she noticed a figure standing near the edge of the meadow. Focusing harder, she saw that figure was motioning to her, calling for her to come. Cautiously she inched closer to the person when the familiarity of golden locks came upon her, 'Legolas!' she smiled and darted toward him. Growing ever closer she noticed that his features were beginning to distort and twist and upon reaching him. Soon she realized that it was no longer Legolas standing before her. The figure showed no identity only as its face was beneath a black cloak. The apparition laughed in such a way that sent a rushing chill up Kimber's spine as it came upon her. _

_"Kimber, it has been too long!" the figure hissed._

_"Who are you? What did you do with Legolas?" Kimber trembled._

_The figure laughed out once more, "Oh Kimber! Your words hurt me! Why worry over that worthless elf when you could have so much more?" the figure drew closer to her, caressing_ _her cheek with its soft deathly cold fingers._

_Kimber, though terrified, slapped away the hand touching her. _

_"Oh, I see that you have become a might brave in your days!" the voice chuckled "No matter though my fair fairy; your elf is no longer for I had to make sure that he did not come in between the two of us."_

_Kimber now became enraged with grief "You Lie!!" she screamed back at him._

_"Do I?" the voice sighed sarcastically "Then maybe you should see with your own eyes." With that, a faint glowing light appeared and shined down on to a large patch of tall grass not too far from where they stood. She slowly walked towards the light and pushed her way through the tall grass and coming upon a rather small clearing. Her heart fell when looking down to see Legolas lying there with a sword embedded in his chest. Tears began to form in her eyes as she fell to her knees._

_"Why? Why? Why did you do this? Who are you?" she choked out. The figure now stood behind her. _

_"Kimber, do not be foolish for you know who I am!" his voice hissed._

_Kimber turned to face the hooded figure and gasped with horror as she now saw Epoloven. "Now you belong to me!" he declared in a malicious tone as he reached down to grab her. _

_"NO!!!" she screamed as his hands reached for her_...

Kimber sat straight up and realized that she must have been dreaming. She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked around to see the rest of the fellowship sleeping soundly. Not wanting to go back to sleep anytime soon, she decided that perhaps she would keep Aragorn company during his watch. He seemed friendly enough. She looked around and noticed to her dismay that Aragorn now laid fast asleep.

'I must have slept longer than I thought.' she whispered to herself as she glanced around once more and realized that Legolas who should now be taking his watch was nowhere to be found. She began to worry as visions of her dream came creeping back to her mind. She ventured into the surrounding forest of the camp walking through the dark wooded area in hopes of spotting him. Her heart began to race as she felt like someone was watching her. Stopping she quickly glanced around her and saw no one. Thinking that it would be best for her to return to camp, she made a quick about face and suddenly found herself looking into another pair of eyes. Startled, she opened her mouth to scream when it was was quickly covered by the intruder's hand. 

"Quiet!" a familiar whisper commanded. Kimber realized it was Legolas, or rather, an upside-down Legolas, as he hung from a tree branch.

"You scared me!" she gasped.

"A maiden should not be wandering about this hour, what brings you to this place?" he wondered.

"I couldn't sleep and I was worried when I saw that you were gone." she replied feeling a might embarrassed that she had been looking for him.

"I normally do not stay in the camp during my watch. I find it better to find a spot such as this tree, so that I can easily keep watch on our perimeters."

"Oh...." she replied softly, feeling even more foolish than before.

"Here." he offered his hand for her to take, "I need to speak with you and now would be a good of time as any."

Slowly she reached out and took hold of his hand and before she knew it, she was quickly hurdled up to the branch. Feeling a little disheveled from the motion, she sat still for a moment in effort to regain her bearings and watched as Legolas slowly began his ascent up the huge mellorn tree.

He paused for a moment before calling down to her, "Can you climb or do you need me to help you with that?" he inferred sarcastically. With that she hopped to her feet, steadied herself on the limb and followed after him. Higher and higher they climbed and for a moment Kimber thought that perhaps this tree had no end when alas she came upon the elf perched on a sturdy limb with his back against the tree's ashen trunk. Her steps were careful as she settled herself across from him and drew her knees to her chest. 

He stared coldly at her for few moments making her shutter before he began.

"I want to know why your sister cut my hair to make that doll for you?" his eyes now pierced her through the dark night. Kimber suddenly had the overwhelming urge to jump from tree! But then what? Not as though she could fly away! She would have to sit there and endure the "interrogation". He waited for a reply. 

"I do not know why my sister made the doll or why she does half of the things that she does for that matter," she offered, for she wished it were her up here on this tree limb now in the hot seat! Once again Kimber was forced to answer for her sister's antics. "Please believe me! For if I had known what she had planned to do I would have stopped her!" she conceded, stealing a glance, she saw that he still held her with an icy stare.

"Well then I must inform you now that since you are the benefactor, you must endure the consequences of your sister's actions." 

Kimber's eyes grew wide as she watched him unsheathe one of his elven swords, "May I ask what you are going to do?" her voice now shaky.

"Ay! 'Tis the elven way my lady..." pausing as he admired his blade, "For your sister cut my hair, and now I will cut yours!" he stated flatly.

Her face now became pale as she gazed at the swords edge gleaming in the moonlight. She could not believe that he was actually going to cut her hair. Legolas leaned in closer to her and grabbed onto a lock of her hair. Slowly he raised his sword and positioned it to cut off the strands. 

"It is a shame that I must cut such beautiful hair" he sighed, shaking his head, "Do you think that your sister would make me a doll of you as well?"

Kimber was a might surprised by the remark, but offered no reply. She closed her eyes tight, bit at her bottom lip and readied herself for her punishment.

"Though it pains me to mention such things, I must tell you that there is another alternative for my recompense." he paused. Kimber slowly opened her eyes to see herself now face to face with him as he sat ready to cut her tendrils.

"Dare I ask what this alternative is?" she questioned meekly.

He stared back intently at her, "Your alternative is that you must give me whatever is requested from you. Though if you decide not to, then the consequence will be much worse than a shave. 'Tis your choice my lady." he grinned slyly, "you must decide now, post haste".

She thought but for a moment before offering, "Then what is it that you ask of me?" not really wanting to hear his answer. 

"I cannot tell you that, you must choose!" He held the blade but an inch from her scalp.

"Okay, I will choose my second option!" she replied swiftly, the shear position of the blade was enough to sway her decision, now there was no telling what her fate would be! He looked away from her for a moment as if he was contemplating what he would ask. Kimber's heart raced as she waited for him to make his decision.

"I have decided!" he finally proclaimed, returning his blade to its sheath.

"And....?" she asked, startled by his outburst

"I want you to kiss me," he stated.

Kimber confused, shook her head. Surely she did not hear him correctly. "I am sorry, what did you just say?" 

"I said I want you to kiss me" he was serious. She said nothing as she sat there in the darkness staring at him in disbelief.

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow.

Taking in a deep breath, she mustered up all the courage she had as she began to lean into him. She closed her eyes as she drew closer to his mouth and when feeling her lips upon his, she quickly kissed him. She started to pull away only to find Legolas' hand was now placed behind her head and pushing her back into him. He was now in control as he kissed her longingly. She began to melt as his lips gently caressed hers and she wished that it would never end, as it felt so right having his lips pressed to hers! Their lips parted and he leaned back into the tree.

"Please promise me that we will do that again!" he smiled, taking her hand in his.

"But... I thought..." she began to stutter.

"Thought I was upset over my hair being cut?" he smirked, "I could not resist using it to my advantage!" he teased.

"So you mean that you had no intention of cutting my hair?" she couldn't believe what was happening to her. He had tricked her into kissing him!

A mischievous smile now formed on his face. 

"Your just as bad as my sister!" she exclaimed folding her arms in front of her, she gave him a stern look.

Legolas chuckled. "Kimber, please do not be mad."

"I do not find this funny at all!" she scolded. 

Trying to keep his laughter at bay, he reached out and pulled her close to him, her body melded into his as he leaned back once more and sighed.

"What are you doing?" she inquired as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am holding you. Now try to get some rest, for you are too cranky." He insisted as he kissed her on top of her head.

She began to relax as she lay against his chest listening to his heartbeat. He gently caressed her hair as he then began to softly sing what she thought sounded like an elvish lullaby. Eyes growing heavier by the moment, she soon surrendered to a peaceful sleep.

*********

"Kimber…Kimber! Wake up!" came a voice as someone began to lightly shake her from her sound sleep.

"Hmm…?" was the only reply she could muster as she tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on Kimber! It is dawn and Aragorn wants us to start our journey soon. 

"Where am I?" she mumbled, as she sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes. 

"You do not remember us, Kimber?" she opened one eye to see Merry and Pippin kneeling in front of her now looking a little sad.

"Of course I remember you, silly!" she smiled at them, "What I meant was that I thought I fell asleep..." Kimber paused, suddenly hearing a loud cough come from across the way. Kimber, looking in the direction of sound, noticed Legolas sitting next to Gimli. In an instant, Legolas coughed again and while covering his mouth with his hand, he winked at her.

'Oh!' she thought, 'He does not want me to tell them!'

"You thought you were sleeping where?" Pippin inquired curiously, taking no notice of Legolas' cough.

"Oh never mind!" she laughed half-heartily, "I must have been dreaming!"

"I have had those dreams from time to time myself!" Merry said matter-of-factly and began to tell Kimber of the many similar dreams that he had.

  
Gimli, taking interest that his elf friend was actually coughing, was a little surprised. "I thought elves do not get sick?"

Legolas did not reply, instead he looked away pretending that he did not hear him. 

"Legolas!" Gimli shouted, as Legolas jumped from the loudness of his voice. "Are you ill? First you have been coughing and now it seems that you have lost your hearing?" 

"Gimli I am fine!" Legolas stated, rubbing his sensitive ears, "You do not have to shout, I am sitting right besides you!"

"I would not have to yell if you would acknowledge my question with an answer _elf!" Gimli shouted once more, a little annoyed. _

"I apologize for not answering you. My mind was elsewhere Gimli." he spoke calmly, in hopes that Gimli would stop shouting.

"_Mind elsewhere!__ Ha! Elves! The supposedly superior race of Middle Earth...." Gimli began to mumble underneath his breath._

Legolas grinned as he listened to his friend ramble on. He knew now that he would not have to answer the question since the dwarf had now forgotten as he went on an elf-bashing spree!

'What was that!?' Felicity raised her eyebrow in curiosity as she watched Legolas wink at her sister, 'I will have to get to bottom of that later!' making a mental note.

"What would you be thinking about there Miss Felicity?" Sam said, tearing Felicity away from her thoughts.

"Oh nothing important! Just reminding myself of a few things that I need to do that is all." Felicity smiled.

"Well then why don't I go prepare us some breakfast? Not good to think on an empty stomach, ya know!" Sam offered as he went over to his sack and began to search for something for them to eat. 

Felicity laughed, still amazed at how much a hobbit could eat in one day. 'Thinking of hobbits!' She looked to see Frodo talking with Aragorn and Boromir.  Frodo, she found herself growing quite fond of him as of late. Since first seeing him, she had not even thought of Haldir, well with the exception of mentioning his name last night that is. She now wondered if it were wise to bring his name up, to involve him in such things, that meant having to face him once again and after their last confrontation she was not looking forward to that. She frowned at the thought and fixed her gaze upon Boromir, he had to open his big fat mouth, this was all his fault!

"Samwise, I am afraid that we will have to eat on the run", Aragorn announced, "For we must keep a steady pace".

"Aye! But I've just gotten some water on the boil and…" Sam whined.

Aragorn looked upon him sternly for a moment before offering a solution, "What about the lembas?"

"Argh lembas!" Gimli retorted as he wrinkled up his nose, "Must we eat of the cracker again?"

"Gimli, I would like to reach Lorien by nightfall." Aragorn replied.

"Oh, very well," Sam conceded non-to happy, handing each member of the fellowship a wafer.

"Can Pip and I have two?" Merry smiled widely. Samwise, shaking his head, obliged.

"Well that would certainly explain that foul stench in the air this morning surrounding the halflings!" Gimli chuckled, "They're eating enough for an army!" 

"Let us be on our way, my lady, the bell tolls for thee!" said an impatient Boromir as he approached Felicity who was helping Samwise sling his cooking pots on his back.

Aragorn took notice of his tone and followed after him. "Boromir will you leave well enough alone," he turned to Felicity, "My apologies to you and your sister. If you would lead us to Lorien now we would be ever so grateful." Aragorn respectfully addressed them.

"I will." Felicity nodded at Aragorn though she did not take her cold eyes from Boromir. For if she had her wits about her he would be crawling on all fours at the moment.

"I know what you are thinking." Kimber whispered from behind.

"You do?" Felicity's eyes widened, for that was an ability that most fairies shared; especially kin, the reading of one's thoughts-perhaps their powers were back?

"Well, not like we are used to, but I do know how you feel about Boromir and I can't say that I blame you much as he does lack a bit of self control." Kimber agreed.

"Well I am afraid that his lack thereof will cost him his life," Felicity stared blankly past Kimber to Legolas who now looked a might concerned at the prophecy. 

"Let's us be on our way then!" Aragorn declared.

Boromir approached the front of the group, but stopped as Aragorn placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Legolas, I think it would be wise for you to walk with Felicity and Boromir and I will take up the rear", he concluded

Legolas nodded in agreement and stood by Felicity "Looks like we will be traveling mates, is my hair safe?" he teased. Felicity looked at him, his meticulously braided locks reminded her of Haldir, she teased him on many occasion, as he too was particular about his tresses.

"Perhaps this day m_ellon__ en mellonamin (friend of my friend), lest you can keep that eye under control!" she smiled at him while motioning to her sister Kimber who was now fussing with the hobbits once more. She winked at him allowing him to know full well that in as much very little escapes him the same went for her._

"I see that between the both of us, nothing will slip idly by?" he conceded.

_"Amin weera yassen lle (I agree with you)"_ she replied before heading on her way.

Merry and Pippin fashioned themselves close behind with Kimber following. She wondered what Felicity and Legolas were talking about so incessantly. She tried to hear them but with no avail for it was hard enough to understand her sister when she was speaking elvish and now the hobbits were going on about the many dreams they had since embarking on their journey. Kimber sighed and resided to the fact that though she didn't mind, this would be her company for the next few hours.

"Don't mind them," Frodo came up and placed a hand upon Kimber's shoulder. Turning, she looked upon him seemingly for the first time. His face was so delicate and pure and his eyes were the deepest blue she had ever seen. Kimber reached for his cheek and touched it with her hand for a moment; a little surprised by her actions, she offered, "I do not mind them Master Frodo, I do not mind any of you," she smiled politely.

He smiled in return for he was glad that they had stumbled upon such company. Only now he was more confused than ever. What if what she said was true! What if they did come to their camp the other evening! Who then kissed him, if anyone did at all? He placed at hand upon the cheek that Kimber had touched for but a moment, before it found itself once more clasping the gold band that hung around his neck.

"'Tis better that I am back here with you hobbits," Gimli boasted, "For dwarfs are the keenest of all races here in Middle-earth. We have the sight like an eagle and the hearing as sharp as a blade," he whispered.

"Merry, can blades hear?" Pippin gave him a queer look.

"Argh! Never mind! Why do I even bother?" he gruffed as they continued on the narrow path to Lorien.

"I have never traveled these parts before," Legolas offered "It is magnificent!" he continued as he admired the vast willows and elms blowing in the breeze. 

"_Creoso a'baramin,"(Welcome to my dwelling) Felicity smiled._

"_Quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie!_" (You do speak elvish!) he raised a brow.

"_Uma_." She had picked up the language rather quickly, having learned it from spending so much time with Rumil and Orophin. It was an even exchange, she taught them the common tongue and they in turn taught her elvish, for that was how she first met Haldir many months ago. He had insisted that his brothers tell him who was teaching them. 

"You know I thought that dream would never end," Pippin was still rambling on. 

"Kimber?" he nudged her. 

"Huh? Oh I am sorry," she apologized. She was consumed with thoughts of Legolas again as she replayed last night's images over and over in her head. The kiss… his embrace! She sighed to herself as she looked upon him and blushed as he met her stare and winked at her once more. 

_"Lle tela!__ (I saw that!)" Felicity grinned at Legolas, catching him off guard. He offered a cough and smiled innocently at her._

"Now I know that was a cough!" Gimli sounded from the ranks. Frodo looked upon him with surprise then at Samwise. 

"You know Mister Frodo; I had visions of a nice stew for breakfast! I was saving this for a special occasion" he sighed pulling a small box from his pocket. "Ah do you remember Mister Frodo, the sweet aroma of potatoes and carrots roasting over a fire? Rounds of ale?"

"Stop that Sam, you're making my tummy rumble again!" Merry insisted.

"Yes mine too! Aragorn, can we not stop but for a moment for lunch?" Pippin insisted.

"Pippin, you've been snacking on lembas since our walk began," Boromir snipped.

"Yes, but I wonder if we could have something else to eat, perhaps if we could stop for…" he offered.

"I am afraid that we cannot stop Pippin, for the sun is now high above us," Aragorn interrupted him. "You needn't be so curt with them Boromir," he then offered to his comrade.

Boromir only offered a sideways glance in return, for as far as he was concerned this was merely a waste of his time. His homeland was under attack from every angle and it sickened him to think that Aragorn's loyalty were anywhere else. 

"It isn't enough that Gondor is about to fall! Now we have to follow along after these "fairies" and for what purpose might I ask? So many sacrifices have been made and now this seems so trivial," he huffed, the thought of having to take direction from a woman!

Aragorn stopped and looked at him "Do not think that you are the only one who has made sacrifice in this journey, Boromir! Heed the words of Elrond, you have been charged with nothing, you came on your own."  Aragorn looked first at Kimber then at Felicity, such beauties before him brought about thoughts of Arwen and the "sacrifice" that he had made to fulfill his destined path. He brought his hand to the pendent around his neck. Its weight was light and he wore it in remembrance of her, of her love for him, their love for each other. It brought a smile to his face, when he suddenly remembered that he wasn't the only one who bore a reminder upon his chest. He looked upon Frodo, who despite his charge, seemed to toddle along with high spirits.

"Samwise, do you suppose they are truly fairies?" Frodo inquired.

"I don't rightly know Mister Frodo. They 're not hobbits and they are not dwarfs and they don't seem to be elves or men, or women I mean. So I guess fairies they might be," Sam conceded.

"Do you suppose they really came into our camp the other night and did all of that to us?" Frodo continued.

"I would say so, how else would they have known about it? And did you see that doll? My gracious, Mister Frodo can you imagine anything but a fairy making that? Can't wait to tell the Gaffer about that one!" Samwise laughed heartily and Frodo offered a smile for a moment before touching his lips once more.


	6. “Mer & Pip” Justified & Stripped!

**Chapter: 6 – "Mer & Pip"; Justified & Stripped! **

Their journey seemed to pass fairly quickly as they chatted amongst themselves for the duration of the afternoon. Felicity soon noticed that they were coming upon the border of the forest. She stopped for a moment and looked back at Kimber. There was a slight look of panic in her eyes as she thought of their last journey to this neck of the wood.

"Help," she mouthed. Kimber knew without much thought the sudden anxiety that consumed her sister.

"I cannot go any further!" Kimber blurted out, a little flustered, as she did not like bringing attention to herself. 

Frodo looked upon her with concern," Why? What is the matter?" He questioned anxiously. Merry and Pippin turned to her attentively.

"We have walked all day and have not rested once! Let us camp here for the night. I would like to clean up. It has been two days since I last bathed and I can no longer take the smell of myself!" she giggled. 

Felicity smiled and nodded in agreement. She too longed for soothing springs and a moment's peace. "We are near the borders of Lorien now and just beyond that ridge lay the hot springs of Telore. We will be but a moment," she promised.

"My ladies, I am sorry that we have not taken such things into consideration. We will camp here for tonight. Legolas and I will escort you to the watering hole." Aragorn obliged the two sympathetically.

"Watering hole? Are we horses?!" Felicity laughed.

"I would never refer to either of you in such a way!" Aragorn returned, laying his pack on the ground. "Come Legolas! Let us take them to the _springs." _

"Oh no you don't" Merry piped up, running to Kimber's side. "We will take the fairies to the springs! You and Legolas this, you and Legolas that! We found them, we saved 'em and now we will escort them to the springs, the hobbits!" he announced proudly with Pippin now joining his side. 

"Right then!" Frodo smiled anxiously as he readied himself to go.

"Um… by that I mean the _hobbits that found them!" he continued. Frodo looked at Felicity who was now glaring at the two outspoken hobbits. How long would she have to put up with their incessant nonsense! She looked at Frodo. He could only offer her a look of lament for he desired her company as much as she desired his. But he offered no argument; he already knew that as determined as they were, Merry and Pippin would not lose this one. _

"Very well then, be on your way," Aragorn sighed.

Kimber quite happy with said arrangements eagerly took her place in between the two hobbits.

"Lead the way my dear sister," Kimber sang, "This part of the forest is your area of expertise."

"I suppose" Felicity trudged ahead of them, glancing back at Frodo who looked at her and then to Samwise who had begun to mumble something about not having a bite to eat all day.

The four of them toddled along a well-trodden path before they happened upon the springs.

The air around them hung heavy with humidity and the sweet smell of lilac blossoms filled the air.

"Well here we are." Felicity sighed.

"This is splendid!" Kimber gasped as she looked around. The foliage all around was in full bloom; snapdragons and orange blossoms bordered the springs, which boasted a calescent mist. A magnificent waterfall provided a picturesque backdrop for the springs, which frothed and yet at the same time offered an air of tranquility. "How did _you _find this place?" her sister wondered.

"Haldir brought…" Felicity began but did not finish the thought. 

"_Haldir?!_" Kimber raised an eyebrow. She hadn't realized that her sister had developed such a friendship with the elf.

"It makes no never mind," she interrupted before turning to the hobbits, "Merry and _Popeye_?" she motioned for them to turn around.

"Oh right, ladies need their privacy!" Merry conceded.

"It's Pippin!" his comrade retorted before turning around.

Kimber and Felicity were making their way over to the springs when suddenly Felicity stopped and made motion to a nearby bushel of greenery.

"Kimber what might that be? I have never seen it grow in our part of the wood; it looks like spinach."

"Spinach?" Kimber scoffed "I wouldn't eat that my dear sister! Lest you would like to lose your senses, for that is Chabox, best to steer clear of that one,' she insisted.

"Poisonous is it?" Felicity inquired.

"No, not really. I don't have much experience with it but the elders told me that it is of no _good use, catch my drift?" Kimber replied, slipping her clothing over her head and stepped lightly toward the springs. Felicity paused for a moment._

"I am going to gather some bathing salts, lilacs and such. I will return", she promised. Kimber nodded and stepped gingerly into the parching springs. 

Felicity doubled back toward the hobbits. "Master Pippin?" he wheeled around unable to believe his ears.

"Did you hear that Merry! She is finally coming around! Yes my fair sweet?" he extended a hand to her.

"You have my humblest apologies for disrespecting you in our journey thus far, and for that I come bearing you this…peace offering," she smiled coyly extending to them a hand full of Chabox. 

"Why what is this?!" Merry beamed inspecting the pert leaves. He smelled them intensely; the aroma was rich.

"Just a little something I picked up. It may not be as good as the pipe weed of The Shire but it should suffice," Felicity replied.

"Pippin did you here that! They have pipe weed in fairyland too!" Merry beamed as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his pipe. Pippin taking heed pulled his out as well without a moment lost.

"Enjoy!" Felicity smirked as she turned and headed back to the springs.

"Just when I thought she was a lost cause," Pippin grinned and nodded to himself, "She's made me proud! She even called me Master did you hear her Merry?" he beamed.

Merry only nodded as he anxiously packed the herb into his pipe. 

"I forgot how hot these springs could be!" Felicity winced, stepping into the febrile springs.

"Well Felicity they're not called the cold springs" Kimber giggled. Felicity smiled at her sister's quirky sense of humor.

"Alright there Kimber, don't hurt yourself," Felicity smiled as she continued into the hot water. 

"Merry?" Pippin tugged at his collar, "are you hot?" he sighed.

"Yes Pip! Who turned up the heat!" he agreed.

"I feel as though the sun is sitting right on my shoulders," Pippin slurred as he began to clumsily remove his shirt and trousers.

"Pip? What is it your doin' there?" Merry puffed a ring of smoke. He gazed upon his comrade with glassy eyes for a moment before joining him in the buff.

"Ah now that's a might better," Merry agreed staggering over to a nearby tree; he slumped down next to the trunk. Pippin trying to steady himself, puffed heartily at his pipe before gravity took hold of him and sent him toppling over next to Merry. Crawling over to where Merry sat, he leaned against the tree as well.

"Now how do you suppose they 'growed' those giant potatoes around here?" Pippin motioned to a boulder a might 5 feet from them.

"Beats me, Pip! I suppose the same ways that they grows them big oilyphants over there," he nodded pointing to a large rose bush blowing in the breeze.

"Did you say oilyphants?" Pippin attempted a whisper but his voice rang through Merry's ear.

"Quiet now! He will hear us. SHHH!" he attempted to put a finger to his lips but missed and ended up in a nostril instead.

"Now why do you suppose that oilyphant is pink?" Pippin wondered staring at the bush.

"We need to be very still," Merry leaned over to his friend "or it will pick up our se… se... sce, smell okay?" he whispered. Having said that the two stared intently at the bush for a moment when suddenly it rustled a bit, sending the hobbits running for their lives. 

"Why do you tease me so?" Kimber inquired.

"Kimber I am your sister, must we go over this again and again, I would rather talk about something more interesting!"

"Like?" Kimber couldn't readily imagine what Felicity was getting at.

"How about the elf and the way he keeps winking at you," Felicity smiled at her sister whose face was now the shade of a raspberry.

"What are you talking about?" Kimber stuttered.

"Don't play dumb with me Kimber. I am not as oblivious to my surroundings as you are!" she sighed now lying back in the waters.

"Felicity?!" Kimber retorted.

"Just answer the question, did you let him…" 

"Felicity!" Kimber interrupted with haste. If her face could have gotten much redder it would have at this point. "What about you and Frodo?" she interjected "Or better yet, how about you and Haldir, hmm…?"

"We are not talking about Frodo, nor are we talking about Haldir. We are talking about you and the elf! Now spill it!" she demanded.

Kimber was just about to open her mouth and offer an explanation when from it came a scream. Felicity turned in haste to see what Kimber was hollering about when she was suddenly engulfed by what seemed to be a tidal wave. The two hobbits gasped for air and splashed about wildly for a moment before Felicity waded over and tried to help them gain their footing. Kimber stood motionless with her hands covering her bareness.

"A little help here!" Felicity stammered as Pippin arms flailed about, "Get that thing off of me!" she chuckled, causing Kimber to rethink her decision to offer a hand.

"Did you see em'!! BIG OILYPHANTS!!" Merry raved as Kimber pulled his head above the water. She looked around them and saw no 'oilyphants', or elephants for that matter. Seeing the hobbits to their feet, Kimber scrambled once again to cover herself, though they took no notice as with great commotion they darted off into the wood.

"Oh my! Felicity what do you suppose that was all about?" Kimber bellowed. She looked upon her sister who could hardly contain herself. She was laughing as she had never laughed before…

"Did you…see…that?" Felicity gasped for breath.

"What could have come over them?" Kimber's eyes widened, "Felicity?" she began when suddenly the sound of footsteps heading in their direction silenced her.

Much to their horror the likes of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Frodo and Sam came bounding through the bushes to the springs. Felicity and Kimber lowered themselves into the water in effort to hide their nudity.

"Felicity! Kimber!" Aragorn hurried over to the water's edge as the rest of the fellowship looked on "Are you alright?! We heard you screaming!" he continued.

"The hobbits were naked and they…" Kimber quickly began. The thought of all that happened was causing her to become flustered once more.

"What did you say?" Legolas raised a brow in disbelief at the two engulfed by the springs.

"We were bathing here in the springs when suddenly Merry and Pippin came running through with no clothes on and jumped in here with us and then they took off through the wood screaming something about oilyphants!" Kimber regained her composure, though barely, as she was quite embarrassed with her present company. She blushed as Legolas offered her a grin.

"_Pink _oilyphants_!" Felicity laughed nonchalantly, as she circled Kimber in the tepid waters keeping her eye upon Frodo. He was trying to keep his eyes focused on the trees and such but found that they kept wandering back to the springs. His face reddened when Felicity caught him looking at her._

"Where are the hobbits now?" Gimli gruffed "Should've known better than to let them escort the maidens here! Seems wherever they go…" he began before Aragorn interrupted him.

"Gimli now is not the time for this. If they are in danger, then we must find them," he announced. "Legolas, you, Gimli and the hobbits will stay here while Boromir and I go and look for Merry and Pippin."

"No, I think that I shall stay here," Boromir replied, a seductive grin came upon his face as thoughts of the two naked women filled his mind. Legolas shot him a look of threat.

"You will come with me!" Aragorn demanded harshly, grabbing Boromir by the arm as he then turned to head into the forest when suddenly the sentinels of Lorien surrounded them.

"Felicity, Kimber?!" Rumil inched slowly over to the springs, his bow drawn and pointed at the fellowship.

"Are you both alright?" questioned Orophin joining him. 

"We are fine." Felicity reassured them. 

"Who are these intruders? Have they caused you harm in any way?" Rumil looked at Kimber who simply shook her head. Though not wanting to look at Legolas, she did. He stood attentively with his bow drawn at Orophin who was extending his hand for Felicity to take.

"We are well and no harm has come to us. These travelers are with us," she conceded. "And if it pleases you, we will wait to exit the waters after present company departs," she replied; now looking at Orophin.

"Yes." Kimber agreed.

Aragorn extended his hand to Rumil causing him to raise his bow once more. Putting up both hands he indicated that he meant them no threat before speaking. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, Boromir son of Denethor, Dwarf Gimli son of Gloin, and Frodo and Samwise both of Hobbiton. We are friends of Kimber and Felicity and as of late we have lost two other halflings, for that is the commotion we were all drawn to. We must find them as they might be in grave danger."

Orophin lowered his bow and motioned for his brethren to do the same. Legolas, though intimidated, looked on and admired the guardians of the golden wood.

"Please, we must not waste anymore time! Our friends might be in trouble!" Samwise spoke up from the rear with a look of concern that now engulfed him.

"Sam is right we must find them!" Frodo offered Rumil a pleading look. Rumil offered no immediate response; his only thoughts were of Kimber and Felicity and if they were indeed safe or just appeasing them for the moment.

"Orophin, you stay here while I go and find Haldir," he announced.

"There is no need," Kimber whispered, "For it appears that he has found us." She pointed to Haldir who was now coming over the clearing, his strong hands grasped firmly about the nape of the necks of the two naked hobbits in question. They marched obediently ahead of him with their hands folded modestly in front of their genitals. Hearing that, Felicity sank deeper into the springs hoping somehow that they would swallow her up. 

"Do _these belong to you?" Haldir offered, looking at Aragorn._

Aragorn shook his head in shame as he looked at the two naked hobbits standing before him. "Yes. I do apologize for any trouble that they may have caused you."

"They should be grateful that we did not shoot them!" Haldir said sternly as he cast his eyes down on Merry and Pippin, who were still glassy-eyed and giggling.

"I do not understand what has come over them, they were not like this when they left the camp!" Aragorn was growing more confused by the moment as he tried to figure out what could have possibly had happened during their short time apart. Perhaps Kimber and Felicity would know…

"Ladies?" Aragorn called looking to a now empty hot spring. "Now where did _those two _go?" he asked looking at Legolas.

"They were here a moment ago…Perhaps they snuck off while we all were distracted by…_this" Legolas pointed at the halfings._

"Whom do you speak of?" Haldir began, "You are traveling with two women as well?"

"Well, yes and no." Aragorn replied, "Actually we are not sure _what_ they are to be honest with you"

"They _claim to be fairies of this Forest," Boromir offered sarcastically, "__They are the one's that led us here."_

A scowl slowly grew across Haldir's face. "FELICITY!!!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the forest, "FELICITY! KIMBER! COME OUT NOW!" Haldir now turned to his brothers Rumil and Orophin, "Where are they?"

Orophin hung his head low as he pointed to a large rock near the spring's waterfall. Rumil seeing his brother's concession elbowed him in disgust. 

"I SAID COME OUT!" Haldir yelled once more. Everyone looked on and watched as Kimber peeked around the rock's edge. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she now saw Haldir staring back at her.

"KIMBER, SO HELP ME IF I HAVE TO COME IN THERE TO GET THE BOTH OF YOU, YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!" Kimber shuddered at the tone of his voice and slowly waded out from behind the rock. Looking back, she noticed that Felicity did not follow and still remained hidden. 

"FELICITY! SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" Haldir, pushing Merry and Pippin towards Aragorn, made his way to the edge of the spring and was about to step in when Kimber objected, "No Haldir please!" 

"I want both of you out…now!" Haldir demanded. 

"We cannot!" Kimber pleaded.

"What do you mean you cannot?" Haldir was growing furious.

"They cannot come out for they are unclothed brother!" Rumil interjected.

"We will come out once everyone has left, I promise!" Kimber added.

"And you expect me to believe that you and your sister will not flee once there is no one around!" Haldir laughed.

"_Y..e..s..s_?" Kimber offered back.

"Kimber do you take me for a fool!" Haldir paused, as he began to contemplate the situation. "Rumil!" he called after a few moments, "I want you and the others to escort this group back to the flets!" He ordered before turning to Kimber and smiling, "I will remain here and make sure that our friends get out of the water safely!" 

"With all due respect, Haldir, _you are not known to __us and therefore I cannot leave these women with you," Aragorn stated, for Kimber's uneasiness unnerved him._

"And what little I know of you Aragorn en Dunedain is not enough to trust you with such mischievous maidens, however if it pleases you, the elf that travels with your party may remain," Haldir conceded. Aragorn sighed and motioned to Legolas.

Felicity snickered from behind the rock as Kimber sank lower in the water. It was going to be hard enough to get out of the water with Haldir being there! Now she had to face Legolas as well! 

Rumil, as ordered, lead the others back into the forest as Legolas and Haldir turned their attention back to Kimber.

"I suppose you want me to get out now?" she asked wearily.

"You are correct in supposing such things!" Haldir replied sarcastically.

"I...I..." she began to stutter while looking at Legolas, "I can't!"

Haldir rolled his eyes and sighed, "Kimber, I will make a deal with you. If you can get Felicity to come out of the water first, I shall leave so that you may do so as well."

"What about Legolas?" Kimber inquired further. 

"That is up to him." Haldir again sighed impatiently.

Kimber looked to Legolas who smiled back at her reassuringly. "Fine!" she agreed and swam back behind the rock.

Felicity shot her a look of disgust as she came around to where her sister still hid. "Remind me never to let you negotiate in the future!" 

"What!? I think I did very well!" Kimber rebuked, "Besides after learning today that you and Haldir have visited this spring before, I am sure that you are used to being around him in this stature?" 

"Why you!" Felicity lunged at Kimber, pushing her underneath the water. Kimber soon resurfaced and gasped for air.

"Wait Kimber! You just wait! I will get you back for this!" Felicity growled swimming away.

"Ah, Felicity! So glad you could join us!" Haldir called out when seeing her swim out into the open.

"Save it Haldir! I am in no mood for your sarcasm right now!" Felicity shot back wading closer to the shore. 

Pulling herself out of the water she noticed that neither male took their eyes off of her. "Like what you see boys!" she asked sharply and spun around giving them both a "show".

Legolas realizing that he was caught staring turned away with a slight blush. Felicity brushed by the two and headed to retrieve her clothes. While dressing, she noticed that Haldir was watching her every move. She tried to ignore the smirk on his lips and glanced down to see Kimber's clothes lying on the ground. "Payback!" she muttered under her breath with a grin! 

"That's close enough," Felicity shot Haldir a look of warning as he now approached her.

"Oh come now, Felicity," he continued toward her, wanting to get a closer look and perhaps a feel of the goods. She walked passed him to where Kimber's clothes lay, picked them up and headed toward the spring, Legolas stood near the shore.

"Okay Kimber," Felicity called." I'll just toss your clothes near the water's edge," she continued.

"Alright, that's good; just make sure that everyone is gone okay?" Kimber replied.

"Okay," she smiled as she tossed them intentionally just a few feet in front of Legolas, he turned to leave, obeying Kimber's wishes, "Hang on there, elf boy, do you think you could move them closer for me?" Felicity coaxed. He nodded and and bent down to pick up the clothes which lay at his feet. As he did Felicity quickly approached him from behind and planted her foot squarely on his bottom sending him careening into the springs, he landed with a hefty splash right next to Kimber.

"You forgot these," Felicity grinned tossing in Kimber's clothes behind him. Haldir shook his head "Come Felicity! I think you have done enough!" as he took her arm to lead her away. 

"I can_ walk without _your_ help!" she quickly removed her arm from his grasp._

"Felicity! I am no mood for your antics!" He grabbed her once more giving her a stern look; "You shall not leave my sights while you remain here, _you_ cannot be trusted!"

Felicity struggled to free herself, but his grip was too strong.

"We shall wait for you just over that ridge" Haldir turned and called to Legolas and Kimber who still remained in the spring.

Legolas, furious with having been kicked into the water, acknowledged Haldir with only a nod of his head. 

Soon after Felicity and Haldir's departure, he stood up and looked at Kimber, who had her head bowed down. He could tell that she was not too happy with what her sister had done. Slowly he waded over to her, collecting her clothing from the surface of the water as he went.

Kimber remained still as she listened to him coming towards her, hoping that she was covering herself well enough for him not to see. 

"Here" he said quietly as he handed her clothes to her, "Get dressed so that we can be on our way."

Quickly she reached out and took her clothes from him, "Thank you." 

Legolas, being a true gentleman, turned and waded back to the shore of the spring while Kimber put on the wet clothing. Soon she made her way out to Legolas who stood with his back still facing her.

"So! What will I have to do this time to recompense you for my sister's actions?" she smiled lightly, trying to lift his spirits.

Legolas turned around and looked at Kimber for a moment, before she offered, "Is another kiss in order?"  

He was taken off guard as she now reached up placing a hand at the nape of his neck. She lowered his face to hers and kissed him. She sighed as she felt his soft lips against hers once more. This time she knew that she was not dreaming as he embraced her. She melted into him and parted her lips allowing him to explore her mouth for what seemed like forever. He drew from her; surprised and pleased with her actions he placed his hand upon her cheek.

"I am sorry," she blushed.

"For _wh_at are you apologizing, Kimber?" Legolas smiled. "In as much as you have longed for my lips since our last meeting so have I longed for yours," he continued. She bowed her head for a moment, Legolas sensing her uneasiness he offered "Now as for your sister," he looked down at his drenched clothing," Seems as though she has gotten both of us, so together we shall think of something," he nudged her playfully before taking her hand and leading her toward the ridge. 

*********

"Now tell me, why does trouble seem to abound wherever you are?" Haldir inquired as he led Felicity the over the ridge. She offered him no reply, as her mind was busy thinking of how she could distract him long enough to get away.

"Don't bother, I am not even going to let that opportunity come to pass", almost as though he could read her thoughts, he smirked.

"Haldir, you don't have to hold onto my arm so tightly," she looked at his hand.

"Felicity you and I both know that I do," he interrupted, "And since you are now speaking to me perhaps you could explain to me what means you have traveling with such odd company?" he continued.

"What business is that of yours?" she chided.

"What business? Don't you think that by bringing them here you have made it my business?" he questioned her sternly.

"Would you have it any other way?" she retorted for if she knew nothing else about Haldir she knew that he liked to be in the thick of things, so to speak.

He squeezed her arm tighter now and pulled her closer to him, "Felicity," he hissed before realizing that Kimber and Legolas were now approaching them. Despite his annoyance with Felicity, Legolas did not appreciate Haldir's actions and offered him a disapproving look.

"Glad to see you have both made it, come now we will join the others," Haldir offered curtly leading them to the flets.


	7. If At First You Miss The Target Steady Y...

**Chapter: 7 - If At First You Miss The Target; Steady Your Aim...**

"Come now, Samwise. It is not so bad." Frodo called from high above the flet.

"I'm afraid that you won't get me up there Mister Frodo! Not very fond of heights ya' know!" he returned looking at his feet, which were planted firmly on the ground.

"Come on, Merry and Pippin have made it up." Aragorn sighed motioning to the two hobbits that sat near the corner of the platform fumbling eagerly through their sacks for a bite to eat.

"Glad to see they are nearing normalcy again." Frodo looked at his friends.

"If there were ever such a thing with those two!" Gimli chuckled as the two packed their faces with lembas bread.

"I doubt it!" Boromir added, "You had better get a move on before the others get here. I venture to say that the 'Elf' in charge might have a thing or two to say about you not being up here," he continued looking at Gimli.

"He is right." Rumil warned, "I would suggest that you ascend before Haldir returns."

"I would make haste if I were you, I can see them coming now," Boromir added.

Frodo and Gimli walked over and looked out in to the forest as Samwise took heed and climbed gingerly up the ladder joining the two.

"I wonder what is going on." Frodo looked concerned as he watched Felicity and Haldir heading towards them; a look of scorn on both of their faces.

"I don't know Mister Frodo! This wood seems a might strange to me." Sam offered, "I don't rightly know why we have done half the things we have done in the past few days, I only know that we are here now and we will have to make the best of it," he smiled trying to mask his fear of falling.

"Samwise, where would I be without you?" Frodo smiled in return.

"Probably not up here!" he laughed.

"Well now, what do you suppose has come upon our pointy-eared friend?" Gimli bellowed with laughter at Legolas who sloshed down the path and followed Kimber up the ladder.

"What has happened to you, Legolas?" Aragorn rushed to his friend, trying to hide his smirk.

"I would imagine that clothing should be removed '_before' _you take a dip!" Gimli chuckled, "Not too elvish or graceful to go about looking like that!" he could barely contain himself.

"Believe me, this was not my doing." Legolas sighed.

"Well then '_whose'_ doing was it?" Sam inquired.

He looked at Kimber. 

"_Kimber?"_Aragorn offered a look of surprise.

"No, no it wasn't me!" she waved her hands in front of her as her face reddened with the thought of such accusation.

"Felicity! It was Felicity!" Legolas replied as he rung out his tunic.

"And where is Felicity now?" Aragorn inquired looking around the flets.

Legolas motioned to the ladder; Aragorn approached and looked down below to see Haldir and Felicity consumed in heated discussion.

"Now Felicity," Haldir spun her around to face him, "Do not disrespect me in front of the others!" he commanded.

"Disrespect '_you'_? Who is the one throwing around their brute strength, my dearest Haldir!" she cut her eyes at him. 

"This is who I am Felicity! I am the March Warden of this forest!" he retorted as his hand still firmly gripped her forearm.

"I know who you are my dear," she offered sarcastically.

"Do you?" he questioned her sternly, this time squeezing her arm so tightly that she winced, causing Aragorn to descend rapidly down the ladder.

"Is all well here?" Aragorn intervened. 

"Yes," Haldir released his grip and raised an arm motioning toward the ladder, "Come let us join the others," he continued but not before casting another look of warning in Felicity's direction.

*********

"Your report?" Epoloven glared at Reitnor from atop his horse. 

"I am afraid that the fairies are, in deed, traveling with the group of men you spoke of before. They have passed through the borders of Lothlorien, my Liege," he cast his eye downward.

"Those fools!" Epoloven hissed as he thought of Guile and his band of goblins, for they nearly foiled his plan with their carelessness. Perhaps slicing Guile's throat was too soft a punishment! A smile came upon his face for a moment as he thought of the notion in which the goblins would pay for their inequities.

"My Lord, what are we to do now that they are no longer in the confounds of our forest?" Reitnor questioned.

"This may take a little thought my dear subject as Haldir and his brethren may pose a bit of an obstacle," rubbing his chin, he thought for a moment before being distracted by the sound of heavy foot soldiers. He turned his gaze to the west and then turned to Reitnor. "Orcs! Ride out to them at once and bring them to me!" he commanded.

"My Lord?" Reitnor looked upon him with surprise.

"They may prove to be most helpful to our task at hand." A grin came upon his face now as he motioned for Reitnor to take leave.

Within a few moments Reitnor finally returned, following close behind him were thirty Orc soldiers that bore the mark of the white wizard, Saruman.

"Who is in charge of this infantry?" Epoloven inquired sternly. At once a mammoth Qrc appeared from the ranks. His face hedonistically distorted and black. 

"Who wants to know?" he growled, showing fangs of purulent yellow. 

"I do, for I know of what you seek." Epoloven grinned.

"You've seen the Halflings?" he groveled.

"Perhaps," he replied slyly.

"We do not have time for games dark one! Saruman has ordered us to find the halflings at once!" he turned to retreat.

"Ah, but I have seen this halfling and I know where he has traveled," Epoloven replied, now taunting the orc. 

"Where?" the orc bellowed turning back around.

"Ah, mighty one! I cannot reveal such information as of yet," Epoloven offered as he now held the attention of the group. "For you seek the halflings and I seek those whom they are traveling with! Perhaps we could be of service to one another?"

"Get on with it, we haven't got all day! Where are they?" The head Orc was losing his patience. 

Epoloven leapt from his dark horse and walked over to him; the ground beneath them shook with fury as he spoke to them in a language that even Saruman dared not utter.

Soon after the Orc company retreated; fearful, for they were not only charged with the task of retrieving the halfling on Saruman's behalf but two fairies as well!

"My Lord, are they only to bring forth to us the fairies?" Reitnor quivered with fear now in his master's presence.

"So they think, but upon their return they will be surrendering the halfling to me as well," he replied ringing his sinister hands together, "The Orcs are easily persuaded my dear Reitnor, I am sure that their return will be swift."

The thought of the power now within his grasp amused him; and the thought of possessing Kimber and Felicity pleasured him even more.

"And until then?" Reitnor now joined his side.

"Until then, the mind games will continue," Epoloven snickered before mounting his stallion once again and heading for his keep. 

*********

"He is not allowed up in the talans!" Haldir fumed when seeing the dwarf amongst them.

"And why is that Master Elf!" Gimli retorted as he approached Haldir.

"I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you!" Haldir spat as he readied himself to spar.

"Gimli travels with us Haldir and was picked by Lord Elrond, himself. Surely you do not question _his_ decision?" Aragorn interfered, placing himself now in between the two. "We do not want trouble my friend! We only ask that you let us pass in peace as we make our way through your forest."

"Then _you_ are the fellowship of which word was sent from Rivendell?" Haldir questioned as he continued to glare at Gimli. He looked around at the group that stood before him then turned his attention to Felicity and Kimber. "And how may I ask did these _two_ become involved with your quest?"

Felicity and Kimber quickly glanced at one another then both looked at Aragorn for his answer.

"We became lost in their forest and they helped us find our way." Frodo answered instead.

"That maybe your version Frodo, but I think that you should let Pippin and myself tell it like it really happened!" Merry jumped up and walked over to Haldir. "You see, we saved the two fairies from a group of nasty goblins, we did!" 

"Goblins you say?" Haldir quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Yes!" Pippin shouted out, "And we became their Masters for savin' them."

"Their _Masters_?" Haldir could not believe what he was hearing. He looked over to the two in question, who both now wore half-hearted grins. "Is what they speak of true?"

Kimber and Felicity nodded in unison as everyone now looked to them. 

"We were also told that you would confirm that they are also fairies as they have claimed to be!" Boromir interjected.

"Yes, they are in fact fairies or should I say troublesome pixies!" Haldir glared once more at Kimber then at Felicity who was now sticking her tongue out at Boromir. 

"Why did you not defend yourselves with your enchantments?" Haldir questioned the two fairies further.

"I wish I knew the answer to that question, but since our capture we no longer possess such powers," Kimber sighed.

"Besides, don't you think that Boromir would have been croaking by now if we did?" Felicity added sharply.

"Felicity!" Kimber scolded her sister.

"Well, I fear that you cannot travel back through the confounds of Lorien and then Ediowine with no defense," Haldir insisted. "You will accompany us to Caras Galadhon, certainly Galadriel will help you along," he smiled.

Felicity rolled her eyes, now she would have to endure his arrogance for a few nights, though looking now upon Frodo who was grinning at her, the idea didn't sound so bad.

Pippin stood up and strolled over to where Boromir sat. "Well now, I think '_you_ owe _our fairies'_ an apology, yes?"

"I owe them nothing!" Boromir shot back at the over confident hobbit. Merry quickly spun on his heel and headed over to where Pippin stood in front of Boromir and was about to give him a piece of his mind when a hand was lightly placed on each of the hobbits shoulders. "Merry. Pippin. If Boromir does not want to give an apology then that is his right. For a forced one would mean little as none at all!" Kimber spoke quietly as she gave them a gentle squeeze to show how much she appreciated their efforts. 

Haldir shook his head in disbelief for he could not fathom what he was hearing.

Legolas approached him, "It pleases the fellowship that you have extended us such grace, Haldir," he lowered his head.

Haldir pulled him aside, "Legolas, the manner in which your comrades found Kimber and Felicity troubles me greatly. We must seek the council of Celebron and Galadriel and though I do not readily agree with the dwarf being in our company he may stay, so long as you accept the charge of keeping a watchful eye upon him," Haldir insisted.

"I do not need anyone to keep a watchful eye upon me, Master elf!'' Gimli offered curtly.

"Either Legolas can accept the charge, or _I_ can keep a watchful eye upon you, dwarf, which would you prefer?" Haldir snipped. Gimli only huffed in response, as the tension that was now arising was becoming quite thick.

"Well, I don't know about you but I would fancy a bite to eat!" Pippin rubbed his tummy offering a distraction, "got anything to eat around here?" he continued.

"Anything but lembas!" Merry added smiling at Kimber who now was becoming a bit hungry herself.

"How about setting up a nice fire and I'll get the pot on for some stew," Sam suggested.

"I wouldn't try that up here!" Orophin cautioned and motioned to the ladder. The hobbits were all too anxious to plant their feet on solid ground again as they toddled down the steps. 

"Rumil," Haldir motioned for his brother to follow them before turning his attention to Felicity who was calling over the edge of the flet to the group that was now down below, "Yes, I will be right down." she called after Frodo. She turned to head for the ladder when she walked right into Haldir. 

"And where do you think you are going?" he questioned her.

"Um, down there," she replied trying to get passed him, as she stepped to the right so did he and the same followed suit as she stepped to the left.

"I do not think that would be wise Felicity. You are to stay up here," he stated flatly motioning for her to take a seat next to her sister who was now gazing at Legolas. Unwillingly, Felicity joined her.

"Hey there." Felicity nudged her sister breaking her concentration.

"Felicity, you startled me! What brings you over here?" Kimber questioned her sister in curiosity.

"Well I was wondering if you might like to take a walk with me?" Felicity batted her eyelashes at her sister.

"Where?" she sighed.

"Down there", Felicity motioned to where the hobbits were just bellow the talan, busying themselves with preparing a nice fire.

"Ah," Kimber was on to her sister as she looked down once more to see Rumil helping Sam gather firewood. His heart was golden, she thought to herself and for a moment her mind drifted to her last eve in this part of the wood.

She then looked at Legolas as he tried to console a rather annoyed Gimli, could he be the love she was looking for? She looked at Rumil once again, how was she going to tell him about her relationship with Legolas! But how could she call it a relationship, since Legolas seemed to want to keep it away from the others. She knew that her feelings for him were growing but did he feel the same for her? And what about Rumil! Telling him would hurt him to no end! She was so confused it all seemed so simple when they were alone but now that they were all together.

"HELLO?!" Felicity snapped her fingers in front of her sister's face sending her back to reality. "Are you coming or not?" she huffed.

Kimber looked at Rumil once more surprised that he was now looking up at her as he offered her a wink causing her to quickly look away with cheeks red from embarrassment. Without fail she lifted her eyes to see that Legolas had his gaze fixed upon her as well and she sighed in disbelief as he too offered her a wink. She looked quickly at the floor as she offered a reply to her sister "No, I will wait a few minutes, I think." 

"Well, will you at least distract the '_Warden'_ so that I may go down then?" Felicity pined. 

"I suppose!" Kimber sighed as she began to think of a way to get Haldir's attention. "You know this is not going to be easy!" Kimber turned to her sister, "What should I do?" 

"Anything! I don't care! Just get his attention off of me!" Felicity said hurriedly as she pushed Kimber in Haldir's direction.

Kimber started slowly towards Haldir, when an idea suddenly came to her! She stopped, quickly turned and made her way over to Legolas and Gimli. She waved her hand lightly signaling for her sister to get ready. Felicity hoped this would work, for when it came to being devious, her sister wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer! Nevertheless, Felicity inched closer to where Haldir was standing near the ladder and as predicted he was watching her every move.

Legolas turned to see Kimber now standing beside him. "Hello!" he said, greeting her with her a smile.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to interrupt the two of you." She apologized. 

"No, No my little lady! You have not interrupted us!" Gimli smiled glancing back and forth between Legolas and Kimber, noticing how they gazed into one another's eyes as though there were something going on between the two.

"Is there something the matter Kimber?" Legolas inquired raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just wondering if you could show me how to shoot your bow? I mean, just to pass the time until supper is ready that is!" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Ah Legolas! How could you turn such a request from a pretty lady down!" Gimli laughed.

"I suppose there is time to show you a few things!" Legolas beamed as he took his bow off of his shoulder. Stepping behind Kimber, he leaned in close showing her how to properly hold the bow. Once he was satisfied with her stance, he proceeded to give her an arrow from his quiver for her to shoot.

Kimber slowly pulled back the arrow aiming at a tree not too far off. Felicity watched her sister in amazement. She was not going to do what she thought she was going to do, was she??

Kimber was just about to let the arrow fly when '_suddenly'_ she 'sneezed' launching the arrow in Haldir's direction, missing him by a scant six inches!

"What are you doing?!" Haldir yelled as he made way over to Kimber, Legolas and Gimli. Kimber was at a loss for words and looked at Legolas who attempted to explain to Haldir, who was more than irate, that it was just an accident. Victory was hers as Felicity winked at her sister and quickly made her way down the ladder.

"Well the next time she wants you to show her, take her somewhere else!" Haldir growled, before heading back to his post near the ladder unaware of Felicity disappearance.

*********

"What is going on up there?" Merry walked over to the bottom of the ladder.

"Legolas was giving Kimber a bow lesson and it nearly cost Haldir his life," Felicity snickered as she reached the ground.

"Why that…he just can't keep away from her, can he? I think I'm gonna march up there and tell that elf a thing or two about himself! If he wants a fairy, then he should go rescue his own!" 

"I agree Merry!" Pippin chimed in readying himself to climb.

"No!" Felicity yelled pulling him off the ladder, "Let us help Sam get dinner together. Aren't you two hungry?" the mention of food was enough to send the two scattering about for more wood. 

Kimber looked at Haldir again who still looked upon Legolas disapprovingly, "I am sorry," she whispered to Legolas.

"Kimber?" Legolas looked at her and touched her cheek, "Do not apologize, for it was an accident." he stroked it gently, forgetting that Gimli was still in their presence. 

Gimli looked at them now differently. Perhaps this is why his little pointy-eared friend spirits seemed to have lifted suddenly, he smiled to himself.

"I just don't want Haldir to think any less of you, because of me." she sighed, feeling slightly guilty about the situation.

"Do not trouble your mind with such thoughts," he whispered softly to her while he brushed the brown wisps of hair from her face. She looked into his welcoming eyes and smiled. 

"Alright, alright! That's enough of this lovely-dovey nonsense." Gimli grumbled jokingly, "You're making '_me'_ blush."

The two looked at him now and laughed at the red-faced dwarf. 

"Legolas," Boromir now called to him, for he too had picked up on the emotion between the two and felt that he should thwart such nonsense before Legolas fell prey to what he deemed as wicked enchantment.

Kimber looked on as Legolas left her side and walked over to Boromir, who now gave her a look of contempt.

"Don't worry about him my lady. He is not schooled in the ways of which a fair maiden should be treated," Gimli offered, "And may I add that as for you marksmanship, I applaud your efforts." he paused and leaned in closer, "Only next time a little more to the left, you'll be sure to hit the mark!" he whispered, elbowing her heartily.

"Gimli!" she smiled at him, for he was a gem.

*********

Boromir remained silent for a while as Legolas joined him on the far end of the flet. 

"Is there something the matter?" Legolas finally asked, feeling a little awkward as Boromir rarely ever spoke to him.

"I am just a bit concerned with your fast growing relationship with '_that'_ fairy." Boromir stated flatly. 

"My relationship?" Legolas repeated, a little shocked by the statement.

"Yes, your relationship! Legolas did you not think that no one would notice the way you two act around one another!" Boromir lashed back. His eyes grew dark as he looked at Legolas with all seriousness. 

Legolas was becoming agitated with him. "This is what you wanted to speak to me for? To tell me that you do not condone my relationship with Kimber?" Legolas shook his head in disbelief, "Boromir, in all do respect, I feel that would be none of your business!"

"I do not trust them Legolas!" Boromir shot back.

"You do not trust them? What have they ever done to make you feel such hatred towards them?" Legolas tried to reason, not wanting an argument.

"Witches! Witches they are! Why I would not be surprised if they haven't cast a spell on you!" Boromir began to ramble like a madman.

"Boromir, you are talking nonsense!" Legolas could feel himself beginning to lose his control. 

"She has made you blind, the enchantress has! She is using you!" Boromir cried.

"Please I ask you to refrain from speaking of Kimber in that way!" Legolas shot back in defense.

"Then I suppose you didn't see the way Haldir's brother and her look at each other?" Boromir added with a smirk.

"Rumil?" Legolas questioned. 

"Yes! I saw them! I saw the lust in his eyes as he looked upon her." Boromir smiled devilishly seeing the look of distress that Legolas now wore on his face. 

"I think that you are seeing what you want to see and I ask that you stay out of my affairs from now on!" Legolas returned flatly as he stood and briskly walked away.

"You are a fool Legolas! You will see!" Boromir yelled to Legolas' retreating back. 

*********

Legolas returned to where Kimber and Gimli sat. Taking a place next to Kimber, he pretended to be interested in Gimli's tales of the lifestyles of the dwarves, as he put Boromir's convictions to the back of his mind.

"That is amazing Gimli!" Kimber exclaimed before turning to Legolas'. He looked less than happy. "Legolas, is everything alright?" 

Forcing a smile on his face he looked to the both of them, "I am fine," he quickly reassured her.

In attempt to change the subject, Legolas suggested that they should go join the others below. Not wanting to press the issue, Kimber and Gimli agreed. The threesome made their way over to the ladder and was about to descend when Haldir came over and pulled Kimber over to the side. "I need to speak to you," his dark eyes locked hers.

Kimber, though a little shocked with his actions, followed him obediently.

"If you ever try something like that again, you will regret it!" Haldir seethed.

"Excuse me?" Kimber tried to sound confused.

"Your little 'distraction' with the arrow?" Haldir mocked, "Did you honestly think that I would not figure it out?" 

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Kimber lied, trying to keep her nervousness in check. 

"Pretend all you want Kimber. Just keep in mind that I know now that you can be just a sinister as your sister and I will now keep a close eye on you as well!" he remarked coolly. 


	8. If Two Is Company & Three Is A Crowd, Ho...

**Chapter:  8 -** **If Two Is Company & Three Is A Crowd, How Many Does Thirteen Make?**

A/N Soooo? Whatcha think so far. You see we like it, but we wrote it...need a little feedback here people, a little inspiration to keep us going...At the very least to know if you even like the damn thing...send us a review "stroke" our egos a little bit, come on... you know you wanna, go ahead touch it, touch that little button down there and tell us what's on your mind...FiFi Mac and Gibble-Snaxs

  
  
The spread that Sam had prepared was amazing. He sat proudly near the fire admiring the plethora of food, roasted conies, mashed potatoes, carrots and squash, fruits and the leftover fish they had caught the evening before were now laid out before the fellowship and the sentinels.

"Samwise you have truly outdone yourself." Aragorn complimented as he walked over to him and patted him on the back before taking a seat on a nearby log. 

"Um, he had a little help." Pippin piped up, "Merry and I gathered the firewood for this splendid repast!" he beamed. 

"So you did and I thank you kindly." Sam smiled. 

"Now this is a meal fit for a king!" Gimli exclaimed as he took a seat near to Aragorn, "Fitting that we have one in our presence." he continued patting Aragorn on the back. 

"Gimli," Aragorn sighed not wanting to draw attention to his lineage. Boromir offered a disapproving glance at the dwarf's remark.

Kimber made her way over to Felicity who was now sitting beside Merry. She thought such things were odd before realizing that sitting on the other side of him was Frodo, who smiled in acknowledgement as she nestled herself in between her sister and his comrade. 

"What are you doing?" Felicity hissed. Trying to now look past her at Frodo who was telling the small group of his uncle's many household treasures recently left in his care. 

"Thanks a lot!" Kimber retorted. 

"For what?" Felicity replied still looking at Frodo. 

Kimber put her face squarely in her sister's view, "For allowing me to take your place on Haldir's wall of shame! You would not believe the tongue lashing I received from the bow incident," Kimber complained. 

"It's about time someone else was up there." Felicity smiled; though Kimber found no humor in it. 

"I am serious Felicity! He was really annoyed with me!" she reiterated. 

"Welcome to my world, Kimber." she replied with little remorse. 

"Felicity!" Kimber obstructed her view once more, "Will you please?" 

"Kimber, I will speak to him on your behalf, alright?" she attempted to appease her sister. 

"Thank you!" Kimber replied now feeling a little at ease, the thought of anyone being displeased with her always seemed to trouble her something awful. 

"You're welcome, now move!" Felicity replied pushing Kimber off of the log and onto the ground. Embarrassed, she hoped that no one saw her less than graceful journey, but to no avail she looked up to see a hand stretched out offering assistance and to her dismay it was Rumil. 

She shot her sister a look of detest though it made no matter as Felicity's attention was fixed upon Frodo once more. 

Kimber quickly glanced around to be sure that Legolas was nowhere in sight before taking his hand, "Thank you." she stood up and dusted her bottom off. 

"It is no trouble Kimber." Rumil smiled politely, "Please join me and my brothers over here." He gestured to a nearby log. She sighed seeing that Haldir had now decided to join everyone. He was the last person she wanted to sit next to especially after the arrow incident.

She nodded her head anyway and followed his lead. 

"Well hello again, my fair Kimber," Haldir mockingly greeted her as he sipped from a goblet brimming with wine. 

"Hello," she replied quietly trying to avoid eye contact as she sat in between him and Rumil. 

"Glad to see you have joined '_us'_ once more," he looked to her then to his brother who popped a few grapes into his mouth. 

'Oh, yes," she smiled noting Haldir's eye movement. 

"And where might your trouble making sister be?" He inquired. 

Kimber now sipped from her glass in effort to avoid the question. 

"She's over there with the small folk," Rumil pointed to where he had helped Kimber to her feet not moments before. Kimber glanced over at her sister who was now perched comfortably in between Merry and Frodo, weaving a braid in Frodo's crop of wavy hair. Seeing this, Haldir stood and headed towards them. 

"She'll make you an elf yet!" Legolas laughed at them in between nibbles of bread. Kimber, hearing his voice, fixed her eye upon him as he sat alongside Sam. She wondered if she should get up in hopes that he would not see her now sitting next to Rumil. 

"Kimber!" Orophin now greeted her with smile as he came over to where they sat and perched himself next to her. Kimber acknowledged him with a smile as she felt a little more at ease knowing that at least it did not appear that she was alone with Rumil now.   
  


  
  
"Sam, thank you so much for blessing us with this wonderful meal." Haldir praised as he approached Felicity and the hobbits. 

"It's my pleasure, Sir." Sam beamed, "You have quite an allotment stored. For a moment there I was beginning to think that all elves ate were lembas." he chuckled. 

He smiled politely looking at the group of halfings huddled together enjoying their meal. "I am glad that you were able to make use of '_our'_ wares with such skill," his eyes met with Felicity's for a moment before he turned and headed for the ladder.   
  
  
  


"I do not believe that I have ever had his before. What do they call it?" Orophin inquired sipping the broth from a wood carved bowl.

"It's a soup I believe," Kimber offered having sampled it last night. She smiled at the thought of Sam going through so much trouble to prepare this dinner for all of them; one of which who was making himself cozy as he nuzzled closer to her! She thought of inching away but with Orophin next to her such actions would be deemed as rude. 

"Kimber," Rumil whispered into her ear, as the three of them sat enjoying Sam's stew. 

"Yes?" she replied, looking down at the soup. She did not want to bring attention to herself and wanted to appear nonchalant about things. 

"I have not been able to speak to you since you have returned to our portion of the wood," Rumil continued. 

"Ah, I know. We have been so busy and tired I might also add," she replied. 

"Well I am glad you are here now, there is much to talk about," he smiled. 

"There is?" Kimber shuttered at the thought of his words, for she could only imagine what was on his mind. 

She looked at him for a moment, "Rumil you are right. We do need to talk." she took a deep breath, readying herself to let him down gently when she was interrupted by the sight of Legolas now standing before the group of hobbits. She marveled at the sight of him as he proceeded to toss what appeared to be three apples in the air and while they descended he launched one arrow piercing all three. The hobbits erupted with praise, "Legolas do it again!!!" they chanted. He smiled widely rather proud of himself and obliged. 

Rumil paying no attention continued his conversation, "I have thought of you often Kimber," he began.

Now engrossed with the sight of Legolas upping the ante with 4 small plums, she paid Rumil little mind picking only her name from the conversation; she nodded.

"Have you thought of me as well?" he wondered. Kimber nodded once more as her eyes went wide seeing Legolas successfully pierce the purple fruit. 

"I had hoped to hear that," Rumil now sat up, "Do you remember our last meeting five years ago?" Only what Kimber heard in her distracted state was "He is quite skillful with a bow," to which she replied dreamily, "Yes."

"Do you remember under the canopy on the blanket we enjoyed the wine and each other's company," he continued. 

Having heard something about wine she looked down at her glass "Yes," she carelessly replied before casting her eye upon Legolas, who was now blindfolded going after the apples once more. He launched an arrow masterfully piercing them and took a bow as the hobbits clapped with glee. 

"Do you remember what we talked about after that Kimber?' she nodded politely still paying him no mind. 

"Well I would like to know if you have considered my proposal?" he inched closer to her. 

"Hmm… yes I think so," Kimber took her cue to answer by the break in conversation for she had no idea what he had said.

"So what do you think?" he asked eagerly. 

"Sure, I guess so," she replied not having the faintest idea what she had just agreed to, perhaps that is why she was so taken so off guard by the kiss he planted on her lips before he stood and eagerly made his way back to the flets to take his post.   
  
  
  


"Tis nothing short of witchcraft I tell you!" Boromir mumbled to himself, seeing the kiss Rumil and Kimber shared. 

"By your pardon," Aragorn raised a brow as he leaned next to a tree where Boromir had taken his seat far from the others. 

"Oh, you startled me, Aragorn," Boromir placed a hand over his heart, "It is nothing short of debauchery! I tried to warn Legolas but he is blind to them!" he sneered. 

"Blind to who?" Aragorn wondered if Boromir was losing his senses as he peered into the crowd. 

"Those pixies, witches! What ever you call them," he spat.

"They are fairies, Boromir, and what matter do you have with them?" Aragorn looked at him curiously. 

"Have you not noticed how they been hampering our progress Aragorn? Legolas has a spell upon him! Have you not seen the look of lust in his eye? She has bewitched him!" he rambled on. Aragorn looked on in amazement as Boromir's arms now flailed about, "And that Felicity! Do you not see the way she looks at me? I fear for my life, Aragorn. Did you not hear her say that she would turn me into a frog?" panic now filled his voice. 

"Boromir, you read too much into what goes on," Aragorn rested his hand upon his friends shoulder. Boromir quickly jerked away and stood up to face him. 

"Listen to yourself!" he pleaded, "They have taken hold of you as well. You make light of what they are doing-it is devilry, I tell you! While we sit here "playing" with these fairies and their elf friends, my kingdom is under attack…YOUR kingdom is under attack!!! Boromir bellowed. 

"Lower your voice," Aragorn warned stepping to him. 

"Oh, by your pardon," Boromir looked at the pendant, "for I nearly forgot where your loyalty lies," he hissed. 

"Do not test me Boromir. And when you return to Gondor be sure to check the hall of records, for I am sure that you will discover if it were not for the elves we are "playing" with you would not be standing here," he replied coldly before heading toward the others.   
  
  
  


"Seems he's making many friends tonight," Gimli huffed as Aragorn approached both he and Legolas. 

"I see you also have had the pleasure," Legolas added nodding in Boromir's direction. 

"What is his problem?" Gimli inquired wiping juice from his beard. 

"I do not know, Gimli. I can only say that he is dealing with many demons right now," Aragorn bowed his head, "Perhaps this journey is too much for him," He concluded. 

"Kimber you look as though you have seen a ghost!" Felicity approached her sister who still sat perched upon the log staring into space, "or worse yet-Rumil," she laughed at the thought of her delicate sister engulfed in a love triangle, "You know what you need?" she whispered. 

"A drink?" Kimber replied wearily. 

"Exactly!" Felicity replied as she waved Orophin over to where they now sat. He had been enjoying hearty conversation with Boromir who had decided to rejoin the group. 

"Yes my lady?" he smiled at the two. 

"Do you have anymore of that delectable elvish wine about?" she inquired. 

He nodded and began to walk away to fetch it when Felicity called to him once more. "Not that weak stuff you passed around before! Haldir's stash," she gave him a knowing look. 

"Felicity," he hesitated, "I don't know about that." 

"Oh come now Orophin. It is a special occasion is it not?" Felicity questioned as she batted her dark eyelashes at him. 

"You don't have to Orophin," Kimber offered. 

"It is no trouble," Orophin spoke softly. He hoped that it would be no trouble as he left for the wine.   
  


"You're quite the entertainer," Gimli chuckled heartily as he patted Legolas on the shoulder. 

"Gimli, I am not nearly as entertaining as you are my friend," He smiled in return before scouting the crowd for Kimber. He spotted her engaged in light conversation with Felicity and he soon found himself wondering about what Boromir had said to him earlier. Rumil was nowhere in sight, nor had he seen him with Kimber that evening. Perhaps Aragorn was right in concluding that their journey was taking its toll on Boromir's sanity. 

"Good evening ladies," he greeted the two and bowed his head to them.

"Good evening," Kimber replied as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Legolas," Felicity acknowledged him, "I think that I shall go and help Orophin with that wine," ensuing the moment, she excused herself. 

"Kimber, I do apologize for being so short with you before," he began before she interrupted him. 

"Legolas, it is of no matter," she offered. 

"I am glad that you have such a forgiving heart," he replied, "Come," he offered her his hand. She glanced around quickly before taking it, noting that the other elves were nowhere in sight.

They walked for a few moments before coming upon a small stream. 

"And I thought that my home was magnificent," Kimber admired the trees with bark as smooth as glass. A few lanterns hung along the trees that illuminated the dark forest with such majesty that little could compare with its allure. "This is truly breath taking," she continued. 

"And yet it does not hold a candle to the beauty before me," he drew her hand to his soft lips and kissed them gently. She smiled at him. 

"Please," he motioned to a large rock for them to sit on. She obliged and he sat beside her. He looked at her for a moment then at the plethora of orchids surrounding them. She could feel his gaze wander back to her as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She wondered what they were doing there. 

"I hope that you do not mind," he whispered almost as if he could read her thoughts. "I just wanted to be alone with you," she blushed at his words and looked on as he stood and walked over to a nearby stream. "I just wanted to tell you that though our meeting was by ill chance, how glad I am that such fate befell us." 

"I am glad also," she agreed looking on as he turned away for a moment. It seemed that he had been struggling with his affections since their first kiss. His boldness surprised him. Never before had he allowed his emotions to dictate his behavior. 

"And I also wanted to tell you," he began. Kimber looked at him intently as he now lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at her. She watched as his golden hair shimmering in the moonlight fell across his back. 

"Ah, there you two are," Boromir stumbled upon them 'innocently'. Legolas now stepped closer to Kimber as he approached them. "You are missing all of the fun," Boromir forced a smile to come to his lips when in reality it seethed him to see the two of them together. 

"Yes Boromir. Kimber was feeling ill so accompanied her on a walk, not wanting her to become lost or fall into danger," Legolas stated as matter-of–factly. 

"Aye," Boromir replied waiting for them to follow him back to camp. Legolas offered Kimber a look of lament as he stepped toward his comrade. 

She followed them closely as the made their way back through the forest as two things were now heavy on her mind; what had Legolas intended to say to her and why had he lied to Boromir?   
  
  
  
To Kimber's surprise, she arrived back at the camp to find the atmosphere quite different then when had she left. The hobbits and her sister were fully engrossed in what could only be described as a dosey-doe type of a dance. Goblets lay on the floor and Merry and Pippin sang loudly as Sam and Frodo swung Felicity around. 

"There you are!" Felicity happily called out as she pulled Kimber by the arm, "You're just in time!" Felicity giggled spinning her sister wildly into the circle. Kimber whirled around a bit disheveled as Frodo took her by the arm and skipped along with her all the while tapping his foot to the song Merry and Pippin sang… 

Oh the eve it mighty fine…

When you've got some elvish wine…

And we could dance the night away

With maidens as fair as dawn is day

They all chuckled now at the chorus. 

"Isn't this great?" Felicity exclaimed as they switched partners. Kimber couldn't help but to agree as Sam now led her around the campfire. They stepped lightly to where Merry and Pippin stood arm in arm chugging goblet after goblet of wine. Frodo pulled them into the circle and the six of them danced around the fire as Frodo now sang… 

Samwise Gamgee to step in time

While I'll attempt to keep this rhyme

Meridoc best keep the beat 

And don't you step on Pip's fuzzy feet… 

He laughed heartily at himself and at his lead they all collapsed in a heap on the ground paying little attention to their surrounding company. Kimber couldn't help but to laugh at the hobbits antics for they were pure joy in every sense of the word. Felicity tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a goblet. 

"For you," she lifted her glass and toasted her sister before taking a sip. Kimber looked up at the flets to see Rumil now looking down upon her, then to her right to see Legolas watching her as well. "Skoal!" she mumbled guzzling the contents of her cup.   
  
  
  


"At least we know that they'll sleep well tonight," Gimli laughed as the six carried on still oblivious to those around them. 

"There is no question about that," Legolas agreed, enjoying the scene taking place before him.

"What goes on here?" Rumil asked as he approached the group along with Haldir and Orophin. 

"Seems as though the hobbits were given the good stuff by your brother," Gimli chuckled. 

Rumil was glad to see Kimber in their company once more; though he had wished that she was present when he had decided to inform Haldir and Orophin of their commitment to one another. He had even asked Haldir if he could go looking for her and to no avail, Haldir refused to allow him to abandon his post to do so for what he deemed as 'non-essential things'. 

"That is your problem," Rumil had remarked to him, " '_You'_ cannot separate yourself from this! I fear for your future, my brother for if loneliness is what you choose then so be it; it is not '_my'_ destiny!" he had informed him. Haldir was about to offer a reply when Rumil had spotted Kimber with the hobbits and rushed down along with Haldir and Orophin. He was now at ease as he looked on to see her perched upon a log holding onto Samwise's arm. Her amber eyes twinkled in the firelight as she listened intently to Merry and Pippin's recant of how they found them.   
  
  
  
  
  


"It is nice to see them like this once again," Aragorn spoke aloud now as they watched the two hobbits lunge at one another reenacting their slaying of the goblins. 

"Yes, they are happy folk. I feel our journey has tainted them in some way," Legolas suggested. 

"In all of my other worries, I have feared that also," Aragorn replied, wearily. 

"Well, fear no longer," Boromir laughed as he motioned to the two hobbits. Merry was now moaning and groaning as he fell to the ground; his impression of a fallen goblin no doubt. He quickly rose and took a bow along with Pippin. 

The audience clapped heartily. Even Haldir could not help but offer applause at the jovial halflings. He even offered them a smile, which quickly dissipated as he caught a glimpse of Frodo's arm around Felicity. 

"Well it pleases me that you have enjoyed your first eve in Lothlorien," he approached the group and patted Merry and Pippin on the back. "But I am afraid that we must take rest now as it is growing late and many evils travel by moonlight," he continued. 

"Beds have been prepared in three neighboring flets. Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas and the dwarf," He began. 

"My name is Gimli," He retorted gruffly. 

"_Right_, Gimli, shall sleep in the flet of Ash, along with Orophin. You may rotate the night watch." He nodded at Orophin in dismissal. 

"The halflings will stay in this willow on the first level along with Rumil and as for the fairies," he paused, "I will keep them under my watch on the second level," he concluded looking at the both of them. 

The group quickly cleaned up the camping area as the sentinels took their posts and waited for their guests. 

"Sleep well my lady," Legolas whispered to Kimber as he passed by. She was packing away the remainder of Sam's cooking supplies. 

"And you also," she replied softly.

"Legolas!" he turned to see Boromir waiting for him, "Come, we must arrange the watch schedule," he insisted. Kimber looked after them as they hurried to the ash tree; when Boromir turned and offered her a look of detest. 

"Do not worry," Felicity offered noticing the look that was given to her sister. She returned to tying Samwise's pots to his pack, "I will deal with him soon enough," she smiled coyly before taking Kimber by the arm and leading her to their flet. 

As they reached the first landing they could not help but to laugh as the hobbits stood there in what could only be construed as their undergarments. 

"I beg your pardon my fair maidens," Sam blushed, "But our clothes needed a good washing, so I took them down to the stream while you were all cleaning up," he apologized. 

"Sam no need for apologies," Kimber replied with a giggle. 

"Yes, that's nothing compared to the show Merry and _Pipsqueak_ gave us," Felicity chuckled. 

"It's Pippin!" he insisted standing with his hands on his hips. 

"I did not know that you would be joining us this eve?" Frodo smiled at them. 

"They are not," Haldir suddenly interjected and motioned the two fairies to the ladder heading to second level of the flets. Felicity made her way to the ladder and began to climb as Haldir followed her closely behind. 

"I hope that you find your sleeping quarters suitable." Haldir spoke softly to her as they reached the second story. She nodded as she took in her surroundings. The flet contained two oversized hammocks and was decorated with beautiful, fresh flowers and candles illuminating its boundary. He obviously had come up here and prepared this area especially for her and her sister which brought a smile to her face. 

"I do not have to tell you that I will be keeping an eye on you," he warned. 

"It would be more of a surprise to me if you did not," she replied. 

"I must give the others their charges for the evening but I will return Felicity so please…" he began. 

"Haldir, just go," she shooed him with her hand. He turned and began to climb down the ladder before he stopped and watched as she walked over to the opposite edge of the flet.

"Go" she smiled with her back still facing him, for she knew he had still been there, she could feel his stare a mile away. He quietly descended to the first level, trying now to clear his mind and focus once again on his responsibilities. 

"Rumil, I am going to the ash to receive their watch orders. I shall return shortly," Haldir commanded as he made his way down the ladder to the ground. 

"Aye" Rumil replied before turning to see that Kimber still remained and was talking to the hobbits. 

"Goodnight Merry. Goodnight Pippin. Goodnight Frodo. Goodnight Sam and…" she smiled politely turning to him, "Good night Rumil," before quickly turning and heading towards the ladder to join her sister.

She was just about to place her foot on the ladder when she felt Rumil's hand on her arm. 

"My fair Kimber, might I have but a kiss to hold me through the night?" he whispered to her as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips. She scowled for a moment before kissing him politely on the cheek. 

"You are something Kimber," he sighed. "I will come to you before long," he promised. Hearing that, Kimber hurried up to the second level and dove on to her hammock. Quickly she closed her eyes. 

"Whoa, what is going on?" Felicity inquired as Kimber pretended to snore. 

"I am trying to sleep so Rumil doesn't come up here," she whispered. 

"Ah," Felicity replied, "Well don't let me stop you then," she smiled as she yawned herself. 

"Don't forget to say goodnight to the hobbits," Kimber insisted peaking at her sister from across the platform. 

"Oh right!" she replied, "Goodnight Frodo, Goodnight Merry, Goodnight Sam, Goodnight _Pimple_!!" She hollered to which they chorused, "Goodnight Felicity!!!" "…And it's Pippin!" came a voice a half second later. 

She laughed at the remark and looked over at her sister who, oddly enough, was sound asleep. For all of Kimber's frivolities, she had a very strong will. 

'No matter', she thought to herself as she stood up and walked over to the edge of the flet. Stretching, she turned to head back to her hammock when she was startled by Haldir who was sitting on her bed. He shifted his gaze from the floorboards to her and motioned for her to sit next to him. Hesitant at first, she waited a moment before approaching him. 

"So '_you'_ never told me why you are traveling with this fellowship?" he glanced at her. 

"Have you not tired of such tales having already heard it from, Aragorn and the hobbits?" she replied.

"I would like to hear you tell it now," he responded evenly.

Well, they were lost and needed our help so we figured we would lead them as far as our border then that Boromir started running his mouth so I thought we would bring them to you so '_you'_ could enlighten him, I mean them," she replied. 

"Ah, and here I thought that you just wanted to see me" he smiled. 

"Do not flatter yourself Warden" she stood up but he reached out and pulled her back to the hammock and down next to him. The shape of the bed forced them to sit close to one another. 

"Don't be so hasty, Felicity. Must you always huff around? I was joking with you, there does not always need to be harsh words between us, does there?" He looked upon her softly. 

"No, I suppose you are right. I am sorry" she apologized, nestling beside him. 

"Do you remember your first time at the borders?" He looked at her now. The thought of her stealing his clothing while he bathed in the very springs she had kicked Legolas in brought a smile to his face. "I still can not believe that you would do such a thing not even knowing who I was," he continued. 

"Oh believe me Haldir, I had my eye on you many a night before that incident," she smiled. 

"I remember getting out of the spring and looking around for nearly an hour before stumbling upon you behind that rose bush." he stared off into space. The vision was clear in her mind as well. 

"You wanted to be found," he smirked.

"I did", she agreed. 

"I remember you just running off into the night like a dream. I wondered if you were even real or just my imagination. I thought about you all night until you came to me again two evenings later during my watch," he looked into the vastness of the night. 

"I remember that was the first time we spoke words to one another," he toyed with his bow. "I was a might surprised to hear you speak my tongue," he sighed, "And even more surprised to learn that it was you who taught Rumil and Orophin Westron." 

"They were quick learners", she replied quietly, for she was engulfed by the stillness of the night. 

"As were you, _Melamin_," he offered now thinking of their first kiss, which had occurred in the very spot they were now sitting. He placed his hand upon her knee. 

_'Melamin'_ the words rang in her ears for a moment. Felicity looked at him now for he had not uttered those words to her in years. His eyes which were as blue as crystals resembled the stars that now twinkled above them in the night sky. 

He leaned in and kissed her gently, at once he remembered the sweet cinnamon taste of her lips. 

"Haldir!" Rumil called from down below, "The sentinels from the western borders have arrived for their charges, "he continued. 

He rose and hurried to the ladder "Goodnight Felicity," he whispered. 

"Goodnight" she replied. 

Haldir watched her from the ladder for a moment as she closed her eyes. He should not have kissed her he thought to himself for by doing so he had awakened his desire for her once again.


	9. Be Bold In What You Stand For Be Careful...

**CHAPTER: 9 – ****Be Bold In What You Stand For; Be Careful Of What You Fall For******

A/N: Just a little note to let you all know that this chapter is a little "lemonish"!   
Oh and don't forget to hit that little button and let us know how we are doing!  
Okay then on with the show...Fifi  Mac & Gibble-Snaxs

 (Dream Scene)

_Felicity awoke to what appeared to be a grumbling sound. She sat up and glanced around noticing that she and Kimber were nestled quite nicely between the Hobbits and that rumbling sound was coming from her own stomach! She thought for a moment and noticed Sam's pack sitting near the edge of the flet .Quietly she crawled over to where it lay, for she was so consumed with hunger that even lembas seemed desirable. Reaching for it, she inadvertently nudged Frodo's pack and it slipped over the edge. She quickly threw her hand over and caught it by what felt like a handle or perhaps it was a buckle. "No matter" she thought, as she attempted to pull it up when suddenly she was pulled over the edge by an unknown force into the darkness of night… She fell for what seemed like hours, before coming to a halt. A hand on her knee caused her eyes to open suddenly. There sitting across from her was Epoloven._

_"Felicity," he purred, inching closer to her._

_"Epoloven?__ What are you doing here?" she whispered; a might confused._

_"A better question might be what are you doing here?" he raised a brow at her. She looked around and realized that she was now perched high above the ground on her favorite branch of the lofty Wisteria tree in Ediowine. _

_"Oh my, I don't know. Where are the others?" she began to panic as there was darkness all around her and there seemed to be no one around with the exception of him._

_"There are no others Felicity, only you and I!" he whispered, almost as he could read her mind, "Do you remember our last time alone?" _

_"No," she replied, now wishing she was anywhere else but here_.

_"I do" he began, "Do you remember what I said to you?" His dark eyes were upon her now as he brought a hand to her cheek, "That I could give you anything your heart desires, remember? We could rule this forest and beyond!" His eyes gleamed. Never before had she been so intimidated by him; she was terrified. _

_"Haldir?!" she called out into the night._

_"Haldir?!"__ Epoloven laughed deviously; "Haldir cannot save you now Felicity and neither can your little group of half-wits!" he spat. _

_"What have you done with them, you snake?" she hissed._

_"Let's just say that they are but mulch in this forest my sweet!" he laughed once again._

_She spit upon his face in disgust before jumping from the branch. Landing with a hefty splash she now found herself engulfed by the waters of the __hot springs__ near the borders of Lothlorien. 'How queer', she thought as she began to wade to the shore only to see that the springs were now surrounded by Orcs waiting for her._

_"Haldir!__ Aragorn! Legolas!" She bellowed hoping that some one would hear and come to her aid. The Orcs parted as Epoloven emerged from the center and walked stealthy over to the springs offering her his hand. She would not take it._

_"My Felicity, don't you realize this is the only way," he sniveled before giving the Orcs the orders to seize her._

(End Dream Scene)

Thankfully, a light snicker caused Felicity to awaken. She opened her eyes suddenly stricken with panic to see Frodo lying beside her; eyes of the deepest blue now wide as could be, he smiled at her. Sighing with relief, she realized that it was merely a nightmare and the edge that she had fallen over was that of the second platform.

"What brings a smile to your face, Frodo?" she yawned. He motioned to Sam who now lay draped across her; his leg was atop of hers and his hand rested comfortably on her head. "Ah!" she sighed, thankful that perhaps the horrific dream was at the hands of Sam throwing his arms and legs all over her. Carefully she wriggled out from under him, stood to her feet and offered Frodo an out stretched hand.

"Come," she whispered. He was a bit clumsier trying to get up and climb down the flet ladders as his unsteady gait caused Pippin to stir for a moment but he did not awaken nor did any other members of the fellowship. Upon reaching the ground, Felicity decided that the coast was clear and the two quietly headed deeper into the forest. She led them alongside a stream that ran adjacent to the path they had taken yesterday to the springs.

"Where do you take me Felicity?" he asked eagerly as she led him over a fallen tree that crossed the stream, providing a nice bridge, and through what seemed to be a maze of berry bushes.

He was just about to ask her once more when they came to a clearing in the forest. He stood there in amazement and took in the richness of his surroundings. Felicity sat down by the riverbank and splashed water on her face, arms and legs. He stared at the rolling meadow and thick green grass for a moment before collapsing to his knees.

"It reminds me of…the Shire," his face beamed. He longed for his home; the simplicity of it. Felicity just smiled at him as he spread out his arms and lifted his chin to the sun.

He knelt there for a moment before walking over to Felicity, who now sat a few yards away from him, in the warm grass.

"I saw this place and it reminded me of you. The tales you told me of your home made me think that you might like it." she smiled. 

"You do not know how much this means to me! You have shown me great kindness Felicity" Frodo looked upon her with his deep blue eyes, "Why is that?"

"I do not rightly know. You seem different than most I suppose," she replied looking away from him for the first time in many years, she was blushing.

"Well I must say that you seem different to me as well-in a good way that is. I enjoy your company and the company of your sister as well. Last eve was the first night in many that my dreams were not haunted by my burden nor of Gandalf'…," unable to finish his thought, he looked down sorrowfully at the chain he wore around his neck. 

Felicity wanted to ask him of his journey but deep down she knew that it was best kept at bay for now.

"Would you like to know what has brought us here?" he asked taking notice that Felicity was now staring at the ring.

"No," she replied quickly.

"Okay then," he smiled, "We will talk about something else" he let out a sigh of relief for once he thought about it he preferred to think of other things.

She nodded in agreement, suddenly feeling intimidated by him as he inched closer to her. It amused her to think that not even Haldir could stir such emotion within her. 

"Much has been on my mind lately, but I can not help but to think of what Kimber said about you and her invading our camp the other night," he began. Felicity wondered where he was going with this.

"And my traveling companion, Gimli, insists that my lips were kissed since they were so perfectly shaded," he raised a brow, "You wouldn't happen to know if that were true would you?" he now questioned her, smiling impishly. 

"I know of no such thing," she whispered, taken off guard by his boldness.

"That doesn't sound very convincing Felicity," he teased, "Perhaps if you kiss me once upon my lips then I shall see for myself?" He closed his eyes in anticipation. Not being able to resist such temptation, she obliged gently.

He brought his fingers to his lips and then ran his tongue over them. "Ah! It was you, for I can taste the cinnamon on my lips just as I did when I awoke from my slumber four nights past!" he smiled at her. She gazed upon him for only a moment before kissing him once again. 

*********

A light breeze blew across Kimber's face as the dawn of the new day was now coming upon them. She shivered slightly before feeling something warm snuggle up against her. Opening her eyes slightly, she noticed that she was no longer alone in her hammock, as she saw blonde strands of hair cascading over her shoulder. She smiled as she envisioned Legolas sneaking up to sleep with her during the night. Feeling his warm breathe on her neck, he nuzzled closer to her and began to place light kisses upon her shoulder. She lightly took his hand into hers.

"Good morning," she spoke quietly.

"And good morning to you my beautiful lady!" Kimber froze as the voice was not that of Legolas but of Rumil!

Shuddering at the thought, she closed her eyes and hoped that perhaps this was just a dream from which she would soon wake. 

"Are you cold?" He asked placing yet another kiss on her shoulder "Let me get you a blanket." He sat up and quickly hopped off the hammock. She opened one eye to see that her hopes had been in vain.

"No Rumil, there is no need, it is time to get up anyway," she objected. 

"Yes I suppose you are right, though it does sadden me that our time alone has ended so quickly." Rumil sighed.

Kimber swiftly hopped off of her hammock. She wondered how long he hand been there with her. She wondered if she should speak to him now about what he perceived as a relationship between them. She didn't want to hurt him but she knew deep down that the longer she let it go on the worse the outcome would be! 

"Ah Rumil," she began slowly, "I think we need to talk." 

Rumil looked to her, his eyes wide with curiosity, "Is there something wrong Kimber?"

She stood silent. How was she going to tell him that she wanted to be with Legolas? Should she even mention Legolas at all?

"Kimber! Kimber! Are you awake?" came Pippin's voice suddenly from the flet below hers.

"Yes Pippin." she answered sharply, irritated yet thankful for the disruption.

"Is Frodo up there with you and Felicity?" Pippin called up once again.

'Frodo? Why would he be up here?' she thought to herself. Looking to her sister's hammock, she realized that Felicity was also missing. Great, just great!

"Rumil, do you know where my sister is?" she looked to him, hoping that he would know Felicity's whereabouts.

"No, I assumed that she had stayed with Haldir since she was not here when I came up." He replied.

"You know where Haldir is then?" Kimber was starting to become nervous. 

"He is on the main look-out talan near the edge of the forest." Rumil returned; he was now also becoming a bit concerned.

"Let us go then. Hopefully Felicity is with him…" Kimber said anxiously as she turned and headed for the ladder.

"And if she is not?" Rumil asked as he followed after her.

"Then Haldir should know that both she and Frodo are missing!" Kimber insisted.

After brief interrogation by the hobbits, Rumil led Kimber quickly to the outskirts of the forest where Haldir was keeping watch.

As they reached the talan, Kimber dreaded to see that Haldir was by himself. 

"Haldir!" Rumil called up to him, "Is Felicity with _you_?"

"Felicity? No, why would she be?" Haldir replied, fearing that he already knew the answer to his own question.

"We cannot find her. We hoped that perhaps she was…" Rumil began 

"Felicity is missing!" Haldir yelled now interrupting his brother. That was the last thing he needed to hear! Felicity running free and reeking havoc in his forest! 

"Frodo is missing as well!" Kimber added as she now feared for the worst. Who knows what could have happened to the two of them. Kimber knew very little of the quest that the fellowship was on but she had deduced that Frodo was a very important part of it. Could they be in some kind of danger brought upon them by this quest?

"You mean that dark haired halfling?" Haldir questioned her bitterly. He now realized that the situation was more serious than he had thought. 

"Yes, Frodo!" Kimber reassured him.

Haldir flew down the ladder and ran over to where the two of them stood. 

"Rumil, go and notify all of the sentinels as well as the additional look-out posts! Then have Orophin ready a scouting party and search the southern ridge! Kimber I want you to return to the sleeping flets and inform the remainder of guard there as well as the members of the fellowship. Have them form two scouting parties to search the eastern and western ridges! I will begin to search the northern ridge." Haldir commanded, taking charge of the situation as only he could.

Kimber and Rumil quickly took off in their separate ways.

'Oh why could I not have my powers now!' Kimber cursed herself as she ran. She would know if her sister was in any sort of danger simply by way of telepathy. 

Fast as her legs would enable her, she ran through the wooded area until she finally came upon the camp. 

Sam was the first one that she saw when entering the area. She ceased to stop as she grabbed onto him and tugged him along with her explaining what Haldir wanted them to do. Not wasting a moment, Sam proceeded to run to the other hobbits to relay the information.

Kimber then ran over to the other flet that held the remainder of the fellowship. 

"Aragorn! Legolas!" Kimber yelled as loud as she could. 

Aragorn immediately looked over the edge to see Kimber frantically pacing below, "Kimber what is wrong?" 

Legolas appeared next to Aragorn and became worried seeing Kimber's state.

"Felicity and Frodo!" she began, gasping for air, "They are missing!" 

Without another word spoken, Aragorn and Legolas were immediately at Kimber side as Boromir and Gimli made their way down to join them.

"Felicity and Frodo are missing?" Aragorn couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could it be possible? 

"Yes!" Kimber tried desperately to catch her breathe as she held her chest. "Aragorn, if anything happens to my sister I…I do not know what I will do!" her eyes began to tear as she tried desperately to keep control of herself, but not knowing if Felicity or Frodo were safe or ….she shuddered at the thought of such things as the tears came more freely now. 

Legolas took Kimber by the hand and drew her into his chest. His embrace was strong as he tried to comfort her, "Kimber I am sure all will be fine, please try and calm down." He spoke softly to her as he looked at Aragorn with concern.

As if on cue, the three hobbits now joined the group and Sam informed everyone what Haldir had wanted them to do.

"Split up!" Aragorn bellowed motioning for Boromir and Gimli to go look to the east with Sam. 

"Legolas. You, Pippin and I will follow the trail to the west", Aragorn looked over at him, he was still holding Kimber who was now pale and trembling. 

"Kimber I suggest that you stay here and rest." Aragorn offered in a concerned tone, "Merry will remain with you."

"But…but I want to…" she began before Legolas interjected. "I think it is wise that you listen to Aragorn, Kimber. You are in no shape to go. Please stay here with Merry…for me?" he pleaded looking deep into her eyes.

Kimber nodded her head in agreement as Merry soon appeared at her side and helped her walk back to the camping area. They sat and watched as the two groups quickly headed off for the search.

********** 

By the time Felicity drew her lips from his, Frodo's his face was redder than a buckle berry. Thoughts raced wildly through his mind as he found himself now lost in a lustful bliss. He was unsure of what to do or even say now as he gazed quietly at her. Felicity smiled at him reassuringly; sensing that he was a little on the shy side. 

"I think it is best of we head back. The others will be waking soon and I do not want to worry them." Frodo said unexpectedly as he watched the sun begin to rise higher into the morning sky. 

"Yes, we would not want that to happen now would we!" though disappointed, Felicity laughed as she envisioned the chaos that would arise from their disappearance.

"You go ahead and I will catch up. I just want to wash up a little," she offered.

"Please do not be long!" Frodo stood and looked at her for a moment; he was smiling now trying to absorb all that had happened. 

"I won't!" she replied, holding his gaze for a moment before he turned and headed back to into the forest.

Felicity's heart fluttered as she was now consumed with thoughts of him. She dwelt heavily on the kiss that they had shared. It was like no other she had ever experienced before. He was so tender and so sincere. She exhaled deeply at the thought of his affection. 

"Well, well, well…I am glad to see that you are in good spirits…considering my entire guard along with your sister and your new friends are looking for you and the halfling as we speak." Haldir's tone cut into the air icily as he approached her from behind. 

She turned with surprise, laying a hand to her chest, "Oh Haldir, you startled me," she sighed. "What do you mean everyone is looking for us?" 

"What do you think I mean? Everyone is frantic with worry over you and that halfling!" 

"Frodo, Haldir, his name is Frodo, and I apologize, I did not think that we were gone for that long!" Felicity gazed up at the sky it was now mid morning, "We should have not wandered so far off!" Felicity stood and began to make her way back toward the camp when Haldir suddenly grabbed her forearm; his expression was blank and unfriendly.

"What dealings do you have with him, Felicity?" he hissed narrowing his eyes at her. 

"What?" She snickered "My dear Haldir, I do not have any _dealings_ with Master Frodo." 

"Oh Master Frodo is it now? I have seen the way you look at him and he at you! Do not lie to me, Felicity, I will not have it!" He commanded.

Felicity started to panic as she began to look around for help. There was no one in sight! He was much stronger than she was and with no powers at hand she did all she could to wriggle from his grip. 

"Haldir let go! What is the matter with you? You are the one who wanted nothing to do with me! Remember? A few nights ago when we came to your borders-y_ou_ stood there and said nothing to _me_! You have no one to blame but yourself, Haldir, Frodo has only shown me what you _would_ not!!" she stated brazenly. 

"You have no idea who you are dealing with, do you, Felicity?" he replied releasing her from his grip. 

"Ugh, if I had my powers, you would be..." she hissed at him. 

"Ah, but you do not," his demeanor now changed and his tone softened a bit as he began to emend his strategy, animosity was getting him nowhere with her, he had to think fast.

Gazing deep into her eyes, he suddenly bent down and kissed her lips, catching her off guard.

She pulled away from him, "Haldir, what are you doing?"

"_Mani__ lle nowe amin umien? (What do you think I am doing?)" He replied moving closer to her, for if he knew little else, he knew that he could draw her in with his native tongue; she was easily enticed by it._

"Do not do this, Haldir, it is wrong." she objected slightly, feeling a little uneasy about the situation, though he noted that she did not move away from him, if she had wanted to leave the opportunity was there and she did not take it. 

_"Ar' mani naa raika yessen ta,_ _A'maelamin__? (_And what is wrong about it, my beloved?)_" _he offered now pulling her closer to him. 

_"Llya I' peredhil mela naa I' korma.__ Ro n'uma mela lee, (All he loves is that ring. He does not care for you)_" _Haldir he whispered in her ear, seducing her with his soft words he caressed the rim of her ear with his tongue. She closed her eyes and sighed at his touch._

"_Lle__ desiel?_ (are you ready?)," he continued as he softly kissed her neck. 

She listened intently to the sound of his voice as her mind drifted to the first time they were together in his loft. Knowing that he was wearing her down, he brought his lips once more to hers and kissed her longingly for a moment. He looked upon her face. Her eyes were closed as if she were lost in a dream; she then opened them slowly and met his gaze. Felicity parted her lips to speak but could not as he brought his mouth upon hers once more while carefully removing his leggings. This time she eagerly explored his mouth with her tongue which brought a rush of excitement over him, _"Lle desiel a' ona ta a'amin?_ (Are you ready to give it to me?)"

_"Uma,"_ she replied. 

_"Le vesta?"_ (Do you promise?) He breathed the words softly into to her ears. 

"Uma," she sighed once more.

He moved his hands to her waist now, lifting her against the tree, he freed his erectness with his left hand as he tore away her undergarments with his right and swiftly entered her. "Hmm," he moaned with satisfaction; his desire for her had been unquenched for so long. 

"Haldir…," she half pleading as he brought her legs around his muscular waist. 

_"Ro one lee mani amin one lle?_ (Can he give you what I give you?) _Ro saesa lee ve amin?__ (Does he pleasure you like I do?)" he whispered in her ear, before lowering his mouth to explore her breasts. He had not tasted her soft skin in years; his craving for her was so intense that he knew that he would not be able to stop now, even if _he_ wanted to. _

The touch of his lips against her nipples sent a surge of pleasure through her body. 

_"N'uma, uuner uma_ (No, no one does)," she replied softly now fully intoxicated by him. He could feel her wetness upon him as he looked intently into her eyes once more. "_Le vesta? (Do you promise?)". _

_"Uma, amin vesta_ (Yes, I promise)" she sighed, there was now a yearning in her eyes for him as he continued to penetrate her innermost being; she had never before experienced such delirium as he made love to her. 

His breathing now quickened with excitement as he felt her thighs constrict around his middle. He brought his lips once more to her erect nipples and ran his tongue over them as he thrust himself deeper inside her. She succumbed to his rigid ness and moaned in ecstasy; quickly he brought his lips upon hers to silence them. Her body trembled all over; she could feel every muscle in her body contracting as she climaxed over and over again. And though her body wretched with orgasm, he continued, smiling down at her face now wet with perspiration. 

She gazed upon him, his torso glistened with sweat by way of the hot sun, and could see that his once crystal blue eyes were now ablaze and almost as dark as midnight. His brow darkened as his breathing now increased and for a moment she was uneasy as he seemed to stare into the depths of her soul-and then closed his eyes. His long blond tresses were drenched with sweat as he now pumped feverishly within her; it was then that he released himself deep into her chasm. He opened his eyes and exhaled, a smile came upon his lips and his eyes returned to a crystal blue.

_"Sii' lle naa amin_ (Now you are mine)," he whispered as he released her. Her body now limp from exhaustion, slid to the ground. 

**********

"Epoloven, is that you?" King Oberon turned away from his window and looked to see his royal subject standing at the doorway.

"It is, My Lord," he shuttered at the thought of having to address him in such a way.

"Please enter, and do not mind my appearance," he motioned to Epoloven. The King did not look well as creases were evident in is face and bags were under his eyes as though he had not been sleeping.

"My king, you do not look well," Epoloven stifled a grin.

"I know, for I am greatly troubled Epoloven. My daughters have not been home for nearly a week and I do not know what has become of them," his face was solemn.

"Actually, that is why I have come to you, my lord, for I too have been worried about them, so pure and delicate. As your assistant I took it upon my good graces to send out members of our royal guard to look for them," he tried to look sympathetic.

"And?" he now had the Kings undivided attention.

"And I am afraid that the news is not good," Epoloven looked at the ground.

Fearing the worst King Oberon threw his hand to his head, "Are they dead?"

"No, no they are safe, though I dare not tell you what they have been doing since you last laid eyes upon them," he raised a brow.

"Tell me," the King demanded.

"Well, suffice to say they have been seen in Lothlorien," he replied.

"They have crossed the border?" the King's demeanor was changing.

"Oh yes and I fear that they have been cohorting with the sentinels," Epoloven added coolly.

"My daughters and those elves, they can not be trusted!!!" the King was less than happy with such news.

"But that's not all, my King, they are on their way to Caras Galadhon as we speak," Epoloven was really enjoying this; those little wenches had it coming.

""What business do they have there and why have they left the confounds of this forest?" the King bellowed.

"Perhaps because they are also traveling with a group of eight…" Epoloven paused and turned his back on the King now, a wicked grin came over his face as he uttered, "men".

"MEN?!" the King was infuriated now and spoke with great haste, "Epoloven I charge you with running the kingdom while I go retrieve my daughters," he walked to his door.

"My Lord, I feel it would be best if I accompanied you on your journey, for there is more to tell you," he spoke eagerly.

"Then tell me as we fly," the king commanded before cloaking himself as an eagle and heading to the golden wood. 


	10. Look before You Leap Think Before You Sl...

Merry comforted Kimber as they sat and waited for the others to return from the search. Though a might smaller than she, he managed to gently hold her in his arms and soothe her fears as well as hide his own.   
  
"My lady, please calm down. You will see everything will be okay." Merry whispered rocking back and forth, lightly rubbing her back.   
  
Kimber sniffled as she tried to muster what little control she had left over her emotions. So much had happened that morning she was just overwhelmed at this point. She was certain that the others must think that she was weak for breaking down in such a way. Though they did not know the half of what she was going through.   
  
"Merry, I am sorry…" she began, now feeling selfish, for he must be just as worried about Frodo and nevermind the burden that the fellowship was enduring. Her acting this way did not help.   
  
"Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for. Don't be silly Kimber." Merry interrupted, half scolding her.   
  
"Like I said, everything will be okay!" he began trying to sound convincible, "I have much faith in Aragorn. He has not let us down yet!"  
  
He stopped for a moment and thought about the incident at Weathertop. "Did I ever tell you what happened one night not too long ago when we were on our way to Rivendell? This was before the fellowship was even formed," he began.  
  
Kimber shook her head and wiped the last of her tears from her eyes.   
  
"Well, Strider…err Aragorn, was taking us, the hobbits that is, to Rivendell. We stopped one night on this high hill, called Weathertop." He stared off into the distance as though he could see the image in his mind as plain as day.   
  
"Well, Aragorn had left us alone for bit and you could say that Sam, Pip and me were thinking a bit more with our tummies than with our heads," he chuckled, "and we started a small fire to make supper!"   
  
Kim looked at him, "There is no harm in that, is there?"   
  
"It was a mistake, Kimber, " Merry paused for a moment now looking at the ground, "A mistake that almost cost Frodo his life." She now looked on as his eyes widened.   
  
"The dark riders saw the fire that we lit and came after Frodo!" He was excited now just recanting the story. "Have you ever seen a dark rider Kimber?"   
  
"No," Kimber replied anxiously now fully engulfed by the tale.   
  
"Well these dark riders are creepy, dark-clothed creatures! Nine of them to be exact! And they have been following us since Hobbiton! Anyways, when we were there five of them found us and one stabbed Frodo!"   
  
"Oh my! That is horrible!" she gasped.   
  
"Yup, you ain't kidding about that, but Aragorn suddenly appeared. Kimber it was like he came outta nowhere and fought off all five of them!" he beamed.   
  
"Aragorn does seem different from other.men. Well at least from what I know of them." Kimber agreed.   
  
"Yes he is, probably cause he was brought up by elves!" Merry stated. "and…don't tell him that I told you… but he is also a king!"   
  
"Aragorn is a king?" Kimber said taken back a bit.   
  
"Yes, but don't ask him about it, he don't really care to talk about it! Yes, we Hobbits seem to travel with royalty" Merry laughed.   
  
"Travel with royalty?" Kimber questioned him.   
  
"What! You mean Legolas has not tried to woo you with his title yet? I am surprised considering the way he is always looking at you!" Merry shook is head in disbelief.  
  
"What are you saying Merry! That Legolas is also a king!" Kimber's eyes widened.   
  
"No, no. He is not a king!" Merry laughed as Kimber let out a sigh of relief, "Nope he's a prince! The Prince of Mirkwood to be exact!"   
  
"A Prince!" Kimber exclaimed, Merry quirked a brow at her reaction.   
  
  
  
"Merry? Kimber? Is that you?" came Frodo's voice as he entered the camp.   
  
"Frodo!" Merry and Kimber jumped up and ran to him.   
  
"What is the matter? Where is everyone?" Frodo questioned looking around the vacant camp.   
  
"They are out looking for you! Where have you been?" Merry asked curiously as he looked Frodo over for any injuries.   
  
"And where is my sister?" Kimber added.   
  
"Oh, I was afraid this would happen! Felicity and I went for a walk and we lost track of time." Frodo began, feeling a little guilty about making everyone worry, "She should be back soon, she just wanted to clean up a bit."   
  
Kimber and Merry looked at one another before speaking.   
  
"Well as long as the two of you are alright, that is all that matters!" Merry offered as Kimber nodded in agreement though she was still going to give Felicity a tongue-lashing when she got back.   
  
A few moments passed as the three waited for the rest of the group to return. They heard the sound of a horn coming from the northern ridge and shortly after, the search parties returned to the camp. Needless to say, everyone was relieved to see Frodo there with Merry and Kimber.   
  
After explaining again to the rest of the fellowship where he had been that morning, everyone began to wonder why Felicity still had not returned.   
  
**********  
  
"Felicity sat quietly for a moment watching Haldir as he dressed; his eyes did not leave her. Almost as if she were suddenly thrown back into reality she realized what had just happened…  
A scowl now came about her face, "What have you done to me?" she implied.   
  
"Ta detholalle, Melamin (It was your choice, my love)," he replied as he slipped his tunic over his head.   
  
"You deceived me," she looked at him detestfully, "I hate you!"   
  
He fixed himself before kneeling down to where she sat, "Numa lle il (No you do not)," he paused stroking her cheek "Manka lle delotha amin lle n'uma ona lee a'min (If you hated me you would not have given yourself to me)," he grinned.   
  
"Sii, tula khila amin n'alaquel a' estolad (Now come follow me back to camp), he offered her his hand.  
  
"No," she replied icily as she stood on her own and walked away from him.  
  
"Vee lee merna, A'maelamin (As you wish, my beloved)," he spoke softly to her as she headed further into the wood, "Vee lle merna (As you wish)" he continued before turning and heading back to camp.  
  
Felicity walked for a few moments before stopping to dress behind a nearby tree, 'Damn him!' she thought to herself she could never utter a word of this to anyone perhaps not even Kimber who would think less of her for certain, knowing of her sudden "attachment" to Frodo. Her mind raced with thoughts of both him and Haldir as she stood and gathered her garments.   
  
*********  
  
"Don't worry, Felicity will be joining us shortly" Haldir stated as he made his way over to the group.   
  
"Then I take it you met up with her by the stream?" Frodo inquired, though wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.   
  
"Yes I did," Haldir peered at him.  
  
"And where is she now?" Frodo interrogated, his blue eyes full of challenge.  
  
"Felicity's whereabouts are no longer your concern, halfling, lest we forget who the March Warden of this forest is," he answered sharply. "Let us just say that she needed a good "scolding" and suffice to say, she is not very pleased with me at the moment." as he now looked at Kimber. She shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Now, gather your things we will be leaving as soon as she returns," he commanded.   
  
**********  
  
Her return was anything but "shortly" as Felicity slowly made her way back to the camp. She was in no hurry as she knew that upon her return there would be many questions that she did not want to answer.  
  
She meandered along until the campsite came into view; the hobbits were scurrying around loading up their sacks.  
  
'Ugh!'she thought, she hoped Frodo had not said anything to the others about their little rendezvous that morning. 'We shall soon see!' she mumbled under her breath, as she made her way closer.   
  
"There you are!!!" Pippin yelled when he noticed Felicity walking into the camp. Quickly he sprinted like a rabbit over to her. "Kimber is furious ya know! I suggest that you best stay away from her for a bit, aye!" Pippin cautioned Felicity adding a sly grin.   
  
"Yes Peacock, I figured that much! Now can you tell me something I don't know?" Felicity wished at that moment that he would fall in a hole and disappear!   
  
"Oh testy are we? Well go ahead make fun of my name all you want cause I surely would not want to be in your shoes when Kimber sees you!" He laughed, slapping his knee in good measure.   
  
"I do not wear shoes, Periwinkle!!!" Felicity stated flatly, pushing him out of her way.   
  
"Well…well…!" Pippin began but came short of a comeback, "Whatever!" he huffed and headed over to help Merry with his pack.   
  
"Hey next time, don't try so hard! I could smell the smoke from your brain!" Felicity called back to him.   
  
It was not long after that when Kimber caught sight of her.   
  
"YOU!" Kimber yelled, "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you!!"   
  
Exactly as Felicity imagined, there she was, hand on her hip and wagging her finger in front of her face as if she were a child. Humoring her, Felicity remained quiet and listened as her sister continued to chastise her.   
  
"I can't believe you! Running off like that without a word to anyone!! Do you know how selfish you are…."   
  
"Kimber, enough!" Felicity interrupted. Her eyes were darker than normal and her voice had a scary edge to it.   
  
Kimber ceased, thrown by her sister's current tone.   
  
"I know you are mad at me, but now is not the time, got it?!" Felicity stared blankly at Kimber now.   
  
Kimber began to feel her anger give way to concern for her sister. There was something terribly wrong and whatever it was Felicity was not disclosing it.   
  
"Felicity, are you alright?" Kimber asked softly as she placed a hand on Felicity shoulder. "Please tell me what is troubling you?"   
  
Felicity quickly shrugged her hand away, "I will be… I am fine. I just need to be by myself for awhile!" she replied smugly and walked away.   
  
Kimber stood alone, hurt and confused. She had never seen Felicity act this way before.  
  
"What is the matter Kimber, are you okay?" She turned to see Legolas standing behind her.  
  
"I, uh, I am fine." She replied, trying to keep a smile on her face, though it faded quickly as she looked on to see her sister walk over to a hollowed out stump and sit on it, back turned from the group. She took notice that Haldir's eyes had followed her to said location all the while wearing a smirk upon his lips.  
  
"Kimber, your words may say that, but your face gives you away. Is there anything I can do?" he offered moving closer to her.  
  
Looking into his eyes, she felt as though her worries might disappear until she heard Rumil calling to her.  
  
"Kimber there you are! I have been looking for you." He now joined her and Legolas making for an uncomfortable situation.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rumil questioned seeing the sad look upon her face.  
  
"Oh I am fine Rumil, Felicity and I just had a little disagreement that is all." Kimber tried to reassure him as he was now glaring at Legolas as if he was to blame.  
  
The three stood silent, neither one of them wanting to utter a word in the others presence. The air became thick and Kimber felt that if she did not get away soon she was going to suffocate! Thankfully, the quietness was broken as Merry and Pippin voices could be heard drawing near.  
  
"No sooner do we turn our backs and you elves are sniffin' around our fairies!" Merry snapped at Legolas and Rumil.  
  
"What do we have to do, beat you with a stick to get it through your heads!" Pippin added, taking Kimber by the hand and leading her away.  
  
Rumil and Legolas stared at one another in disbelief, "Those halflings are quite possessive, especially when it comes to the ladies. How do you put up with it?"  
  
"They tend to grow on you I suppose." Legolas offered, "I actually find it rather amusing!"   
  
"Well better you than me!" Rumil patted Legolas on the back, laughing as he walked away.   
  
  
  
It was not long after Felicity's return that the group was ready to set out on their journey Caras Galadhon.  
  
Few words were exchanged as Haldir set an accelerated pace leading them deeper into the forest of Lothlorien.  
  
Merry and Pippin remained close to Kimber's side and kept a watchful eye on Legolas and Rumil, who when caught looking at Kimber received a dirty look from the two overprotective hobbits.  
  
She was thankful for her early 'rescue' by them, and now used this time to think about how she was going tell Rumil about her feelings for Legolas. She had to do something soon as things were starting to get out of control. Though all the while she could not help but think of Felicity, she was walking along side the group, not with them and to her surprise Haldir offered no remark about such behavior. Kimber could not understand why she was acting so strangely! Could something have had happened this morning between her and Frodo?   
  
Felicity kept mostly to herself only offering a superficial smile to Sam every now and then as he tried to lighten her spirits by telling her one of his many jokes.   
  
Frodo could tell that she was only pretending to be interested and accommodating Sam with a smile so she did not hurt his feelings. She was definitely not acting like herself. Why in Middle-earth was she so standoffish (ten feet to be exact)? What could have possibly happened from when he last saw her by the stream to the time she had returned to the camp? He glanced at Haldir, who seemed to be acting a bit cocky, though he figured it the norm for him, his arrogance seem to have increased three-fold since his return from "scolding" Felicity. Could something have happened between the two of them? He should not have left her alone; he should've waited for her. He looked at her once more she offered him a forced smile; he looked away feeling guilty.  
  
By sunset they had gained much ground, the sentinels seemed to be pleased with such progress though the hobbits complaining became more significant. They were going on about having walked all day without resting or a having a bite to eat. Haldir and Aragorn spoke briefly before deciding to stop and rest for the evening.   
  
The mood amongst the group was somewhat grim as little conversation was exchanged as they ate. Merry and Pippin, still agitated over the elves "pawing" all over Kimber earlier that morning, were now glued to her side. They decided to tag alone as she headed to nearby stream to freshen up a bit before settling in for the night.   
  
Felicity, who kept herself isolated from everyone for most of the journey and through dinner, decided to join her sister, in hopes of washing away some of the "grime" she still felt upon her.  
  
"I am sorry for how I acted earlier and for making you worry," Felicity offered as she sat on the bank of the stream looking out into the dark night.  
  
Suffice to say, Kimber was a little shocked with her sister's apology; for she did not offer such words freely. She remained quiet hoping her sister would continue.  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind and I took it out on you." Felicity continued, "I meant you no offense, I hope you can understand."  
  
"Felicity, I will 'always' forgive you. You are my sister, my blood. I just do not understand why you cannot tell me what is bothering you," Kimber replied, now happy that her sister joined her once more.  
  
"I 'will' tell you, Kimber, just not now. I need to sort this out myself." Felicity admitted, dipping her toes in the water.  
  
Merry and Pippin came over to them from behind, "We do not mean to rush you two but we are a little tired and would like to get back so we can get some sleep."  
  
Kimber nodded, "Yes, I am tired also. It has been a long and stressful day, Felicity?"  
  
"I am tired, but I doubt that I will be able to sleep. You all go ahead and rest I will be there shortly." Kimber looked at Felicity now with concern. "I promise I will be okay Kimber! Now go get some sleep!" Felicity ordered with a faint smile.  
  
Not wanting to push her anymore, Kimber agreed and headed back to the camp with Merry and Pippin. Upon her return Haldir greeted her, "Kimber, where is your sister?", he had not seen Felicity since they had eaten, "She has something that belongs to me" he grinned.  
  
"I do not know," Kimber lied; given the ambiguity of her sister's circumstance, she did not want to tell him. And what was that smirk on his face all about? She quirked a brow at him, readying herself for whatever he had to offer.  
  
The look on his face revealed clearly that he did not believe her, "Kimber," he began; now speaking in a tone so as to intimidate her, but was soon interrupted.  
  
"Good evening Kimber," never before was she so glad to see Rumil.  
  
"Good evening," she replied slipping by Haldir and offering a snicker as she did.  
  
"I am glad to see that you are back from your time with your friends, perhaps you could spare a moment for me?" Rumil pined.  
  
"No she can't," Merry insisted, "she is very tired and she needs her beauty sleep," he snipped at the elf. Clearly he had just about taken all he could for one day.  
  
"You know Mer, it was bad enough with one elf, now we got two running around full of hormones!" Pippin shook his head.  
  
"Don't I know it Pip, don't I know it," Merry sighed.  
  
Kimber laughed as they led her arm in arm past the fellowship and on to their sleeping area.  
  
********  
  
As it were Felicity made no haste in returning, she instead decided to linger at the stream until she knew the sentinels, particularly Haldir, would have left the site to take his post for the better half of the evening.   
  
"Ah, my fair Felicity, why are you not sleeping?" Legolas sat perched upon a log re-stringing his bow as she entered the campsite.   
  
"Good evening Legolas," she replied.   
  
"And a fine one it is too," he inhaled deeply the richness of the forest reminded him of home "Oh, and I might add a congratulations to that as well," he smiled politely.   
  
Felicity looked at him queerly, "Congratulations?"   
  
"Yes, verna en Haldir (wife of Haldir)," Legolas raised his eyebrows at her, "Is today not your wedding day?"   
  
"Legolas, are your braids woven too tight?" Felicity giggled, "What are you talking about" he looked upon her and noticed that her _expression was not that of a graceful bride.   
  
"Oh my," Legolas sighed; she did not know, "Felicity," he paused wondering if he should be the one telling her such things, but it was the right thing to do so he continued. "Haldir told me that you consummated your relationship this morning and are therefore wedded to one another," he looked on as Felicity's mouth dropped open.   
  
"What?!" she gasped, she had never heard of such a thing.   
  
"Oh, I see, though you speak our language you are not schooled in the diversity of our ceremonies," Legolas began,   
  
"Legolas, we did not have a ceremony," Felicity replied.  
  
"Felicity," he paused for a moment, "As far as Haldir is concerned that 'was' your ceremony."  
Felicity could not believe what she was hearing; there must be some sort of mistake she thought to herself.  
  
"I cannot believe this," she sighed slumping down from the log to the damp ground in a heap.   
  
"If it pleases you, he did sound rather enthusiastic about his announcement." Legolas offered.   
  
"Announcement?!" she panicked at the thought of Haldir marching up to the fellowship and blabbing of their tryst in the woods.   
  
"Well I wouldn't call it an 'announcement' seeing as he only informed Orophin and Rumil, I just happened to be standing nearby," Legolas replied as matter-of-factly.  
  
She brought her hands to her face now feeling a little overwhelmed.   
  
"Felicity it seems as though I have given you news that was not so pleasing to your ears, I am sorry." Legolas conceded.   
  
"No, Legolas, do not apologize, it is not your fault" she sighed once more as she picked up a nearby twig and drew a few circles in the dirt. What had she gotten herself into? And more importantly, how was she going to get herself back out of it?  
  
"Perhaps you should speak to Haldir regarding this matter, though dare I say that such an act of love is not something that we as elves take lightly. Perhaps by engaging in such act he may have assumed you already knew," he offered knotting his bow string.   
  
"Oh right," Felicity replied sarcastically, as if Haldir took sex to be 'such an act of love', if that were the case, certainly his wives would be many.   
  
"Though, I can offer you this, and please do not let this go any further than the two of us," he whispered. "Though marriage is thought to be a sacred covenant in our realm there are ways to make such pledge null," he moved in closer.   
  
"And how is that?" her eyes widened, he now had her full attention.   
  
"If what you tell me is true, if Haldir did not inform you of such things then the Lady Galadriel may make void your promise to one another," he offered, "Though I must also tell you that Haldir will come under great scrutiny behind it," he picked up a rock, drew a bow from his sheath and began to sharpen it s tip, "and so will you, Felicity."   
  
"Oh," she sighed once more, though she felt a bit betrayed she did not welcome any type of chastisement from the Lord, or Lady of the Golden Wood to be upon her.   
  
"Felicity, much attention should be given to this matter," he interrupted her thought.   
  
"I know Legolas, and I thank you for your kindness," she sighed, "If there is anything I can do for you please do not hesitate to ask," she offered before standing to take her leave.   
  
"Well actually there is something," Legolas looked up from his arrow.   
  
"Yes?" Felicity turned to him.   
  
"You can tell me about Kimber and Rumil," he frowned.   
  
"Just a moment," Felicity walked toward the camp and returned a few moments later with a few pieces of fruit for herself and a lembas wafer for Legolas.   
  
"Thank you," he smiled extending a hand, he motioned for her to take a seat once more.   
  
"Ah Kimber and Rumil, where shall I begin," she smiled causing the elf to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"I am only kidding with you, what is there to tell? I would be lying to you if I said there was no history," she had his undivided attention now. "There was an incident between the two," she offered.   
  
"An incident, what sort of incident?" he sat up.   
  
"You know, the usual," she teased, as she nibbled on a strawberry.   
  
"No I don't." he chided, "Please enlighten me."   
  
"Well," Felicity began, she explained to him their 'misfortune' in Ediwione forest and was sure to accept responsibility for her sister's actions with the tainting of the drink.   
  
Legolas laughed out loud, "You are something else," he chuckled "So what if anything goes on between them now?" he inquired.   
  
"Well to be honest Leggy, I do not know," he raised a brow at her reference to him.   
  
"I will say this though, I have never seen Kimber so enraptured by a person as she is with you," she popped another strawberry in her mouth.   
  
"Really?" a smile came over his face and she watched as he sat up a little straighter; as though proud of himself.   
  
"Really," Felicity replied. "And I see that the feeling is mutual."   
  
"What do you mean by that?" he inquired.   
  
"Oh come on now elf boy, I see the way you look at her! Why you were staring so intently at her at the springs I was able to sneak up behind you and kick you in the bottom," she laughed, "don't you think that was a might un-elvish of you with your keen senses and all?"   
  
He offered a chuckle, she read him well, for Kimber consumed his thoughts so much that it sometimes frightened him. He did not offer himself freely to anyone and the kiss they shared a few nights ago still played over and over in his head like a sweet dream, he could still taste her lips-it was like warm vanilla, the thought of her then and the time which she kissed him after said spring incident warmed his heart. And now they were here and suddenly he is confronted with feelings of envy, an emotion that he had never felt before.   
  
"Legolas, she loves you make no mistake about that, for I have lived with her for a thousand years, I know her well, sometimes better than myself," she smiled.  
  
"Then perhaps there is something else that you can do for me," he suggested.  
  
"Have you not heard of the rule of one? Let's not be greedy," she smiled at him once more.  
  
"Oh come now, lest we forget my dip in the scorching springs," he offered.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way," Felicity listened intently.  
  
"I have yet to spend time with Kimber alone, I need to speak with her and I suspect she with me. I would only ask that you aid us in doing so," he sighed.  
  
"For you my friend, I will do that, but I will not be wielding an arrow," she laughed.  
  
"Please do not," he offered a chuckle. " Ah, it is late, you had better get to bed my lady, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow," he continued. "I will escort you to the camp, for my watch has now ended," he yawned as well.   
  
"Yes that sounds like a splendid idea," she arose from the log, "And lets' keep this conversation between us," she offered, he nodded in agreement.  
  
They walked along in the root-laden paths in silence both of them deep in thought. Felicity was now consumed with thoughts of Haldir and the predicament she was now faced with. She wondered if what Legolas said were true though he would have no reason to speak otherwise. The words Haldir had uttered to her earlier that eve, "Sii' lle naa amin (Now you are mine) ", played over and over in her head and now she fully understood what they meant.   
  
Legolas busied himself with Kimber the image of her and Rumil together brought a scowl to his face that softened again as he reminisced about the kiss they shared in the tree. He now knew that he had to share his feelings with her and he looked forward to the prospect of what tomorrow would bring. They continued on for about five minutes before they came upon the sleeping fellowship.   
  
"Thank you again Legolas," she extended a hand to him, which he took hold of and politely kissed.   
  
"No, thank you, Felicity," he smiled "and sleep well," he bowed and then made his way over to where Gimli lay and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Huh? What?!" he was startled, "Glory be! Must you shake me so hard there lad? I am awake! I am awake," he gruffed.   
  
Legolas chuckled and shook his head before heading over to his sleeping mat, he looked at Kimber nestled between Pippin and Merry and smiled. Yes, this was love.


End file.
